


any port in a storm(中文翻译)

by echo_tai, Peggy_Gaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_tai/pseuds/echo_tai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh
Summary: 天使堕天留给缺少荣光的Castiel和Dean更多的难题。当一批情侣在东海岸消失后，Dean和Cas决定去调查这件事—然后发现自己被船上的情侣一对一咨询服务所困扰，还成为了猎杀的对象。尽管在海上和怪物战斗已经足够危险，但是背负情感包袱却被证明更加致命。（与此同时Cas想去寻找他丢失的荣光，但是Dean因为这个想法十分生气。）





	any port in a storm(中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [any port in a storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637794) by [mishcollin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcollin/pseuds/mishcollin). 



> Chinese translation of @mishcollin 's fabulous work any port in a storm and all credit goes to her.  
> It was translated by three of us, @团子@小满@小丁 cooperatively.

夏天的清晨下着绵绵细雨，Cas摇晃着一本破旧的《沃特希普荒原》走出地堡。在他的成为人类的短暂时间里，他发现他已经喜欢上了清晨的雨。他看着地堡前生长着广阔无垠的堪萨斯绿色植物，片片薄雾笼罩其上。他感到清晨的雨有一种宁静的特质，润物细无声。

       Cas坐在破败小屋前的台阶上在路边水洼中卷曲着因为长时间热水浸泡早已变得深紫的赤裸脚趾。远方天际雷声嗡鸣打破静谧，如此氛围让Cas不自觉地感到轻微的颤栗。

      他打开书浏览着书上的内容，却发现无论读多少次，他都没有真正读进去。这是一本小说，是人类看的东西。他的注意力不断被迫分散到各个方向，凡间各种新观念的不断涌入使得他的头脑像一团乱麻，而这些非常令人分心。他甚至经常在脱下袜子后没多久就忘记把它们放在了哪里。他又停在第一段多读了几遍却依然没有读进去。他正在全神贯注地想着其他事情。

       距离Cas从天堂坠落到西班牙已经过去了三周零四天又七个半小时。那时刚坠落的他艰难地搭上便车坐到最近的城市然后给Dean打了电话，因为这是他唯一一个熟记在心的号码。在他身处凡间的不短的时间里，Dean的声音常常让他感到欣慰。但还没有哪一次能像从科尔多瓦南部的小电话亭里布满油污的听筒中听到Dean响亮又急切的“hello”一样让他激动得连站都站不稳。

       Dean给他打来了机票的钱，之后几小时他先在破旧的皮卡上搭便车，然后在机场被粗鲁的陌生人推搡排挤，最后还受到了安保人员的怀疑。最终在忍受了一次极不舒适，难以入睡，又因空间狭小而令他十分恐惧的飞机旅行后，Cas终于带着那件搭在肩上的风衣和一把未花完的欧元在堪萨斯国际机场风尘仆仆跌跌撞撞地下了飞机。他已经好几天没有剃须了，新生的胡茬混合着汗水弄得皮肤又痛又痒让人十分恼怒。

       Cas已经双膝打颤地站在航站楼里于熙熙攘攘的人群中寻找Dean的身影很久了。在这手足无措恐慌至极的时刻他不住想：就这样了吧，这回Dean肯定不会再出现了。当这种想法从脑海中闪过时，他的心不禁痛缩成一团，而这种奇特的感觉困惑着他。

       他还依稀记得，这就是被遗弃的感觉吧。一种奇妙的空虚感袭来，好像他全身的骨头被掏空，双手也在不停地颤抖。

       找不到Dean的每分钟似乎都像小时般漫长，终于，Cas在人潮退散后看见了Dean，那一刻他悬着的心终于有了着落。他想叫Dean的名字却突然发不出声来，只从喉咙中溢出一声中断的哽咽，双臂也无力地垂在两侧。

      在目光急切地搜寻一段时间后，Dean也发现了站在那里的Cas。那一刻，，紧张担忧的神情从他的脸上淡去，取而代之的是一个大大的如释重负的笑容。Cas向前跨了一步，但是一阵奇怪的作呕感袭来犹如被鞭子抓住使他动弹不得（后来Dean告诉他这是时差反应）。此时Dean早已抢先一步向他走来，之后Cas便发现自己被温暖的臂膀紧紧地拥抱着，鼻子中充满着汽车皮革和廉价香皂的味道。

      “Cas”Dean开口说道。Cas并不完全确定他该怎么做，但是一阵眩晕后，他将额头靠在了Dean的肩上停留了远远超过他确定被允许的时间，可是Dean只是让他继续靠着，在Cas深吸气平复呼吸时紧紧抱着他。他现在能够理解那种对抚慰无比渴望的人类本能了，因为即使这一切都糟透了，即使现状可能不会发生任何好转，但是这种身体上所感受到的安慰却包含着一种毫无逻辑却又深远的意义。他感受到他的脉搏渐渐平稳，肩膀上紧绷了数天的肌肉也松弛下来。  
     “我猜你没有什么行李托运回来吧”，Dean松开怀抱从两人之间退开，微笑着打破了沉默。他打量着Cas憔悴的身形，眼中还是不禁流露出担忧的神色。

      “没有”Cas声音沙哑地说道，然后清了清喉咙接着尝试说道“谢谢你，为了我过来”Dean轻轻皱了皱眉头“没关系，Cas。”

       尽管Cas在机场受到了温暖甚至带些温柔的接待，但是之后他和Dean并没有过多的交谈。大多数时间里，Dean一直把自己关在房间里埋头做着事，而Sam和Kevin也是如此。因为Sam仍然恢复着在试炼中受到严重损伤的身体，所以尽管他经常看到Dean去Sam房间送些鸡汤面或者纵横字谜却几乎看不见Sam。Cas时常赤着脚独自在地堡中漫步探索着图书馆和那些档案，但他并不认为现在这样有什么好抱怨的。自从坠落后他脑中便出现了一片空地，那里长满了黑暗丑陋的杂草，等待他独自一人待在如同避难所般的地堡时清除。

      有时候, 当Cas睡着时，他还能在闭上双眼后看见从天而坠的光芒，就像金色的泪珠划过天际。

      伴随着刺耳的吱嘎声地堡的前门突然被打开了，Cas猛然起身，随即觉得自己太过大惊小怪了。

      Dean从门后探出头来，他的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛也带着倦意。Cas发现他还穿着那件深灰色睡袍。

     “嘿，”Dean说着，然后眯着眼疑惑地看着降落的雨。“呃，你在做什么？”

     “我喜欢雨”，Cas答道，然后有些不安地把书皮折到后面。这几天Dean身上有些什么让他感到...紧张。他能感受到那些他们避而不谈的事情正在积压，溃烂，并且他推测Dean避免谈论这些事是为了他着想。而这使他焦虑不安，至少可以这么说。

     “嗯，你要知道，你现在是人类了,”Dean说，而Cas对这一提醒感到恼火。“而且人类是会得肺炎的。”

     “我很好。”

     “我的意思是，你还没有建立免疫系统——”

     “我-很-好。”Cas重复，接着两人陷入尴尬的沉默中，只有雨落在屋顶上的轻拍声打破寂静。

 

     Dean缓缓地走出来，雨水溅在他赤着的脚上让他厌恶地退缩了一下。Cas这才注意到他拿着一杯咖啡，热气从杯子的边缘袅袅升起。

     “我，呃，煮了一些给你，”Dean把咖啡递给他。

     “谢谢你，Dean,”Cas轻轻地说，他把书放在腿上接过咖啡，双手握着杯子取暖。

再一次，令人难以忍受的沉默——在他堕天之前他们之间的沉默也是这样的难以忍受？——直到Dean清了清喉咙说，“嘿，听着，Cas，呃…”

      Cas听着，看着Dean支吾着寻找恰当的词。

      然而Dean并没有想好怎么说，他最终眯眼望着雨，叹了口气说：“我只是想确保你过得还好，我想。”

      Cas故作轻松地耸了耸肩，和他曾看见Winchester兄弟在回避某些问题时伪装的的方式一样。透过Dean注视他的怀疑的目光，他知道Dean已经看穿了他的掩饰。“我很好，真的，Dean。”

      Dean微眯着双眼望向他。“不知怎么的，我不相信你。”

     “我为什么会不好？”Cas问，他抿了一口咖啡立马就后悔了。滚烫的咖啡烫到了他的嘴，让他的舌头感到一阵刺痛。

     “呃，我想原因可多了去了。你是想让我按首字母排序还是时间排序呢？”

       Cas的目光顺着杯子的边缘落在了Dean身上，嗔怒地看着他。

       “因为首先，嗯，关于上帝的那一烂摊子事儿，可我想这些已经过去了吧？然后呢，你比我清楚，你被毁灭又被复活，然后失忆还有炼狱。再然后，哦，对了，Naomi还又打碎了你的玻璃心。接着是地宫，试炼，荣光什么的外加天使集体堕天。现在你真的能看着我的眼睛然后告诉我一切都很好？你没有想要宣泄的事情？你很好？”

       Cas呆呆地看着他，吸了一口气，嘴唇绷紧，“我说了我很好，Dean。”

       Dean又难以置信地足足看了他三秒钟，然后发出了类似pshh的声音还耸了耸肩。“好吧，随你怎么说，我只是在想当要出大事的时候你总该让我知道。”说完，他缩着身子退回屋内，无奈地摇着头

       之后，Cas花了很长时间试图专注于眼前书页上的文字，但是彻底失败了。最终，他叹了一口气，合上了书，把双膝靠向前胸。  
他到底该怎么对Dean说？说他痛苦不安，自怜自艾，毫无希望？说他失去荣光的感觉就像Metatron生生扯掉了他一根肋骨，留下一个锋利的伤口叫嚣着疼痛？说他仍然可以听见他的兄弟姐妹们从天坠落时令人毛骨悚然的尖叫，还能听到当他受到Leviathan嗜血般地蛊惑后屠杀他们时那痛苦万分的哭喊声？

       Winchester兄弟已经有太多丑恶，绝望的事情要独自应对了。

       如果可能他不会和Dean谈论，不会谈论这个。

_______________________________

  Dean 一整天都在躲着Cas。

    Dean甚至都没有意识到自己这么做。因为除了这位在雨中沉思，还不时朗诵外语的忧郁前天使兼好友给的压力之外，Dean还有无数件需要担心的事。

    Dean要担心他那处于死亡边缘，心甘情愿地一头栽向殉难悬崖的弟弟；要担心一大群像毛茸茸的婴儿一样在地球上肆虐的愤怒超能天使们；还要担心那个永远需要保护，正处于青春期而且对咖啡因上瘾的失眠症患者小先知；当然了，还有上帝的屏蔽。Dean也有他自己的问题，比如说那堆在他床底下叮当作响的威士忌空酒瓶——最后一瓶了——真的最后一瓶了——直至成堆。再就是操蛋的炼狱和在这之前，在这之后发生的那些破事。

       Cas应该是他最后担心的。

       但是，不是这样的，也永远不会是这样。Cas永远都不会是他最后担心的。Dean反应过来，这应该算是他那些该死的问题的一部分。

       当Dean经过Cas的卧室时，他正穿过走廊准备给Sam送一些晚餐。卧室门微开，一束微弱的灯光透出洒在了走廊。Dean在门前踌躇了一下，他知道自己不该这么做，但还是忍不住用肩轻推开门朝卧室里看去。

       Cas在床上蜷缩着沉沉地睡着，脸上压着一本摊开的平装书。床头灯还开着，一丝口水从他张着的嘴巴缓缓流下，浸湿了书页。

       Dean走进Cas的房间，把Sam的食物放在了床头柜上，情不自禁笑了起来。他伸出手想把Cas弄醒，至少得让他把牛仔裤脱了。但在他快要触碰到Cas的时候，他呆住了，伸出的手停在Cas的肩膀上方，突然，他不确定自己要不要这么做。他发现自己不自主地被人类Cas的样子惊呆了：一条腿蜷到胸前，另一条腿几乎就要垂下床了。

       Dean试图在脑海中合成Cas的形象，那个冰冷如石，残酷无情，波澜不惊，声如雷鸣的天堂战士。可是这个Cas，却在睡梦中轻声打着呼噜，流着口水，手指无意识中抓紧床单随即又松开。

       Dean不能相信这是同一个人。

       他无奈地叹了口气，脱下了Cas的一只鞋，然后是另一只。

      “我要跟你说多少次才行？Cas，”Dean一边抱怨着，一边把皱缩在床尾的床单盖到Cas身上，“人类是会生病的。”

       在过去的几个星期里，Cas经常因为不盖毯子睡觉在醒来后开始流鼻涕。夜间的地堡冷得就像在北极一样，可是Cas一如既往地倔得像头牛。Dean虽然喜欢Cas的固执，但现在他发现这个优良品质让他烦恼。

      “Dean，”Cas清晰的回答让Dean顿时僵住了，显然他被逮了个正着。但Cas只是重重地叹了口气然后翻了个身，那本平装书随着他的动作掉到了地上。

       Dean屏住呼吸，又盯着Cas的后背看了一会儿，然后犹豫着伸出手关了台灯。他轻轻地端起Sam的晚餐，悄悄地溜了出去，半掩上门。

       过去这几年他发现，不去给他和Cas单纯友谊之外的那些感情归类，能让事情变得…更简单一些。自从多年前他和Cas堕入炼狱开始，一切就变得···嗯，至少可以说是一团糟。Dean并不是个经常自我反思的人，因为他总会用尽一切办法来避免自己被卷入内疚和自我厌恶的泥沼之中（感谢上帝，这纯粹出于自我保护）。所以他把自己对Cas的情感分为两种，一种是糅合了他对Sam和Kevin两人相同的情感——对兄弟的忠诚和强烈的保护欲；还有一种则截然不同，那种对再次失去Cas的无名的恐惧——不仅仅是对失去Cas这一事实感到害怕，更多的是恐惧如果没有了Cas他将会变成什么样。他虽然十分厌恶自己对Cas日久弥深的依赖感，但这种感觉他戒不掉。

       对于这些事情Dean并不愿意多想，自然而然，他也就不去想了。目前为止，这种方法还算行得通。

       Dean惊讶地发现Sam房间的灯也亮着，于是他犹豫地敲了敲门。“进来。”Sam低沉地回应到。

       Dean用肩膀把门推开。Sam在床上坐着，紧紧地盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕，随着在键盘上打字的动作，他巨大的肩膀微微弯曲着。黑眼圈覆盖在他眼睛周围，他的脸色苍白，皮肤湿冷，尽管如此，他看上去比前几个星期好多了。

      “你起来干嘛？”Dean在门口踌躇着，“你应该在睡觉。”

        Sam漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，“我在……呃，调查。”

        Dean不赞同地摇摇头，“啧啧，Sam，你生病了，生~病~了~。”

        Sam皱了皱眉，“你才有病。”

        Dean又摇了摇头，假装伤心地说：“小可怜。”

       “你到底是来给我送吃的还是来讽刺我的啊？”

       “为什么不能两样都做？”Dean小心翼翼地把汤放在Sam的床头柜上，因为他过来的时候绕了路，汤已经凉了。 “你在调查什么？关于天使的事？”

      “不是，”Sam心不在焉地答道，然后以令人惊讶的速度喝完了一杯水。Dean双臂交叉耐心地等着。Sam把杯子放下，发出了沉闷的声音，他把视线移回显示器。“好吧，我在找案子。”

       Dean僵住了，“案子？你他妈疯了吗？你连自己撒尿都成问题，更别说搏斗和开枪——”

      “Dean，”Sam恼怒地打断了他，“很明显，不是给我自己找的案子，是给你和Cas找的。”

       Dean眨了眨眼：“你再说一次？”

       Sam叹了口气，呆呆地盯着墙，似乎在积攒足够的耐心，然后将笔记本电脑半合了起来：“你听见我说的了。你和Cas需要出去透透气，而不是在这里互相生闷气，这对谁都没有好处。”

       Dean摇了摇头：“不行，不能在你正恢复身体而且需要我帮忙的时候。”

      “我不”，Sam强调道“需要你在这里。我的意思是...靠，这听起来太伤人了。”他慌乱地深吸了口气，然后再次开口说道：“你知道我是什么意思。我正在恢复，并不是快死了。与此同时，Metatron正在变得越来越强大，还有一大群天使他妈的在地球上乱窜，Abaddon在哪我们也一无所知，而且Crowley还被我们关在地下室里。我们不能只待在这什么都不做。”

      “天使的事情还可以再等等”，Dean争辩道，“等到你好些了再说。”

       Sam不耐烦地盯着他：“你不能总像老母鸡一样护着我，Dean。Cas现在有糟心的事情需要解决。你应该，我不知道怎么说，帮他寻找他的荣光。猎杀一个怪物，猎杀一堆怪物，我不管。随便你们去做什么，不要再以我生病为借口待在这里无所事事了。”

     “我才没有无所事事，”Dean说。

      Sam只是用满是怀疑的眼神冷冷地看着他。

     “还有，”Dean压低他的声音继续说道，“我不能和Cas一起狩猎，我们需要后援。他不再有神力而且也没有经过任何训练。”

      Sam冷冷地说：“那么他就需要学习。沉溺在绝望中什么都不做是学不会任何东西的。”

    “他并不沮丧。”

    “Dean，他一个人在读《沃特希普荒原》1，那本讲兔子建立新领地故事的书，还是在雨里。”

    “这倒是个好理由。”

    “而且”，Sam轻快地说道，“Kevin会照顾我的。”

    “不，他不会”，Kevin碰巧从门口经过，随即回答道。

     Sam朝Kevin的方向做了个鬼脸，然后将注意力重新集中到他的笔记本电脑上：“无论如何，我找到了两条我认为值得调查的线索。一条与东海岸失踪的情侣有关，另一条线索可能与Cas的荣光有关。”

       突然，一种不好的预感让Dean的喉咙一紧：“什么线索？”

      “我没有找到那些失踪情侣间的共同点，他们属于不同的种族，有着不同年龄，社会背景，性取向—”

      “不是”，Dean不耐烦地说道，“关于Cas的荣光。”

        Sam用审视的眼光缓缓地扫过Dean，然后开口说道：“我的意思是，没有确切的线索。但是在内华达州，一夜之间冒出了一个花园？”

       “所以呢？那可能是任何东西。”

       “不是”，Sam强调说,“就像在靠近沙漠的地方突然冒出了一个长满各种花朵、植物和树木的巨大花园，这件事是绝对不可能发生。人们叫它‘奇迹花园’，还有些这方面的评论家叫它‘伊甸园’。”

       Dean沉默了一阵，Sam看着他试图预测出他的反应。

      “Cas不能知道这件事”，最终Dean说道。

        Sam恼怒地整理了下枕头，“什么？难道你不觉得他有权知道这些？”

       “他还没有准备好”，Dean说，“如果我们告诉他之后，他就会变得，呃，执迷于这件事。你知道他会怎样。我不想让他再做任何傻事了，尤其是为了夺回荣光然后变成某个伟大的英雄去和Metatron战斗这种傻事”

       Sam靠着枕头难以置信地盯着他：“Dean，这是从他那儿夺走的荣光，他有权知道。”

      “我们可以等他准备好的时候再告诉他，Sam。一定要现在吗？我真的不认为他准备好了。”

       Sam慢慢地眯起了眼睛：“我们能试着不再对别人撒谎了吗？”

       Dean只是缓缓地抬起了一边的眉毛：“你不是因为我说了谎就要教育我吧？”

       Sam张开嘴好像要回击，但是他只是咽了咽口水然后闭上了嘴，勉强地点了点头：“好吧。”

      “我并没有对他说谎”，当他这样说时刻意地忽略了那个告诉他事实并非如此的令人讨厌的内心小独白，“我只是保留事实直到我认为他能够接受它。”

      Sam面无表情盯着Dean，像是在评定这个说法。然后他撅起嘴，完全合上了笔记本电脑。

      棒极了，Dean想。

      “Dean”，Sam开始用他特有的深思熟虑的语气缓慢地说道，“我知道你的出发点是好的，对吗？我知道你在尽力做那些你认为对Cas最好的事情。但是你必须让他自己选择。”

       “对”，Dean把声音压低然后生气地说道，“看看他之前做了些什么。”

        “Dean”，Sam严厉地重复道。

        “他还没有准备好面对Metatron，一切都还差得远呢。刚刚...”Dean闭上了他的眼睛然后捏了捏眉心，感到一阵头痛，“你只要集中精力恢复好身体，可以吗？让我来处理Cas的事。”

       Sam又表情纠结地看了他一会，然后耸了耸肩打开了电脑：“好吧，Dean。我只是希望你知道你自己在做什么。”

      “我只是...”Dean停顿了一下，泄气似的叹了口气，“我只是在尽力地保护我已经得到的东西，好吗？你们都才回到我身边，我真的想一直这样生活下去。”

       Dean怒视着Sam，目光中夹杂着些许失望和愤怒。Sam立刻安慰道：“我知道，Dean。真的，我都了解。但是你不能用这种方式来保护Cas。这是他的战斗，不是你的。所以不管你喜不喜欢，它都会到来。”

      “给我些时间,好吗？只要他适应了没有翅膀的生活，我立刻就告诉他。”Dean又闭上了他的眼睛，这些天他频繁地感觉到天旋地转。“好好睡一觉。我和Cas明天去调查那些情侣失踪案的线索，可以吧？”

       Sam犹豫了一下，然后点了点头：“好吧。”

       Dean朝着Sam没动的食物叹了口气——在吃东西这方面，他可一点都不像做其他事一样努力，之后Dean起身离开并关上了房门。

       当Dean在心里盘算如何对Cas讲这件事的时候，Cas卧室微开的房门再次吸引了他的注意力。即使十分厌恶自己的做法，Dean还是停了下来。随着轻微的吱嘎声，门被慢慢地推开了些。Cas仍然躲在小巢一样的毯子下面沉沉地睡着。Dean看着这个画面，心中充斥着一种既温暖又痛苦的感情。

      Dean关上了身后的门，然后坚定了他的想法：他不会和Cas说有关荣光的事。因为如果不这样做，那就意味着将Cas再次推到死亡边缘。他的胃因为隐瞒Cas痛苦地搅在了一起。但是他想：有温暖的毯子和记忆床垫的陪伴，安全地睡在卧室里，对于Cas来说这才是最好的选择。  
_______________________________

Cas早上醒来觉得闷热难耐，他挣扎了一下，随即意识到自己和厚重的床单纠缠在一起。

       他恼怒地抱怨着，然后把床单踢开。当冷空气接触到皮肤上黏糊糊的汗水时，他皱了皱眉，而后向下瞥了一眼自己的手臂，注意到它热得发红，皮肤也在汗水的覆盖下微微发着光，这些现象让他感到有趣——人体的生理反应，似乎从来没有这么真实过。

       Cas闻着轻微烧焦的培根味走向厨房，穿过走廊时，他一直揉着眼睛。随后他在走廊尽头看见Dean穿着薄薄的白色T恤和褪色的灰色拳击短裤正在煮饭。

       Cas走进厨房到桌边坐下，Dean抬起头露出了一个勉强的微笑。

      “早啊，Cas，”伴随着煎锅里的嘶嘶声Dean说道：“你起得挺早啊。”

       Cas语无伦次地抱怨着什么，把额头抵在了前臂上。

      “不是早起小能手，是吧？”Dean取笑道，然后走向水槽并推了推Cas的肩膀。

       Cas低沉地回答：“我不喜欢早晨，不喜欢。”

      “你起床了就好，”Dean洗着手说，“我们今天有案子要查。”

       Cas感兴趣地抬起头，随即又警惕起来，“你和Sam的案子？”

      “不是，”Dean把一杯搅拌过的黑咖啡放在Cas面前，Cas默默地用双手拿起杯子，然后淡淡地笑了笑。“是你和我的案子。”

      Cas早已把杯子举到嘴边，但喝了半口就停了下来，“我？我能有什么用？”

     “这对你有好处，你懂的，稍微舒展舒展你的翅膀。”

      Cas怒视着他。

      “啊哈，抱歉。”

      “关于什么的案子？”Cas问道，他立刻坐直了身子，希望在他的心中萌芽。“你听到任何关于我荣光的事情了吗？”

      “呃...没有”，也许是为了避免伤害Cas的感情，Dean吞吞吐吐地说道，“Sam说在东部有情侣失踪了。”

       Cas失望地皱了皱眉：“这真是奇怪。”

      “对啊，Sam也这样认为。而且，他还希望我们能够建立羁绊什么的。”Dean低下头盯着煎锅，好像这是对他个人的冒犯。

      “我们之前已经建立了很深厚的羁绊”，Cas疑惑地指出。

      “是啊。”Dean强迫自己笑了笑。“我知道，就是，呃，他不想让我们在地堡里生闷气了。”

      “我没有生闷气。”

       Dean向他投去了一个怀疑的眼神。

       Cas不情愿地忽略了它。“另外”，他小口喝着从他坐下就已经变冷的咖啡，继续说道，“正如我所说的，我是帮不上什么忙的。现在的我是个凡人，战斗技能的熟练程度会大大降低。”

     “你并不是毫无用处的”，Dean反驳道，“你是个优秀的战略家，而且，呃...你可以用枪，对吧？”

       Cas叹了口气。

     “你会变好的，真的，这是个学习的过程。而且你越早适应人类的生活就越好，明白了吗？”

      Cas感觉他的眉蹙到了一起：“我明白了。但是Dean，我不想一直是个人类。”

      Dean对此保持着沉默，大概是在等Cas的解释。

     “等我提高了战斗能力，恢复了体力后，我计划去猎杀Metatron，夺回我的荣光。”Cas继续说道。然后我将不再是你和Sam的负担，他在心里加上了这句他自认为说出来很愚蠢的话。

      “好吧”，Dean说，“好吧，我知道了。但是地堡里总有你的一席之地，所以，你不用对重新变回天使还有其他事情操之过急。”

      “只要我恢复了，我就会离开这里不再打扰你和Sam。”Cas坚定地说道。

      “你说真的，Cas？”Dean将培根放到纸盘中不安地说道，“这不是笔交易，我们不介意你留在这里。”

      “我就是块磁石”，Cas随着螺旋状的纹理用指甲划着厨房的桌子,“Dean，我在被那些堕天的天使追杀，我现在留在这儿将你和Sam置于危险之中已经够糟糕了。”

      Dean看起来好像想说什么，但是他只是咬着牙用力将炉子关上。

     “你的早餐。”Dean漠然地说。然后他将盘子放到了Cas面前，离开了厨房。

_______________________________

 在那之后几小时Cas再也没有看到Dean，他觉得Dean可能生他的气了，但是他并不确定到底Dean为什么生气。不论生气与否，当天晚上Dean还是在图书馆的角落里找到了他，然后嘟囔着将笔记本电脑放在了沙发前的桌子上。

      “我们必须看看那些案子，”他说话的同时并没有看Cas的眼睛。

       Cas默默地点了点头，然后在他正在看的书页上折了个角。Dean皱着眉看了那本书一会儿，随即将书从Cas手中抢了过来展开了书上的角。  
   
   “不要这么做了，”他嘟囔着把书页抚平，“对书不好。”

     “对不起。”

     “没关系。”Dean清了清嗓子。为了能看清电脑屏幕，他坐在了靠近Cas的沙发上。Dean的腿只是轻轻地碰了他一下，但是Cas的身体却产生了奇怪的反应，好像他碰触到了某种静电。Cas不知所措离Dean远了些，这种感觉不算坏，但是他并不确定该怎么办。  
然而，靠近Dean永远都像在秋天靠近一堆篝火，令人感到兴奋、温暖、舒适。于是，Cas在浏览网页时忽略了那种微妙的不适感，本能地靠了回去。

       Dean用鞋轻敲着地板，笔记本电脑在他的腿上微微晃动着，“好吧。Sam将过去两个星期发生的四起情侣失踪案件的相关文章整理到了一起。所有人都在东海岸，都在从南部去往北部的路上。但是，他们没有理由成为受害者。”

       Cas皱着眉将身子向前倾了倾，以便能够更加仔细地看清屏幕上面的内容。当意识到Dean正在注视着他时，他的皮肤感到一阵刺痛。然后，他突然痛苦地发现从某种意义上来讲自己永远不再是天使了。这是一种很陌生的感觉，因为尽管Jimmy Novark早已不在这个皮囊中，但是严格来说他所使用的身体并不是他，那些感受也不会对他产生任何影响。

      即使Dean在一旁使他分心，Cas还是强迫着自己集中精神，“那些绑架案发生在哪？周围环境怎样？”

     “第一起发生在弗罗里达，那对情侣在伴侣咨询的途中被绑架。”Dean说道，然后点击相关文章眯着眼睛读起来，“看起来第二对是在他们自己家中失踪的，案件发生在北卡罗莱纳州的Baypoint；第三对是在野营之旅的途中被绑架；然后最近的那一对可以说…十分有名，他们参加了乡村音乐之旅，”从Dean的喉咙深处传出一个生气的哼声，“这些人中有黑人、白人、亚裔，还有一些是拉丁裔，年龄跨度从24岁到60岁，完全没有固定的特征。”  
“你刚才说第一对情侣是在伴侣咨询途中失踪的？”Cas问道，然后去触摸屏幕想换成与第一件案子有关的文章。

     “这不是触屏的，Cas。对，伴侣海上度假，但不是有趣的那种，是类似‘摆脱你婚姻中操蛋的事’那种，Dean的声音慢慢地弱了下去，眉毛缓缓地抬了起来。然后他打开了一个新的标签在搜索栏中输入了“Harry和Jia Wells离婚事件”，之后点击进入。

      “那是第二对情侣，对吧？”Cas肯定地说。

       “对，来自Baypoint的情侣。靠，看这里。”Dean点进来第一条搜索结果，然后和Cas一起快速浏览了那篇文章。

       “她向法院起诉离婚。”

       “对，这里说Harry Wells正在竞选市长，但是醉酒驾车事件被报道出来后他的竞选活动就变得一团糟。与此同时，他还被怀疑在家中酗酒…之后Jia申请离婚。”Dean沉思着弯了弯嘴角，然后输入了“Tale和Jewel Kensington外遇离婚事件”。

“两个国家级的明星，”Dean微笑着向Cas解释，“我想是Jewel Kensington拉响了婚姻警报。看，这里说她被她丈夫和另一个小妞骗了。”Dean停了一下，然后挑了挑眉毛，“我的意思是……”

      “所以所有情侣都存在不忠行为，”Cas说，“假定去野营的那对也符合这一条。”

      “不忠行为并不是必要条件，”Dean更正到，“我觉得这些都是情侣之间的小问题，除非Harry Well真的在欺骗他的老婆。谁知道第一对在乱搞些什么。”

     “那么下一步是…找出那是个什么怪物？”Cas猜到。

     “现在头等重要的是，”Dean说着打开了一个新的标签，“下一次事件会发生在哪里？”

      Dean眯起眼睛沉思了一会，然后输入“东北部情侣活动”。当看到一串结果从搜索引擎中跳出来后，Dean呻吟了一声。

     “我需要瓶啤酒来帮忙处理这个。”Dean嘟囔着推开电脑站起来伸了伸懒腰。他打了个哈欠，身上的衬衫随着他的动作被拉到了腹部和臀部上面。Cas猛地将自己的视线拉开，然后感到脸颊升起了一抹诡异的红晕。

      “呃，”Cas说道，“我也要一瓶。”

        Dean走出图书馆时向他投去的异样目光让他感到十分窘迫，我到底出什么问题了，他心想。Cas把头埋在手里，希望他那荒谬的人类荷尔蒙能够自我调节过来，可是他的手掌还是汗津津的，心跳也变得更快了，他甚至能听见脉搏跳动的声音。

        Dean很快就拿着六瓶啤酒回来了，他扔了一瓶给Cas，后者慌慌张张地去接，笨手笨脚地差点把它摔到地上。

       “现在我可算知道了你酒量有一丢丢差，”Dean取笑着他然后坐回Cas旁边，“你可别在办案的时候喝醉了啊。”

       “不会的，”Cas一边抱怨着一边和啤酒瓶盖做斗争。Dean叹了口气，把Cas的酒瓶拿了过来，用手指上的银戒指很快就把瓶盖打开了。

        Cas违背了自己的承诺，在一个半小时之后，他已经在喝第三瓶啤酒了。他开始感受到了醉意，舌头变得轻轻的麻麻的。

        “好叻，”Dean昏昏欲睡地嘟囔着，他忍住了一个哈欠，“这样我们就把范围缩小到……七个地方。”

        “是的，”Cas赞同地点了点头，他的眼皮越来越沉。

        “我认为最有可能的地方是这里。”Cas听见Dean点击了一下鼠标。“好像有一艘从维吉尼亚州到弗罗里达州的情侣游轮，它在最近一次绑架案的发生地以北30英里处，这看起来相当的……”Cas闭着眼都能看见Dean拉长了脸。“呕，真是煽情，他们还在游轮上准备了烛光晚餐，实在是太恶心了。这肯定会把隐藏在黑暗之中的爱情怪物大师吸引过来的，你觉得呢？船上一定有一堆存在各种问题的夫妻。”

         “这艘游轮什么时候出发？”Cas闭着眼问。

         “三天后。如果我们明天出发的话，就能在启航前溜上船，或许能着手进行一些调查来查明我们的嫌疑人，你知道的，就是EMF那一套。然后我们就能赶在游轮离开港口前下船。如果我们什么都没发现，那就往南走去最后一对夫妻失踪的地方看看，或许有人目击了什么呢。”

          “唔，”Cas赞成地哼了一声，滑向了旁边。他迷迷糊糊地意识到自己的脸颊靠在了Dean的肩膀上，Dean整个人都僵住了。

          “Cas，”Dean轻声地说，似乎以为Cas已经睡着了。

          “唔…嗯，”Cas回应道。

          “我想你喝多了。”

          “我木有。”

           Dean喜忧参半地轻笑着，“确实。”

           Cas吐出一口气，感觉胸口的压力随之变轻，他歪了歪脑袋，把额头靠在了Dean的肩上。Dean既结实又温暖，还很好闻。

          “Cas，”Dean又叫了他一次，声音中透着紧张。

           “嗯。”

            Dean深吸了一口气，Cas能感受到空气进入他的体内，这使得他的身体微微摇晃了一下。Dean的声音如此轻柔，Cas甚至以为自己听错了。“别这样做。”

            Cas没有移开他的头，但疑惑地皱了皱眉。

           “我们不能……这样做，”Dean说。

           “我什么都没做。”Cas咕哝着，他已经快睡着了。

           “该死，Cas，你就是做了，”Dean厉声说，像满弓的弦一样紧绷着。

            Dean把肩膀从Cas额头下抽出，Cas不解地眨了眨眼。酒精让他变得迟钝，以至于当身子向下滑落的时候他没能做出任何反应。  
            Dean盯着他，他的目光本应该是锋利的，是愤怒的，但不知怎的，他的表情崩溃了，转变成一个说不出口的请求。

            Cas的声音就像用锉刀锉过一样的低沉，“我不明白。”

            Dean的眉毛皱在一起，他看起来有一点生气，抑或是受伤，“是啊，你不会明白的，对吧。”

           “我不是故意的，”Cas还是很困惑，“我很……抱歉。”

           “我们不能像之前一样了，”Dean咬紧牙关，“就像在炼狱，或者是在你变成上帝之前的那样。我不再像以前一样信任你，你明白吗？”

            Cas只是一头雾水地注视着他。

          “上次我们相互信任的时候事情都变得一团糟，”Dean移开了目光，把双手交叉到一块儿。“鉴于你一个月之前投身天堂，对地球上的事不闻不问，我觉得这样做来避免连带伤害比较好。”

          “Dean，”Cas试图说些什么，却被Dean生气地打断了。

          “别，Cas，我不想听你说，好吧？我不想听你那些操蛋的借口，我不能……”Dean双手握紧，抬起下巴，愣了一会儿，然后再次开口说道：“我不能再经历一次在利维坦之后经历的那些破事了，好吗？又或者像是地宫那些事，我不能……”Dean的声音破碎了，“我不相信你，我就是做不到。”

         “那你为什么要带我一起去猎鬼？”他并不想让这句话听起来充满挑衅。

         “因为Sam想让我这么做，而且我认为我们可以离开地堡透透气，我只是……”Dean深深地吸了口气，肩膀耷拉下来。“Cas，你是家人，好吗？我只是想让事情变得更容易些，我们要公事公办，明白了吗？”

          寒冷与疼痛袭遍全身，Cas点了点头，他的喉咙就像有什么东西紧紧地堵住了一样干燥无比。在Dean离开以后，寒意伴随了他整整一夜。

———————————————

第二天早晨，Dean整理了他的baby，然后在“天啊，我知道怎么做拉面”和“我不是你出去旅游留在家里的宠物狗，Dean”的抗议声之中向Kevin细致地交代着关于Sam的事情。然而Cas整个早晨都没有和Dean说一句话。Dean本应该担心一下Cas的沉默—实际上他既没有完全无视，但也绝对没有去主动关心—甚至在他发动汽车后，他还是没有和Cas说话。因为就算他去问Cas到底怎么了也只会招来更多令人厌恶的对话。

大概在早晨8点钟的时候，他们上路了。Cas睡眼朦胧的地看着窗外闪过的美国中西部的风景，和他胸部同高的保温瓶里装满了咖啡被他放在了两腿之间。

Dean调高音乐来填充两人间的沉默。他不指望Cas会说些什么，也不为这几个小时中Cas的一语不发感到惊讶。很多次Dean看向他的时候，Cas便靠在一旁打着瞌睡。但只要Dean把头转回去，他就会睁开眼睛，用手指在车窗的床沿上有节奏地敲击。

他们之间唯一的交流仅限于当Cas试图乱拨收音机的按钮时，Dean拍掉了他的手。而Dean居然奇怪地接受了这种情况。他可以接受不和Cas进行交谈，因为他对自己可能对Cas说出的话感到害怕。  
Dean随着收音机哼唱着歌曲—路上的生活给予了他几乎所有关于昙花一现的明星或可能发行的流行音乐以及民谣的知识—他哼着快速马车合唱团1的歌，然后将车停在了密苏里州最东部一个孤零零的加油站里。Dean把车停下，只留着发动机在令人窒息的寂静中空转着。正在打瞌睡的Cas的脸从车窗上滑落下来，然后他带着满眼的震惊从睡梦中醒来。

“我们已经到了吗？”Cas疑惑地向四周看了看然后问道。Dean被他气得笑了起来。

“还远呢，我们只是没油了。”

Cas抱怨着，又把头靠在了窗户上。

“喂，振作起来，Cas。我们大概只开了十三个小时。”

Cas在车窗上哈了口气，然后闷闷不乐地在残留的雾气上画了一个看起来很像驱逐符的以诺符号。

随着一声车门的嘎吱声，Dean走下了车，却发现闷热的天气和高速公路上扬尘让人很难呼吸。汗液顺着他的后脖子流下来，一阵阵刺痛让他感到无比的难受。他打开Impala的油箱盖，然后用脚跟抵在轮胎上，看着油气泵上跳动的数字。

不久Cas跌跌撞撞地从车上走了下来。让Dean惊讶的是，他以相同的姿势靠在了车上，然后将两只胳膊叠在一起放到了胸前。

“我很不喜欢公路旅行。”Cas说道，大概在为接下来要说的事情铺垫。

Dean闭上眼睛待了一会然后叹了口气。如果说和Cas讨论那些屁话相比更不愉快的事，那就是和Cas闲聊。

“对啊，”Dean答道，声音听起来十分压抑，“但是你要适应。”  
让人不适的安静又一次充斥在两人之间，只有加油泵的滴答声和发动机的嗡嗡声破坏着这份安静。Cas将身子侧了过来，张开嘴好像要说什么，但是最后他还是毫不犹豫地将嘴闭上了。他又沉默地盯着周围的荒野看了一会，只有车灯忽明忽暗地闪动着打破这令人不爽的沉默。然后他低下头回到车中，关上了身后的车门。

“真是愉悦的交谈，”Dean嘟囔着将油枪从车上拿了下来。

Cas在接下来的时间里“十分仁慈”地没有再尝试展开任何交谈，他只是在睡觉和盯着窗户看之间转换着。甚至在当天晚上到达汽车旅馆后，他们依然没有说话。当Dean等着拿钥匙的时候，他看见Cas正在把口香糖从衣服上弄下来。然后他边发呆边想：真是无聊的建立羁绊时间。

这并不是他的本意。

Dean数着门牌号找着他们的房间，他一点都不担心Cas到底有没有跟上来。找到房间后，他用肩膀将门推开，把他的包扔在了床脚旁，然后累得趴倒在了床垫上。他听见Cas在他后面安静地走进来，把门关上，之后又迷迷糊糊地听见Cas在浴室里摆弄着什么。他闭上了眼睛，印在眼帘之后的是一条移动的公路，这条公路和他平时行驶的公路很像。

下一件他知道的事情就是他再次醒了过来。当他缓慢地恢复意识时，眼睛快速地眨动着，然后他斜眼看了看表。现在是2：16，Dean猜是凌晨。床头灯依然开着，照亮了整个房间。

Dean翻了个身到另一侧，然后眯着眼睛看着台灯那刺眼的灯光。Cas在另一张床上躺着，身上盖着被子，正专注地看着他手中的书。他的大拇指心不在焉地摆弄着封面的边角，之后他舔了一下大拇指轻柔地把书翻到下一页。那动作似乎有点做作，好像是Cas从某部电影上刻意学来、刻意模仿的，而他这样做的原因是他觉得他应该这么做。

“Cas?”Dean皱着眉沙哑地说道，“你怎么他妈的还没睡？”

Cas惊讶地抬起头看着他，Dean第一次注意到他眼睛下面那新月形的黑色阴影，可能那只是灯光的原因。

Cas不自在地舔了舔嘴唇，然后重新将目光放到他的书上。“我睡不着。你继续睡了,Dean。”

“灯开着我睡不着。”Dean抱怨着，将身子转了回去躲避着灯光，

“试着闭上眼睛，Cas。我们明天还有很长的路要赶。”

长时间的犹豫让Dean觉得他应该是被忽视了，然后他再次迷糊了起来。之后Cas阴冷的声音在他耳边响起：“是噩梦。它们让我睡不着。”

Dean的眼睛再次睁开了。

“永远都是相同的东西。”Cas嘟囔着，但是没有深入解释。

Dean叹了口气，对Cas的无奈和同情撕扯着他：“如果你总是想着它，这只会变得更糟。关了灯，试着去睡一觉好吗？我知道噩梦很糟糕，但是你不睡的时间越长它们就会越糟糕。”

Cas又犹豫了一下，然后Dean听见了书页合上的沙沙声，接着灯被关上了。

“晚安，Dean。”

“恩。”

很长一段时间后，Dean再次到了熟睡的边缘，只有外面的蟋蟀温柔地叫着。他认为Cas已经睡着了，但是Cas清醒地低声再次响起：“Dean。”

“恩。”

Dean听见了Cas在咽口水时从喉咙里传出的干咳声：“我只想说，我知道我们之间的友谊已经被毁了，自从—“

Dean在他话还没说完的时候打断了他，一声呻吟从他的牙齿间溢出：“兄弟。我不想凌晨2：30的时候说这件事，可以吗？至少等我清醒的时候，再来和我说这些屁话。“

“对不起。“Cas低声说道，这当然让Dean感觉非常糟糕。又一次的沉默反而让Dean变得更加清醒，然后他在是否应该说些什么、做些什么或者道歉又或者去做一些非常愚蠢的事情之间斗争。之后Cas又轻轻地叫道：“Dean。”

“好吧，闭上你的嘴过来这边，这样总行了吧？”

Cas回答的声音听起来更加困惑了：“我不是—”

“你听见我说的了，机会只有一次。”Dean没有看他，只是翻过身去将被子掀了起来对Cas发出无声的邀请，他知道Cas看见了。“1… 2…”

一声掀开单子的声响，之后是挪动的声音，一个紧张的停顿，然后床垫因为Cas的重量陷了下去。当Cas盖上被子的同时，Dean边抱怨着边想床的最边缘挪去。

“我们不能把这件事请说出去，”几分钟后Dean小声嘟囔着，“明白吗？”

“当然，Dean。”Cas轻柔地说道。

当Cas转向了他那边然后将膝盖蜷曲在胸前时，Dean觉得明天早晨他很有可能会因为这件事恨自己—他觉得他会因为早上在睡得一团乱却很温暖的Cas身边醒来而恨自己；他有可能会因为在面对Cas时做出了让步而恨自己，尤其是在他发誓不会再让步后。

但是现在，在他马上就要睡着的时候，他觉得他可以骗自己。

“不要自己独占被子。晚安，Cas。”

那个时候，至少，是真实的。

“你打算怎么闯进去？”当Dean把发动机空转着，盯着他们面前闪闪发光，长度可以和足球场媲美的白色游轮时，Cas干巴巴地问道。

“我正在研究这个问题。”

“也许我们应该提前做一些规划的。”

“是啊，马后炮。我又没有过过那种奢侈的生活，怎么会知道游轮如何运行。”Dean抱怨着，然后关掉了发动机。

他们汗流浃背地坐在闷热的车里，默默地盯着码头上等着通过预约检查的队伍。

“它并没有那么大，”Cas试图保持乐观。

“那可能是因为这艘游轮是专属游轮之类的，我不清楚。不过游轮两小时后离港，所以我们只有一点点时间来调查。”Dean从车里出来，吸了一口气，然后惊讶地发现空气中弥漫着盐的味道。虽然Dean成长的地方离海洋很远，但他私下里一直很喜欢大海。在他和Sam受到父亲猎魔的影响之前，他会在沙滩上花好几个小时去捡那些完好无损的贝壳，Sam则会堆一个城堡，或是挖一条深深的沟然后往里面灌满水。

回忆着那时的简单生活，Dean轻轻地笑了，然后和Cas一起向游轮走去。

“应该有船员入口的，”Cas自言自语道，他已经开始制定行动计划了，“我们从船员入口进去，这样的话，就可以和那些工作人员谈一谈，问问他们有没有看到什么可疑的东西。”

“嗯，听起来可行。”

他们转身离开了那些慢慢通过检查上船的人，突然，Cas停下了脚步，他皱紧了眉头。

“怎么了？”

“我们从这里没有办法上船，”Cas指向游轮，手指沿着游轮的长度比划了一下，“从码头到船上只有一个入口。所以，除非我们游过去，不然不可能从其他地方上船。”

“妈的，”Dean咕哝着，“我的警徽在车上吗？我们总是可以假装FBI唬住他们来做一些调查的。”

Cas对他皱了皱眉，从海上吹来的风弄乱了他的头发。

“调查什么？在什么事情都没发生的情况下，这看起来超级可疑。”  
“也是，”Dean点了点头，“我们可以说我们收到了小道消息之类的。我不知道，我就是随便说说。”

“不好意思，”一个女人从他们身后说道。他们转过身去，发现一个拿着充满威慑力的笔记板，身着乘务员套装的女士正傲慢地看着他们，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

Cas刚张开嘴想回话，过去Cas和陌生人搭话的种种噩梦般的经历在Dean眼前闪过，于是他温和地接过话：“天呐，女士，我很抱歉，我们绕了点路，怕来不及准时上船了。”

女士怀疑地眯起了眼：“你们有预约吗？如果没有的话，你们是不可以把车停在这里的，我恐怕得派警卫护送你们出去。”

“我们有预约，”当Cas这么说时，Dean差点把舌头给吞进去了。  
女士点了点头，把目光移向了她的笔记板，“好极了，你们姓什么？”

“S……Smith。”Cas的语调向上一转，转成了问句。

“我这里有两位Smith的预约，一个是Trevor和Rachel，另一个是Ryan和Alex。”

她微笑着看着他们，比之前热情了许多，“我猜你们是Ryan 和Alex吧。”

“是的，”Cas点了点头，“就是我们。”

“先生们，我带你们去你们的房间，你们有要取的李吗？”

“呃，有，”Dean呆呆地说，“我们需要从车里把我们的包取出来。”

“我等你们。”

Dean快步走向Impala，Cas紧紧跟在他身后。他们一走出那位女士的视野范围，Dean就立即转身面对着Cas。

“你疯了吗？”当Cas打开后备箱找行李袋的时候，Dean发出了嘘声，“我们不能假装情侣！”

Cas有点疯狂地看着他，“为什么不能？”

“因为……”正如你们所知，Dean真的想不到一个好借口来回答这个问题。因为那只是一个伪装；只是为了达到目的的一个手段；只是为了案子。就和Cas现在用他那大大的眼睛困惑地看着Dean的表情一样，这些都没什么大不了的，他甚至不该对这些做出反应。多亏了Cas，Dean觉得自己就是个白痴。

“好吧，”Dean嘟囔着抓起他的包，然后关上了后备箱，“但是我不会牵你那愚蠢的手。”

“这边请，”那位女士向他们喊道。她一路小跑向木码头，Dean和Cas赶紧跟上她。

“真他妈是个蠢主意，“Dean感受到脸颊上升起的红晕，然后自言自语道。当人们凝视着他们时，他不自然地整理了一下夹克。

“这个蠢主意是唯一一个能让我们上船的办法，”当这个拿着笔记板的女士向他们投去又一个充满评估意味的眼神时，Cas降低了声音，理智地说，“我们一得到想要的信息，就马上离开。”

“这件事真是越早结束越好。”

他们走到游轮附近时，这位女士放慢了脚步，和他们的步调保持一致。她的语调变得柔和了一些，Dean认为可能是为了让他们感到安心，“如你们所知，我们这是一艘LGBT2友好的游轮，所以你们理应不会受到任何骚扰，如果有人让你们感到困扰，请务必和我们说，因为我们希望这是一个能让你们得到治愈的地方。”

当这位女士转过身去，Dean转向了Cas，张开嘴无声地嘲弄道“治愈。”

这位女士带领他们穿过了在平台上排队的人，走向了船的主甲板。当看见甲板上那巨大的游泳池和热水浴缸时，Dean轻轻地吹了个口哨并用手肘戳了戳Cas，低声说道：“你看那个。”

Cas皱眉蹙眼地看向泳池，好像这样的放纵奢侈冒犯到了他一样，“有人花了很多钱来享受这些。”

“说得对，你知道吗，就算是下辈子我也过不上这种奢侈生活。”

“你们两个住在一层，”女士说道，然后带领他们穿过了一扇门进入了一条长长的室内走廊，“我希望一切符合你们的标准。”她快速地打开房门把钥匙递给Dean，“好好享受。”

Dean给了她一个微笑，然后用肩膀推开门，随即被所见到的景象吓了一跳。

“女士，”他无力地叫唤着，他摇了摇头却无法移开目光。“女士——”但是她已经走开了，走廊的门砰的一响——被关上了。  
Dean看着一脸便秘表情的Cas，一时说不出话来。

“这非常喜庆，”Cas说。

“这令人作呕，”Dean明显不赞同。

他们眼前的是一张超级无敌大的床，光滑的紫色被子上面摆着心形的枕头；墙上镶嵌着黑白图片，上面是一些摆着各种姿势的情侣；地上摆满了未点亮的香薰蜡烛。

在Dean试图平复心情时，Cas走进房内，开始近距离地检查里面的东西，他走到窗边，好奇地看着窗外的景色。

“这真是太可怕了，”Dean酝酿了很久，却只能说出这个。

“并不是那么糟糕。”

“就算是和其他人睡在这，我还是觉得毛骨悚然。看，这里——”Dean在门和有着巨大屏幕的电视之间的架子上拿下了一盘没怎么见过的DVD，“他们选择的电影是《真爱至上》和《27套礼服》，就是这样了，我受够了。”

“我觉得你有一点夸张了，”Cas心不在焉地说着然后去检查浴室。

“你才夸张，”Dean也走进了房间，门在他身后关上了。

Dean倒在床上，感受着床垫的弹性和被子的柔软。“这真像现实版的情人节恐怖电影。”

“我们之前确实调查过误入歧途的丘比特和爆炸的卡通爱心的案子。”Cas在浴室里回忆着，他好像打开了花洒。

“噢，伟大的旧时光。”

“那并不是不好的时光。”Cas回到主房，他的声音很轻柔，几乎充满了喜爱之情。他用一种奇怪的眼神斜视着Dean，几乎充满深情地说：“对我而言是很美好的回忆。”

“好吧，你对有趣的定义真他妈特别。我们快从这里出去开始调查吧，再待下去我就要发麻疹了。”Dean有点不情愿地从床上起来，尽管他不会承认，但是床垫真的软得就像是坐在巨大的棉花糖上。他快速的走过Cas的身边，拉动门把手。

Dean不知道他在期待些什么，可是门打不开了。

———————————————

“他妈的，”Dean扭了扭把手，又使劲拽了拽。

“我来试试，”Cas离他太近了，他甚至能听见Cas脉搏跳动的声音，这样的亲近让他退缩。

“我能打开，”他不爽地打断了Cas。他感到莫名的烦躁，随即抬起一只脚踩到门上，然后猛拉把手。然而不管怎么用力，门依旧不肯屈服，“狗娘养的。”

“有人把我们锁在这里了，”Cas惊慌失措地说着，他扫了一眼房间，肩膀因为紧张而变得僵硬起来。

“是啊，爱因斯坦。”

“我觉得，”Cas平视着Dean，“现在我们成了被追捕的一方了。”

Dean目瞪口呆地停了下来，“狗娘养的，”这一次他的语气中多了些惊讶。

“我们落入了陷阱之中，”Cas嘀咕着，然后径直走向窗边，“或许我们可以从窗口出去。”

“出去到大海的六十英尺深处？不干，谢谢你啊，Shamu。”（注：Shamu是世界上第一条会表演的杀人鲸的名字。）

游轮突然倾斜了一下，有什么东西发出了声响，感觉像是地板下的发动机发出的嗡嗡声，让人有种不详的预感。

“Dean,”Cas双手撑在窗边，他的声音听起来就像快窒息似的，“游轮已经离港了。”

“你他妈在和我开玩笑吧。”

“我并没有和你开玩笑。“

“它应该在两小时后才会离港。”Dean把额头抵在了门上，用力敲了两下门，砰砰的声响回荡在房内，“这不可能。”

“这并不是最糟糕的情况，”Cas强迫自己乐观，但是他的声音出卖了他。“那个怪物刚刚就能杀了我们的。至少现在能有一些时间让我们制定计划。”

“不，这正中那个怪物的下怀，”Dean的额头依旧抵在手臂上，他咬牙切齿地说，“他在和我们玩游戏，而我们甚至不知道那到底是什么东西，也不知道它的样子——它可能伪装成任何一个人混上船。这整件事真是太棒了，真的，好得不能再好了。”

“Dean，”Cas轻轻地说着，然后走到Dean身旁，把手放到他的肩上安抚他。Dean压下了想把手从肩上甩下去的幼稚冲动，“我们之前在更加糟糕的情况下遇到过更加棘手的敌人，这次也会没事的。在你反应过来之前，我们就已经回到Sam身边了。”

“我真他妈的希望如此，因为我真心不认为Kevin在这个时候能让Sam好好活着——”

突然传来了三声轻轻的敲门声，Dean惊讶地盯着门把手看了一会儿，然后伸出手慢慢地扭了一下，门就这样轻松地被打开了。  
“下午好，”一位没见过的女士在门的另一边兴高采烈地向他们打招呼。她有着一头直直的漂白的金发，眼睛在蓝色隐形眼镜的作用下变得十分明亮。“我来带你们熟悉环境，希望这一切都符合你们的心意。”

“听着，女士，”Dean把门大大地打开，注视着她，“虽然我不知道你在搞什么把戏，但是我们不会让你把我们当猴耍的，你明白了吗？”

“Dean，我不认为她知道那些事。”Cas在他旁边嘀咕着。

“这可不好说，”Dean冷静地深吸了口气，然后重新说道，“女士，你有办法能让游轮回到码头吗？我知道这不方便，但我弟弟病得很严重，我要回到——”

“我想，游轮一旦启航就不会改变航向了，”她充满同情地噘了噘嘴，“我的名字叫Zoe，现在，如果你们愿意到主甲板加入A组的话，我将会是你们的治愈指导。请带着你们最积极的态度和美好的意愿，让我们一起有所成长。”她转身离开，空气中弥漫着她身上刺鼻的香水味。

“我觉得我要吐了。”Dean停了下来，一只手捂着肚子，然后皱了皱眉，“对，绝对要吐了。”

或许有点被Dean的态度惹怒了，Cas朝他叹了口气，然后迈开脚步想要跟上Zoe。但是Dean抓住他的手腕把他拽了回来：“你他妈想干什么？”

“我想去参加活动，”Cas的脸微微地皱了起来，他挑了挑眉，抬起头向走廊那扇门的方向扬了扬，这动作绝对是从Sam那学来的，“你知道的，融入环境。”

“好吧，”Dean模仿着他的头部动作，加强了那个刻薄的表情，“我们还没有计划。”

“你不觉得如果我们不出现会很可疑吗？我们不一定非得参与进去。”

Dean有些恼怒的大大地叹了口气，偏头痛又席卷而来，就好像有人把螺丝重重地钻入他的头骨之中。“好吧，但是不要相信任何人，知道吗？那个怪物可能伪装成任何人，任何人，你听见我说的了吗？”

Cas不耐烦地点了点头，然后把手从Dean的手掌下抽离出来——Dean甚至没有意识到他一直抓着Cas的手。他赶快把手插进了口袋，感到一阵莫名的愤怒和慌张。

他们走到主甲板，在刺眼的阳光下，Dean痛苦地眯起了眼。眼前的景象让他呻吟出声：第一，茫茫大海包围着他们，除了远处迅速离开视野的码头，周围没有任何岛屿的踪影，（他意识到他真的字面意义上和Cas一起被困在他妈的大西洋上的船上。）第二，主甲板上有一个为了方便分享而用椅子围成的圆圈，而且坐在椅子上的人都注视着他。Dean渴望地看着下层甲板的游泳池，然后无视了Zoe那发亮专注并且让他起鸡皮疙瘩的眼神，跟着Cas走向那两个空椅子。

“欢迎，”Zoe愉快地说，随即提示道：“组员们？”每个人都被迫低声说道：“欢迎。”

Dean扮了个鬼脸随即坐了下来，看上去组里一半以上的人都殷切地希望参加讨论，这让他感到满意。

“我们正在介绍我们的故事呢，”Zoe说道，“有几对情侣已经分享了他们的故事，和小组分享能够很好地宣泄某些情感，你们觉得呢？”

Dean低声哼了一声，对这句话回以一个恼怒的嗤笑。

Zoe似乎在圈的另一边听到了他的嘲笑，她的目光透过那明亮艳丽的隐形眼镜紧紧地盯着Dean，她的睫毛迅速地扑扇着：“让我们欢迎我们的新人，来吧，介绍你们自己！”

Dean只是木讷地看着Zoe，而Cas则在他旁边不安地挪动着，重新调整放在腿上的手的位置。

“呃，嗨，”Dean最终说道，“我是Dean，这是我的……”他挣扎着，“朋友，Cas。”

“你在这里不必使用替代词，”Zoe悄悄地告诉他，“当你和我们在一起的时候，你想怎么称呼他都可以，这是一个安全的地方。”  
Cas侧过头咬着嘴唇无辜地注视着Dean，好像在忍住一个小小的微笑。

“生活伴侣，”Dean怒视着Cas。

“很好，”Zoe说道，把这两个个字的音拖得很长，就像小学老师一样。“那么你们的故事是什么呢，Dean？”

Dean呆呆地盯着Zoe，他的大脑短路了。

“故事？”他能感受到所有人的目光都汇聚到他的身上，他能感受到他的皮肤在那些人审视下变暖。

Zoe的眼睫毛有力地扇着，紫红色的嘴唇微微张开，她露齿一笑：“我只是想要一个简要的总结，甜心。你们是怎么相遇的，你们的……”她把一只手放在嘴边，轻声地说，“问题是什么？为什么今天你们和我们在一起？”

Dean只是盯着她，哑口无言。

“我们相遇的时候，我把Dean从地狱里救了出来。”

Dean很慢很慢地转向Cas，怒视着他。

令人惊讶的是，所有的情侣都点了点头，好像他们全都明白一样。  
“许多情侣刚认识的时候也是处于人生的黑暗时光，”Zoe精明地说，“嗯，确实是这样。”

“一开始很困难，”Cas继续说道，Dean就像吃了苍蝇一样。“Dean和我有政治分歧，而且我的家人不太喜欢他。”

“他们不赞同你和Dean在一起，”她会意地点了点头。

Cas的嘴角翘了翘，很显然他非常享受这个过程，与此同时，Dean加倍怒视着他。“你可以这么说，但我最终抛弃了家人的意见，做出了自己的选择。”

整个小组的人都在点头，有些人还向他表示同情。Dean依旧在状况外，落后了所有人四步，或者说，十步。

“Dean？”Zoe仿佛感受到他的挣扎，鼓励道，“你愿意继续吗？”  
Dean盯着她看了一会儿，然后一脸茫然地看向了面无表情看着他的Cas，Cas和组里其他人一样正等着他说些什么。

“好吧，”Dean在长时间的沉默后开口说道，“我们那时一起经历了一些真的很糟糕的事情。”他为了惹恼Cas，故意停了下来，“有时候真的像是世界末日。”

其他情侣一致地点了点头，而Cas却不赞同地看着他。

“然后…”Dean努力将他声音中的苦涩隐藏起来，他真的做到了，但是记忆的旧伤星火燎原般肆虐而来让他感到一阵痛苦，“Cas试着扮演上帝。”

令人不安的沉默在组内蔓延。那些原本在发呆的人重新被他的故事所吸引，眼睛一动不动地盯着他。

“那很像他被什么我所不知道的东西附身了，”尽管Dean能够感受到Cas正在无比痛苦地看着他，他却不敢正视Cas的眼睛，“他伤害了我的弟弟，然后…离开了。”

人们开始窃窃私语，有些人在座位上不安地扭动着。他们现在完全投入到了这个故事中。

“他离开了一年。我…我以为他死了。没有任何关于他的消息。然后，当他回来的时候，他失忆了。”

现在每一双眼睛都紧紧地盯着他，而Cas的目光则无比的沉重，“那就像他…”，为了大家着想，Dean尽量避免说出被路西法幻觉折磨之类的话，“…和现实脱了节。他最终还是恢复正常了，但是在那之后他失踪了。我…每天都在联系他，想找到他，但是他却没有回复。当我找到他的时候，他却说出这是在保护我之类的话。然后当我离开那个小镇的时候，我试着带他一起去我要去的地方，他却因为觉得自己不值得拥有第二次机会，所以选择留在了那里。”奇怪的是，现在Dean觉得讲话容易多了，“可是他还是回来了，然后就在我一度认为所有的事情都向好的方向发展时，他的姐妹找到了他。之后事情就变得糟糕透顶，她控制了他，搞坏了他的脑袋，你们明白吗？然后他又离开了—噢，在他打了我一顿之后一言不发地离开了。所以现在我们在这里了。Dean拍了下手，然后搓了搓，苦笑着说道：“还有什么问题吗？”

整个小组都沉默了，所有人都在盯着他。Zoe的脸有些木然，看起来就好像没有电的机器人。

Dean终于敢看向Cas了，Cas正盯着腿上那双叠在一起的手，他的手指因为某些难以琢磨的情绪绞紧又分开。

“好吧，”Zoe打破了令人不快的沉默，假装很开心的说道：“听起来你们之间好像有许多问题需要处理，比如：情绪控制和虐待…你们来这里是明智的。真的很明智。你们将在这里开始复合的过程。“  
一声嘲讽从Dean的喉咙中溢了出来，他双手交叉放在胸前然后靠在了椅子背上。Cas依旧没有看他。

“好了。“Zoe轻轻地拍了拍手然后说道，“剩下的故事我们要留到晚上再讲，现在我们要小小地休息一下，然后重新找回好的气氛，可以吗？大家伙没问题吧？吧台那里有些零食，请自行拿取。我们也有为可爱的小姐们准备的低热量选择！”

“Dean。”Cas立刻说道，并且将一只手放在了Dean的肩上，可是Dean甩掉了他的手。

“我真的不想听，Cas。”

“我很…”

“求你了，”Dean闭上了眼睛，然后用手按了按太阳穴说道，“求你了，别再说你很抱歉了。我知道，你很抱歉，Cas，对吧？我希望”抱歉“可以让所有的该死的坏事都消失，我真的这么希望，那能让我地狱般的生活轻松一点。可是它做不到，不是吗？”

Dean颤抖着做了个深呼吸，然后平静地看着Cas。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，里面充满了懊悔—该死的，还是那么蓝。

“我明白，”Cas点了点头，艰难地咽了下口水，“我当然明白。”他僵硬地站了起来，差点被椅子腿绊倒。然后他低着头驼着背沮丧地向吧台走去。Dean在他身后叹了口气，又揉了揉眼睛。

Dean感觉有人拍了他的肩膀一下，然后他转过身来看到了一位顶着方便面头的精神饱满的中年妇女。

“在经历那些悲剧之后你们两个居然还在一起，真是不可思议！”那个女人对他说道，“你一定非常爱他。”

Dean只是瞪了她一眼，站起身来向Cas的方向走去。吧台边上一群他那个小组的人围着装满零食的碗，有些人边盯着他边低声嘟囔着。Dean对他能够听到这些话感到十分烦躁，好像他会在乎这群挥霍无度的人对他的评价一样。

Cas已经不知道消失到哪儿去了，Dean也无心去找他。Dean在一碟满满的脆玉米片前停下了脚步，斜靠着吧台，然后斜眼观察着船外的状况，希望能找到陆地。但是他转了一圈，显然除了大海什么都没有。

“你的经历真的是太糟糕了，”Dean旁边的女孩子说道。他本能地将身子转向了那个女孩，那个女孩友善地朝他笑了笑。她那黑色凌乱的发髻高高的斜挽着，身上穿着一件蓝绿色衬衫，这两者组合在一起变得前卫而潮流。她大概二十七八岁，也可能更年轻一点，她那双长睫毛的黑色眼睛正在看着他。

“对啊，”Dean说道，成功从他不好的情绪中挤出来一个迷人的微笑，“我经历了很多这种事情。”

“顺便说一句，我是Shay（I am shay），”她伸出一只纤细的手，“Shay Mondoza。”

“你很害羞吗？”

“没有。只是我的名字那么发音而已。”

“Dean，”他快速在夹克上掸了掸玉米片的碎屑，然后握住了她的手，“Winchster。”

Shay微笑着说道：“很高兴认识你，DeanWinchster。”

他们沉默了一阵，都不确定该说些什么，然后Dean大胆地问道：“呃…只是好奇。你为什么会来这？”

Shay微微地笑了笑，手里玩着她的头发，好像她突然之间尴尬了起来：“看见她了吗，那边的那个？”

Dean顺着她手指的方向看到了一个仍然坐在座位上高挑的非洲裔女人，他点了点头。

“那是Thea，我的女朋友。”Shay懊悔地笑着，“她骗了我，所以我们来到了这儿。”

Dean挑了挑他的眉毛，眼睛依然看着Thea不动的身影：“喔，那太糟了，我很抱歉。欺骗是…你能承受的最坏的事情了吧。”

“是啊，我同意。”Shay说道，“但是我在我们的墙上开了个洞，所以我可能也做了很糟糕的事情。”

“对啊，可能吧，”Dean勉强笑了笑表示同意，“可是我已经在墙上开过无数的洞了，我还是好好的。”

Shay朝他投去了一个怀疑的眼神：“你也经历过？”

Dean笑了下，然后又一次看向大海：“不，并没有。”他不确定他究竟经历过没有。

“我还是希望我们能够把问题解决掉。我爱她，你知道吗？我太他妈爱她了。她是我一生的挚爱，为了和她复合，我愿意做任何事。”Shay从吧台的银碗底部拿出了一个椒盐卷饼，然后忧郁地咬着它。“烂透了的关系，对吗？”

“明白了，”Dean边嘟囔着边拿起一片玉米片坚果丢进了嘴里。

“你希望从这里得到些什么，Dean？”

Dean对这个问题毫无防备，咀嚼的动作也因此僵住了。过了一会儿，他将东西咽了下去，小心翼翼地回答道：“我…我，呃。我和Cas保持这种糟糕的状态已经很长时间了。如果事情能够解决掉那就再好不过了，我猜。”

Shay的眼睛在他的脸上来回审视着：“你来这不是为了复合吗？”  
即使在他自己看来这听起来一点都不好笑，Dean还是笑了笑：“当然不是。只是在得到你想要的东西之前你只能不断尝试，哪怕会经历一些争吵，破坏或者什么糟糕的事情。但是，呃…”他又咽了下口水，然后垂下眼睛看着手上的老茧，“当你关心某些人的时候，你经历的除了好事情还有许多坏事情。哪怕是经历再多的坏事情，你还是一样在乎着他。”

“嗯，“Shay点了点头，目光滑向了一边，“说到坏的事情，你男朋友刚才呕吐到快把内脏都吐出来了。”

———————————————

“什么？噢，靠。”Dean最终找到了在船的一边缩成一团的Cas，他一只手捂着他的肚子，另一只手紧张不安地抓着栏杆。Dean抛下Shay并向她快速道了个歉，然后穿过甲板跑到了Cas的身边停下，将一只手放在了Cas的背上。Cas的衬衫全部被汗浸湿贴在了Dean的手掌上。

      “Cas？你还好吗？”

      “没事，”Cas用一种快死了的声音说道。他用手臂支撑着额头，后背在Dean的手下面颤抖着，Dean想都没想便开始舒缓地用他的手在Cas的后背上呈圆圈状抚摸，与此同时他仍在分辨他正在做的动作是不是出格了。反正当他还是个孩子的时候，他妈妈总是对他这样做。

      “你不是晕船吧，嗯？”（Need to find your sea legs, eh?）Dean在他的笑话里满意地小小地笑了笑。

      “求你闭嘴吧，Dean。”

      “好吧。”

       在他开始另一轮呕吐之前Cas抓住了船边，然后在漱完口之后又吐了出来。

      “我不知道人们在游轮上还会晕船，”Dean自己想着。

      “呃，”Cas嘟囔着，“我讨厌这个。”

      “轮船？”

      “变成人类。”

      “好吧，真不走运。每个人都会呕吐。这会马上过去的。”

      “不好意思，”一个傲慢的声音在Dean身后响起，当Cas疲劳地抬起头时Dean换了个位置。是之前那个留着方便面头的女人，她黑着脸盯着Cas好像她的目光可以把他打出地球。这真是滑稽毕竟她看着的人本来就不是地球人。

      “我有什么可以帮助你的吗？”Dean说道，“如果你开不出来的话，我们现在有些忙。”

       那个女人没有理他，仍然将注意力放在Cas身上：“你应该为抛弃和虐待你可怜丈夫的做法感到羞耻。像你这样的人应该下地狱。”

      “往后退，女士，”Dean呵斥道，然后又将一只手放到了Cas的后背上。Cas已经把注意力从那个女人身上转移走了，他似乎十分努力专注于不要再次呕吐。

      “如果你够聪明的话，你最好离开他，”那个女人现在对Dean说道，她的金耳环随着她生气地晃脑袋的动作叮当作响。

      “好吧，我猜我是一个傻子，”Dean只是反着说道，当那个女人气哼哼地回到她那坐在共享圈的座位上十分困惑的丈夫身边时Dean感到十分满意。

 “谢谢你保护我们之间的虚假关系，Dean”Cas冲着大海说道，“这对我来说意味着很多。”

     “嘿，闭嘴吧。我还在生你的气。”

      在他再次呕吐之前，Cas向Dean投去一个朦胧可怜的眼神。

     “这太他妈混乱了，”Dean说道，更多的是说给自己而不是Cas，“这到底是怎么发生的？我们来这儿是狩猎的，我们却以被狩猎而结束。”

      Cas从喉咙里溢出一声含糊的杂音。

     “和Sam一起的时候从没有发生过这种事，”Dean指责道。Cas干巴巴地回答道：“为我们的坏运气感到抱歉。”

      他站起来，迟疑地摇晃了几下，然后Dean将一只手放到了他的肩膀上使他保持稳定。Cas做了个深呼吸，无论是恶心还是余味都让他蹙了蹙眉，之后他向Dean的方向点头表示了感谢。

     “我觉得我可能要去躺一会，”Cas说道，他的皮肤仍然泛着轻微的绿色光泽。

     “你想我和你一起去吗？”Dean问道，然后快速纠正道，“不是一起躺，我的意思是，只是，你会不会再次恶心—”

     “我会好的。”Cas的目光划过Dean然后又重新将注意力集中在他的右肩膀上，“我看见你在和那个女孩聊天。你应该试着从她那得到些信息。”

     “哦。没错，是个好主意。”哦，他们正在调查呢。他大概应该去调查人们。“但是我打赌，是那个吓人的Zoe小妞捣的鬼。”

      Cas盯着他，可能有些被逗乐了但更多的是疲劳。Dean第一次注意到他眼睛周围的皱纹，这些让他突然奇怪的想到：Cas在变老。Cas将来会死。可能是更早而不是更迟。

       “呃，好好休息一下，”Dean说道，他的声音甚至在他自己听来都是游离的，“呕吐这种事总会过去的。只要想象你在陆地上。”

        Cas点了点头然后头也不回地向房间的方向走去。Dean回到那里，但是Shay已经离开了酒吧。她再次坐在了Thea旁边，她们没有一个人向对方说话，虽然身体在相同的角度上，但是彼此之间有一定的距离。

        Dean朝Shay的方向走了一步，然后停了下来，渴望地盯着下层甲板上的泳池。在他作出决定之前，他又挣扎地犹豫了一会儿。和他经常做的那样，他得到了一个回声，去他妈的。

        他已经把他的衬衫脱掉，然后向泳池走去。

       Cas从睡梦中惊醒，感到呼吸困难，浑身上下都被汗水浸湿，被单贴在他的身上。在慌乱迷惘的一瞬间，他不知道他在哪儿，他在房间里寻找着熟悉的东西直到他看到了在床脚的Dean的起绒粗呢的包。他能感到来自记忆的噩梦抓力渐渐远去，他的心因为肾上腺素快速跳动着，耳边也响起一阵阵雷鸣声。他仍然能够感到Metatron 的冰冷的半圆凿型的天使之刃划过他的气管，那种感觉和他被绑在Naomi的椅子上一样清晰，然后他深吸了一口气，干燥的空气闯入他的肺里。

       他从床上跌跌撞撞坐起来，又花了些时间从床单里出来，然后他走进卫生间就立即在马桶里吐了。他的整个身体仍因为噩梦的惊吓不断颤抖，因为呕吐而疲惫不堪，而且很有可能脱水了。

      很长时间他还在马桶边上弓着身子，当他的额头在手臂的支撑下休息的时候他的呼吸断断续续像破布一样。然后他颤抖着站了起来将马桶冲了。

      Cas又深吸了一口气，伸展了一下他的肩膀，然后将一只手放在了水槽上仔细看着镜子中的自己。他的脸颊被粉红色的暗斑所覆盖，头发在睡梦中被弄乱成一团，上面的一些地方还沾着东西，他怀疑那些是汗液或者是唾液。他的眼睛—不是Jimmy的眼睛，他的眼睛—因为疲劳而沉重潮湿。

      Cas试着用一只手抚摸他下巴上的胡子；抚摸那鼻子上直挺，柔和的倾斜；他拉了拉脸颊上的皮肤，又轻柔地碰了碰他自己那干裂的嘴唇。在他眼睛的角落里，在他的额头上，在他嘴唇的边缘周围蚀刻着一些皱纹。

      Cas在水槽前向前倾着身子，直到他的鼻子几乎要压倒玻璃上。他在用他自己的目光搜寻着。他不是很确定他在寻找些什么，但是他希望当他看到它的时候他知道那是什么。

       他不期望能找到任何东西，但是当他失败的时候他仍然怪异地感到失望。

       他叹了口气向后退了退，然后他脱掉了他的衬衫，之后脱掉裤子只剩下拳击短裤。他盯着自己在全身镜里裸体很长时间，不断转向观察不同的角度，轻轻地戳着肋骨的突起，Jimmy既不是特别强壮也不是特别瘦弱，而是塑造了一种适中的体型。Cas很好奇多少肌肉是他自己锻炼出来的，这些躯干上的暗斑有多少属于他自己而且是他独一无二的。

      在估算了一阵之后，他放弃了探索然后开始来回调整淋浴，当水冰凉地淋在他赤裸的皮肤上时他呻吟了一声。过了一会儿，他叹了口气；冰凉的水对他那滚烫的皮肤来说是种慰藉，化学物质、污垢、血液和腐败的东西形成一道道灰色的条纹消失在下水道中。  
他开始明白人类为什么这么喜欢洗澡。这…很有益健康，利于独处。好像一个让他的思想自由呼吸的安静空间，但又不会被拉进他自己头脑中的静默中去。水流的声音像雨水包围着他，有节奏地敲击着那令人痛苦的沉默，那种他的荣光被从身体里提取出来，被埋葬的痛苦。

         当房门砰地一声关上的时候，Cas刚刚洗完澡将水关上。Dean回来了。

        “Cas？”Dean在空荡的房间里疑惑地问道。

        “等一下。”Cas一只手从淋浴帘里伸出来然后抓了一条挂在淋浴架上干净的浴巾。鉴于这具身体并不完全是他的（这是他的，他提醒自己），他不介意Dean是否看到他的裸体。但是他估计Dean会因为这种行为而十分生气。

        “兄弟，当你洗澡的时候要关门，”Dean说道，他的声音越来越近，现在在浴室里回荡着了，尽管他听起来不是真正地生气了，“否则所有蒸汽就会跑到屋子里。”

       “我洗了个冷水澡，”Cas不耐烦地回答道，把一条毛巾牢牢地缠在他的臀部上然后踩在冰冷、潮湿的瓷砖上，“没有蒸汽。”

        一瞬间，他们互相盯着对方，尽管Cas不知道为什么，这让人感觉及其地不舒服。可能是因为Dean在他快速将目光移开之前，他的眼睛扫过Cas身体的方式；或者可能是Cas受他那不听话的人体激素的摆弄而脸红了。不管哪种方式，他们两个人都不说话让场面变得十分令人恐惧，而且Cas因为穿的很少让他感觉非常暴露—好吧，所以他告诉自己—要和人类的肉体相处。

        “好吧，这是人类礼仪，”Dean最终开了口。他的眼睛安全地落在了Cas的脸上而且即使Cas在向水槽走去他的眼睛也始终在那儿，“感觉好些了吗？”

        “好多了，”Cas边在他的洗漱包里找剃须膏边回答道，“关于案子有什么好消息吗？”

        “没有。”Dean听起来很失望，“我，呃，做了点休整。”

         Cas斜着眼仔细地看着他。他觉得Dean看上去有点傻。

         “对不起，”Dean难为情地说道。

         “你值得一些休息时间，”Cas耸了耸肩说道，然后他挤了些剃须膏到手上，“没有道歉的必要。”

          Dean清了清他的喉咙然后靠着浴室的门框让他的肩膀休息着，好像他并不确定他应该呆在哪，“好吧。没错。好吧。他们在叫我们去参加另一个活动—”Cas能在他的声音中听见翻白眼的声音，“—所以你要立刻穿上衣服，我们必须去主甲板。”

        “我在想我可以这样去，”Cas说道，然后将剃须膏涂到他的脸颊上。

        “你一定在逗我，”Dean不确定地说道。

        “是的，Dean。”

        “哈。呃，我的意思是，你可以。可能这会让我们更快被扔下船去。”

        “如你所愿，这样不正好吗”Cas嘟囔道，没有完全注意到他之前在说什么，然后他意识到Dean在门边变得僵硬，他想Dean可能误解了他的意思。

         Cas没有眨眼地挽回说：“毕竟我们越快下船，我们就能越快回到Sam身边。”

         Dean在他的余光里变得放松了。“是啊。我开始想那个呆子了。我还没有检查他们是不是还有手机服务呢。”

         “而且我们就能越快开始寻找我的荣光，”当他将剃须刀的刀刃放到颧骨时Cas说道，这话更多是说给自己而不是Dean。然后Dean清了清他的喉咙悄悄地找了个借口离开了浴室。

           Cas剃完胡子，然后在Dean嘟囔着要求下关上门去换了衣服。当他走出来的时候Dean正待在巨大的紫色沙发上，他的手放在膝盖上，表情显得若有所失。

           Dean没说一句话就站了起来向门走去，然后停下转了回来好像他要说些什么，但是他的下巴紧了紧，又耸了耸肩走出了房间。Cas跟在他后面，试着用他的手指在他潮湿的头发上移来移去，一种奇怪的不安感涌了出来。

主甲板上已到了日落时间，尽管周围的水让他的胃涌起了一阵阵想吐的感觉，Cas还是花了一会去欣赏美景。Dean停下脚步等着他，手不安地在腿边晃动，眼睛盯着变暗的太阳沉入水底。过了一会儿Cas发现他一直盯着Dean，关注着下沉太阳的红色光芒在Dean的轮廓上投下的阴影。

        “你是来还是怎么？”Dean问道。幸亏他没有注意到Cas的目光，然后Cas在心里摇醒了自己，跟着Dean穿过了甲板。

         “欢迎，欢迎，”当他们向椅子围成的圈走过去的时候，Zoe笑着说道。而Dean用气音抱怨了一声，那声音听起来充满了怀疑和贬低。和Dean之前聊天的那个女孩Shay从圈子里微笑着向他们挥了挥手，然后Cas犹豫不决地回应了一下。

         “今天晚上的活动我们将以伴侣形式进行，”Zoe说道，她交叉了双腿然后又放了下来，她的双手双手端庄地放在膝盖上。“这将是治疗过程的第一步，这将给你一个机会去真正了解你的伴侣哪里是情绪化的。这个环节叫做‘飞翔的颜色’。哦，让我们来看看我们的幸运儿。Frank和Georgia先来试试。”Zoe转向那对坐在她旁边的那对离对方越远越好的伴侣。

          Zoe拿出一个小的，黑色袋子然后说道：“抽一种颜色。”

          那个女人，Georgia，不情愿地伸手掏了掏然后抽了一张绿色的卡片。

         “绿色：你感到愧疚的事，”Georgia读出来卡片上的内容，然后Cas的心似乎停跳了一下。

         “现在Frank，看着Georgia的眼睛然后告诉她一些你真正愧疚的事情，”Zoe强调道，将她的身体摆成Cas认为是在缓解但呈现出来却是强硬的一个角度。

          Frank不舒服地看着Georgia：“我，呃，对于欺骗你感到愧疚，Georgia。”

          Georgia眯起了眼睛：“去一边的，Frank。”

          “好吧，好吧。”Zoe用柔软紧张的笑声打断了他们，“你们已经找到了主旨不是吗？这是个好的开始的地方！ 分发一下这些袋子，每对伴侣一个。”

          “我不会玩这个愚蠢的游戏，”Dean边低声地向Cas那边说着边从坐在旁边伴侣的手里接过袋子然后将沿着直线将剩下四个传了过去。

         “必须要参加，”Zoe说道，像小鸟一样点了点头，又眨了眨眼。

         “我发誓，这听力太他妈变态了，”Dean低声说道，“这个小妞简直像蝙蝠侠。”

         “开始吧，”Zoe边说着边站起来向Dean的方向投去了死一般的表情。

         “你先，Cas。”Dean假笑着说道，然后把袋子递给了他。

         “你真的意识到了我先抽意味着从你先开始吗，”Cas说着将手伸进了袋子里。

           Dean沾沾自喜地笑瞬间消失了。

          “红色：你现在感觉怎么样？”Cas大声读了出来，之后看向Dean等待着回答。

           Dean耸了耸肩，向后靠向椅子然后防御似的双臂交叉在一起：“我猜我现在有点饿了。”

           Cas因为紧张吞咽了一下喉咙里干涩的喉结：“说实在的，Dean。我想知道。”

           Dean尖锐地看着他，然后权衡了一阵。那几分钟里在他们之间除了紧张的沉默什么都没有，只有周围伴侣的低声的交谈打破着这种沉默。

          “你想让我说什么，Cas？”Dean说道 ，他从双臂交叉的位置抬起一只手然后又放了下去，“真的，你想让我说什么？”

          “真相。”

          “真相？好吧。”Dean抬起下巴，用冷冰冰的表情看着Cas，“我很生气。”

          “好吧。”  
          “我受够了。对于你。”

          “继续。”

          “我的意思是，真的，”Dean厉声说道，带着突如其来的震惊，“去你的，Cas。首先是整件成为上帝和Crowley的烂事，那些事我甚至没有生气，但是之后你被拽进炼狱？我—”Dean的声音变得分崩离析，他似乎挣扎了一会，眼睛看着另一个方向。Cas僵在了原地，他的手里紧紧地抓着那张红色卡片。

          Dean的目光重新回到了他身上，那眼神中包含着不友善和受伤，然后他降低了他的声音：“每天晚上，Cas。他妈的每天晚上我都在召唤你，而你甚至不让我知道你还活着？告诉我你还没有死？我祈祷，我乞求，我讨价还价。在我认为你还活着之后我跟你说了很久的话。你全听见了，你他妈的听见了每一个词，然后怎样，它只是—这些对于你来说没有任何意义吗？”

      “那是在保护你，”Cas坚持说道，“Dean—”

      “然后嘿，你飞到Narnia后一个多月然后不说一个字。我的意思是，真的？之后在那个地宫里。你—记得吗？—他妈的打了我然后一个字都不说就走了。”Dean的声音在吼叫的边缘，“我仍然在向你祈祷，开着窗户还是无论什么，而你却都没有想过要回来，直到需要我做些什么的时候。好吧，因为你不相信我。因为我没有付出什么去赢得你的信任，尤其是当说到一些像该死的药片一样愚蠢的事情的时候。”

      Cas的眼眶温热干燥，他觉得就像Naomi把锋利的钻子深深地钻入他头颅之中，猛烈地刺激着他的眼睛。“Dean，我很抱歉。”

     “是啊，当你变成上帝之后你很抱歉，当经历炼狱的事之后你很抱歉，你总是在道歉。”Dean深深吸了一口气，这使得他气息不稳。他本不打算说的话随即脱口而出，“你什么时候才能不再离开？”

那一刻，他们都呆住了，凝视着彼此如临深渊。

      “我不想离开的，”Cas说，“我从来……我从来没想过要离开，是当时形势所迫，我只能离开。”

      “不是形势，该死的，Cas，是选择。我明白的，我不是你最优先的选择，我也不要求变成你的最优选。但是，我是你的朋友，我是说，至少我以为我是，我甚至以为我们是家人，无论面对怎样的情形，你都不能抛弃家人。或许你不这么认为，不过没关系，你怎么会理解呢，你是天使，或者说你曾经是天使。但是我以为-——Dean的声音好像突然消失了，他清了清喉咙，再次开口，“我以为Sam和我对你而言不仅如此，但我们仅此而已，这实在太伤人了，Cas，太他妈伤人了。”

         Cas觉得异常眩晕，他呼出的气紧紧地梗在喉咙。这是数个月来除了生活琐事，Dean对他说的最正式的事情。当这些事被开门见山地说出来，当他有机会去回应的时候，他却完全不知道该说些什么。

       “Dean，”他的声音十分轻柔。

        Dean从他手中抢过袋子，他低下了头，脸上笼罩了一层阴影。“到我了。”

       “Dean，”Cas又叫了他一次。

       “蓝色，”Dean读着卡片的内容，“你害怕的事情。”

        Cas干笑了一声，他依旧觉得眩晕，“我害怕的事情？”

        Dean点了点头，不去看他。他握着卡片的手在微微颤抖着。  
       “我害怕我自己，”Cas轻轻地说。

       “因为天堂发生的那些破事，”Dean眯起眼睛猜测着。

       “不，”Cas摇了摇头，“好吧，我是说，是的。我想那可能也是一小部分原因，但是我更怕的是我会给你带来什么。”

Dean愣住了，刚才想说的话也被冻结在嘴里，他看着Cas的样子就像被扇了一巴掌似的。

        Cas接下来的话就这样结结巴巴地说了出来，“如果你遇到危险，我会为了救你毫不犹豫地毁了整个星球。更可怕的是什么呢？”他咽了咽口水，不敢看向Dean的眼睛，“更可怕的是，如果能够保护你，我是不会改变这样的自己的，就算我想改变，我也不能改变。我想，这就是我最害怕的。”

        Dean的嘴张开又合上，一脸挫败。

        “这……不是什么好事，Cas，”他终于找回了声音，无力地说道。

        “我知道，所以我才害怕。”Cas把袋子从Dean僵硬的手指中抽离。他的心脏剧烈跳动着，就像蜂鸟在他耳边扇动翅膀。他抽了一张卡片，“黄色，”他说，“让你开心的事情。”

        “喔，”Dean说着，紧绷的眼角松弛下来，他刚刚还为接下来的问题感到紧张呢。“嗯，这个简单。长途自驾，摇滚乐，好吃的汉堡，超爽的性爱，还有手工制作的派。”Dean把玩着手上的戒指，露出了一个勉强的微笑。“和Sam一起在电视上看棒球比赛，黑啤，黑咖啡，地堡，Charlie，Kevin和Sam。”有那么一瞬间，他的声音变得很小，并且混杂着尴尬和真诚，“还有你，当你不是一个小混球的时候。”

       Dean扫了Cas一眼，Cas能感觉到自己脸上挂上了小小的微笑，驱赶了之前渗透全身的寒冷。就这样过了一会儿，他们之间的压力也随着呼吸消散了。突然，一切又回归原样，就像拉伸开的橡皮筋反弹回去了一样，然后Dean皱着眉从Cas手里把袋子拿了过来。

     “蓝色，”他抽出卡片后说道，“你害怕的东西，噢，等等，你已经——”

     “我害怕我没有灵魂。”这句话完全没经过大脑就这么说了出来。Dean完完全全惊呆了，就和Cas一样。他根本没料到自己会这么说，他甚至没有这么想过，他有这么想过吗？

       Dean对着Cas眨了眨眼，看上去就像被伏击了一样，“你在说什么啊？你为什么会没有灵魂？”

      “我曾经是一个天使，”这个推论可是一点儿都不意外。“我的荣光被夺走了，我什么都没有了，只剩下一幅驱壳而已。”

      “Cas，”Dean向前倾了倾身子，把那袋卡片放到地上，他切换到那个轻率的天生保护者模式。Cas想抗议，他想把注意力都集中在Dean的身上而不是他自己身上，更不是集中在这件事上。可是Dean却对他说，“嘿，Cas。”

       Cas终于回望Dean，他的手愚蠢地颤抖着。

      “你有灵魂，”Dean目光温和地说着，“如果你没有我们会知道的。”

      “我没有，”Cas说，“从形而上学的观点来说，这是没有……意义的。我的荣光已经消失了，什么都没有留下。”

      “万一你新生了一个灵魂呢？”Dean问。

       这是个合理的问题，但是Cas摇了摇头，“灵魂就像……像能量一样，Dean。灵魂是纯粹的能量，能量是守恒的，它不能被创造或是被消灭，它只是存在于世。”

      “记得Sam没有灵魂的时候吧？记得那个时候他是什么样的？如果你没有灵魂，你会变成那种样子。”

       Cas深吸了口气，气息不稳地说：“这真的很愚蠢，我不知道我为何这么在意。”

      “嘿，这很正常。你是在害怕在你死后无处可归？”

       Cas勉强地笑了笑，“不，我宁愿永生沉睡，也不愿来世困我。”  
       Dean皱着眉，好像在表示反对。

      “我害怕……空虚，”Cas坦言，当他说这句话时他没有去看Dean，而是把目光移向自己的双手——Jimmy那晒黑的，光滑的，纤细的手。“当我还是天使的时候，Jimmy就像一个箱子，一个瓶子，而我被困于其中。”Cas毫无幽默地笑了笑，“好吧，那就像是把太阳从针眼里穿过一样。我的荣光……类似于你们的灵魂，它是你的本质，它让你保持本真，是你存在的证明。”Cas的喉咙像是被什么东西痛苦地堵住了，“Metatron把我的荣光夺走了，我不知道我是什么了。”他朝自己比划了一下，伸手在柔滑的袖子上摸索着手臂的骨骼结构，多年之前Jimmy还在的时候，Cas也会这么做。“我和这具身体一起经历了很多，和他相连，并且喜爱他，我不会再选其它的肉身，但这不是我。”

      一时之间，Dean什么都说不出来。当Cas鼓起勇气抬起头时，他惊讶地发现Dean正盯着他。Cas慌了，立刻低下头，又抬起头，Dean还在盯着他。然后他的嘴唇微微上翘，露出一个满意的微笑。

      “干嘛？”Cas问道。

      “没什么，只是当你还是天使，展开这种对话时，你总是会拍拍翅膀飞走，你现在完全不知道该怎么做，是吧？”

       Cas怒视着他，“我很高兴我的不适令你如此愉悦。”

       Dean收起笑容，“我只是在打趣你，Cas。你看，我真的不知道该怎么去心理分析一个天使，好吧？这真不是我的……领域，呃，我真的无法理解一个摩天大楼一样的东西在小小的人体内是什么感觉，你懂？不过我想我可以尝试去做‘Cas咨询顾问’。”

       Cas怀疑的目光透过睫毛看向Dean，后者搓了搓双手。

      “Cas，”Dean严肃地说，“我很抱歉，Metratron是这样一个超级无敌王八蛋，他对你做了那些病态的，充满侵犯的，残忍的事。你有权利对这一切感到生气因为生活就是这样他妈的不公平。可是不论你有没有灵魂，或是其他什么，这些真的不重要，真的。”

     “这对我很重要，”Cas说，“虽然我不知道为什么这么想。”

     “好吧，这对我来说不重要，”Dean说，“你始终是Cas。”

      Cas阴郁地笑了笑，凝视着他躁动不安的手指，“至少在我是天使的时候，我有能力去帮助人类，弥补我的过错，能够有所作为。把那些被我摧毁、夷为平地的地方回复原貌。而现在我能做什么呢？无助如我能做些什么来纠正自己的错误？我没用了，死了更好。”  
Dean死一般地一动不动坐在座位上，“你不是这样想的。”

      “我就是这样想的，”Cas咬牙切齿，他的怒气，他的自负像有毒的废弃物一样在体内慢慢膨胀。“在炼狱有机会的时候，我就该杀了自己，以免带给天堂那么多痛苦，以免给你造成痛苦。”

      “Cas，”Dean突然说，他疲惫地搓了搓脸，肩膀也沉沉地向内弯曲着，“不用……不用担心我，好吗？确实，你让我经历了一些狗屎一样的事，但在最后我总能承受它，我经历过更糟的事情。”

     “你不必承担这些，我应该保护你的。”

     “这不是你的工作，没有人让你这么做。”

     “我自己想这么做，”Cas激动地反驳，“当我把你从地狱拉上来时，你灵魂上的印记就是我的荣光，那一刻我就已经宣言你的灵魂由我治愈，由我保护了。”他抬头看向上空，天气渐暗，星光闪烁。“我是守护者。”

     “天呐，Cas。”

     “什么？”

     “没什么，”Dean疲惫地摇了摇头，闭上了眼，“没什么，只是我们……我们搞砸了，你意识到了吗？”

      Cas歪了歪脑袋，沉思着：“当我们在一起，我们能少搞砸一些。”

      Dean断然地笑了：“我不认为这是真的。”

     “不是吗？”

     “不。我认为我们都是等着发射的武装炸弹。”Dean的嘴唇翘了翘，然而笑意并没有延伸到他的眼里，“但是我不想去解除它，简直他妈的像个受虐狂一样，”

      Cas泄了口气，肩膀耷拉下来，“Dean。”

      Dean凝视着他，他的身影笼罩在昏暗的蓝色暮光之下，看起来比Cas之前见过的更悲伤更老。“或许你在炼狱自我了断或是怎样，能够为天堂避免了很多麻烦，但那又怎样，Cas？天堂为你做过什么？地球上有很多人需要你，或许我很自私，但是你现在活着站在我面前比你的兄弟姐妹们因为Metatron对他们的麦片不爽而生气重要多了。”

      “那是我的家，”Cas嘟囔着，“是我的家人。”

      “Sam和我是你的家人。”Dean说。

      “是的，天堂也清楚地知道，我已经把我的优先选择表达的非常明确了。”Cas叹了口气，然后烦恼地看着Dean，“难怪他们对我生气，把两个讨厌的人类排在整个天堂之上。”

     “嘿，你说谁讨厌呢。”

      Cas感到胸中迸发了一股暖流，随即露出一个真诚的微笑，Dean也对他笑了笑，这感觉对他们而言真是奇妙又新鲜。Cas觉得胸口异常沉重，就像起重机把很沉的东西放在上面一样，或许这是慢慢生命长河之中日积月累堆积起来的重量。

      “这挺怪异的，”Dean说道，好像在暗示什么，“我们，谈论这些。”

      “好事是会发生的，”Cas回答，Dean开心地笑了，对Cas的认知感到温暖。他把下巴杵在手上，闭上眼睛哼哼着。

      “我很久没感觉这么好过了，Cas，”Dean坦言，他依旧闭着眼，“有时候，我很怕我再也不会好了。”

      “你会好的，”Cas坚定地说，“不过，我也经常有这种感觉。”

       Dean遗憾地说：“我猜你不能拯救几次地球然后幸福地活下去，是吧？”

      “这通常不是英雄故事的结局，不是，”Cas模仿Dean的姿势坐着。

      “那就是好莱坞骗了我，”Dean嘟囔着。Zoe响亮的拍手声和银铃般的笑声打断了Dean。

      “好了，大家起来吧，把椅子放好。”

       Cas环顾了一圈，发现大家和他一样，不愿离开，这似乎让Zoe有些不满。

      “已经9点了，我们今天的活动现在得结束了。不过你们可以自由使用酒吧、泳池、热水浴缸还有室内温泉。酒水可以打5折。我们明天见。”

       Zoe很快就被Georgia拉到一边，她的声音又低又急切，好像在哭一样。

     “你怎么说，Cas？”Dean扭头看向他，挑了挑眉。

     “一起喝一杯？”

     “其实我想回去睡觉了，”Cas小心翼翼地说，他站起来伸了个懒腰。

     “啥？你认真的？”昏暗的灯光让Dean的视野模糊，他看向Cas。“你已经睡了一整天了。”

     “我还是觉得不太舒服，”Cas回答，“而且我感觉我一直睡不饱。”

      Dean耸耸肩，转身离开他，“随你，你就在这艘千载难逢的游轮上做一个扫兴鬼吧。”

      Cas翻了个白眼，在Dean走过他身旁时把手轻轻放在他肩膀上。Dean在他的触摸下畏缩了一下。而这个下意识的小动作，就像一把刀绞进了Cas的内脏。

      但他没有细想，他并不认为自己现在有能力感受到这么深的情感。他拖着沉沉的脚步回到房间，倒头便睡。

      之后，Cas感受到令人窒息的温暖包围着他，他因此扭动着。他迷迷糊糊地想了一会儿，随即意识到那是Dean从背后抱住了他，一条腿跨过他的臀部，Dean在他的肩膀上轻轻地呼吸，他的嘴唇微微张开触碰着他的肌肤。他温暖灼热的呼吸穿过了Cas的薄衬衫。

Cas意识到Dean睡死了。他毫无意识地嘟囔着什么，然后把Cas拉向自己。

Cas震惊地眨了眨眼，他瞬间清醒过来。然后往后靠向Dean，抬起他在床单上的手试探性地和Dean的手指相扣。这就是他想象中的人类情侣在一起睡觉的画面。突然这个光景把他压得喘不过气，真是太扫兴了，他想。他觉得他的胃被绞成一团，心跳快要停止了一样。他想明天早上他会让自己忘了这件事的，忘了他的心是如何的疼痛。这种怪异又发腻的怀旧之情就像是他在整个存在的开始就认识了Dean一样。他会忘记的，Cas想，然后慢慢陷入睡梦，他必须遗忘。

      Dea身上一股酒味，所以可以确信，他也会忘记的。

     人类Cas——自私、贫窭、渴望触碰，他紧握着Dean的手睡着了。

———————————————  
当Dean在半夜三点醒过来的时候，酒还没完全醒，非常疲惫，而且像只八爪鱼一样缠着Cas。

“什么鬼，”他低声嘟囔了一句，在他说这句话的时候，他不知道这句话是对什么的回应，是宿醉，还是自己紧紧抱着Cas的情景，还是传来的急切的敲门声？他立即用手肘撑起了身体动了动，整个世界仿佛摇晃了一下，而Cas还在睡着，好像在追随他离去的身体，半翻了个身，呢喃了一句什么。Dean眨眨眼清醒了一下，眼睛因为疲惫而非常干涩，他决定过一会再搞清楚那件事。“那件事”就是和Cas缠在一起的事。

他晃晃悠悠走到门边，打开了门。

“怎么了？”他问道，因为门外刺眼的灯光眯了眯眼睛。

是Zoe，她看起来就像白天时看到的一样精神而光鲜亮丽。“惊喜！参加活动的第一晚，所有小组有一个夜间活动。”

Dean皱起了眉毛，很确定他自己现在眼睛充血并且散发着威士忌的味道。“你在逗我玩吗？”

“哦，我知道这听起来可能不怎么有意思，但是最起码去看一看嘛。就当帮帮我？”Zoe嘟起嘴唇睁大眼睛看着他，但是这个样子完全没有什么吸引力。

“我才不去，对不起了，”Dean说道，“这是我的假期，我的睡眠。”

“我们问问Cas愿不愿意去吧，Cas！”她大声喊道，Cas腾的一下从枕头上抬起头，在被子里动了动，皱着眉睡眼朦胧的看着门口，头发乱糟糟的。

“什么——”

“我给你和Dean准备了活动，”她轻快地说，Cas呻吟了一声把脑袋又埋回枕头里。

Dean努力容忍着对她笑了笑，“这就是答案。”

但是当他转过身去的时候，他惊讶的发现Cas从床上爬了起来，走向房间角落的椅子去拿他脱在那里的牛仔裤。

“Cas，别，我们不需要——”

“能不能给我们几分钟时间，Zoe，”Cas的声音还带着刚睡醒的低沉，看着门口，Zoe点点头关上了门。

“兄弟，”Dean说道，看着Cas跟牛仔裤的扣子作斗争。“我想睡觉。”

“我们已经在这里呆了一整天了，但是一点线索都没有，”Cas争辩道，一只手整理着自己的头发，但是还是有一些不服帖的头发翘起奇怪的角度。他的脸颊上还有枕头的印子。“这是一个机会。所有人都会去那里，还有那些咨询师，所以我们可以观察看谁有古怪。白天的时候我们是被分组了的，所以观察所有人是不可能的。”

“这……”Dean真的无法反驳这一点。“好吧，好吧，我们去。但是明天我可什么都不做了，明白？”

Cas同意的点点头，走向门口。

“还有，Cas？躺着你自己那一侧床上，我说认真地，兄弟。”

Cas在开门的时候转头给了他一个难以置信还有点生气的表情，“你才是缠着我的那个。”

“嘿，”Dean抗议道，跟着他往外走。“我没有——我不是——话说你怎么知道这个典故的？算了算了，闭嘴别说话！”（#译者注：这里Cas用了big spoon这种说法，这个词的意思是一个人拥着另一个人背后而眠的时候，抱人的那一个。）

他们在走廊碰到了Shay，眼神涣散无光，穿着粉红色的条纹睡裤。她一半黑一半蓝的头发现在更像凌乱的乌鸦窝。

“早啊，美人，”Dean带着难看的笑容打招呼。

她死气沉沉的眼睛盯着Dean，“我会杀了你的。”

“Thea呢？”

“她早就出去了。”Shay翻了个白眼，不自觉地将胳膊抱在胸前。“我被叫醒的时候她还没睡，不知道和谁在视频。我们的关系超有前景，不是吗？”

他们来到了主桌前，Shay看着眼前一群不怎么开心的参与者到处寻找他们的咨询师的景象叹息了一声。“我真想从这破船上跳下去。”

“我跟你一起跳，”Dean说道，“不过她们船上肯定有救生艇。”

Shay戏谑的看了他一眼，然后转向Cas，“你不会抛下Cas一个人的。”

“不，我会，就像泰塔尼克号一样。”Dean撞了撞Cas的肩膀，Cas已经沾着睡着了。“我会逃离这里，而你会永眠于冰川之下。”

Cas还闭着眼睛，生气的回答道，“我一点都不觉得你把我们的关系和泰坦尼克号相比较有什么帮助。”

“他让你无言以对了吧，”Shay耸了耸肩说到，接着走开去找Thea了。

“电影也没有那么糟啦，”Dean小声说道，觉得有些尴尬，“我不是很能理解小李子的魅力，不过Kate Winslet我很喜欢。”

Cas走近了他身边，忽然变得警惕起来。“Dean。”

“我的意思是说，我一般没有那么喜欢红发啦，但是也有例外，我可以为了——”

“Dean，”Cas又叫了一次他的名字。Dean随着Cas锐利的目光看向了桌子对面一个瘦弱的金发女人。“这不是……？”

“该死，”Dean吸了口气，就好像突然所有空气都从他身体里离开了一样。“这是……这是Jewel Kensington。”

Cas已经站起身来，直直朝着她的方向走过去，但是Dean抓住了他的衣袖，把他拉了回来。“嘿，嘿！你不能就那么去找她然后拷问她，这更会吓到她的。

我们必须做得……你懂的，小心一点。”

Cas朝着他眨了眨他因为不敢相信而睁大了的眼睛。“Dean，她被绑架了，她已经失踪很多天了。你认为我们不能，我不知道该怎么说，就此正式和她谈谈？”

“我不知道，我只是——”Dean深吸了口气，看着Jewel走到了她丈夫，Dean认出了他，Tate的身边。她拉着他的手臂在他耳边轻声说了什么。“我们必须得小心一点，我可不想毁了这一切。”

“我觉得最重要的并不是小心行事，Dean，”Cas暴躁的说。

“你每次都是这样。”

“Dean！”Zoe大声叫着朝他小跑过来，Dean放开了Cas的胳膊。他重新看了一眼桌子另一头的Jewel之前站的地方，但是她不见了。“我很高兴你们两个决

定过来了。这边走，我们活动马上就要开始了。”

“她去哪了？”Dean小声问Cas，Cas正像只小鸟一样伸长了脖子四周环视着。

“我正在找，”Cas呵斥说，带着跟Dean预想的一样半夜三点被叫醒的坏脾气。

Dean困得快睁不开眼睛了，但是还是努力重新集中注意力到Zoe带的路上，那里已经快到了游轮外围的栏杆了。为了保证四周栏杆的安全，围栏外面还加了一块甲板，伸出到海面上方几英尺，这使得Dean的胃不安的抽搐了一下。他看见其他情侣在甲板前站成一排，他突然停了下来，往后退了一步。

“Dean？”Cas停在了Dean的身边担心的问道。

“Zoe，这是什么活动？”Dean问道，看着她拿起一个看起来像是带着安全扣的蹦极绳的东西。

“这个小游戏我们叫做‘信任坠落’，”Zoe眨了一下眼睛说道，绕着Cas把绳子系在了Cas的腰上。Cas意外地颤抖了一下，想要躲开，但是Zoe温柔的一只手搭在他的背上把他引到了栏杆边缘。

“我可不怎么喜欢这个名字，”Dean咬牙切齿的说，看着周围其他情侣们爬上了外面的甲板使得他更加不安起来。

“在其他训练营里通常叫这个‘走甲板’（#译者注：walk the plank，这个词原本的含义就是海盗让被劫持者走到伸出船边的木板上掉进海里淹死），”

Zoe继续说道，无视了Dean的不爽。“规则很简单，Cas站在甲板上，就像有海盗逼他走上木板，他走到边缘，就好像那是他生命最后一刻一样。而你就说出如果这真的是他生命的最后一刻你该说的话。”

恶心感再一次上升，就快要涌上Dean的喉咙。“这太他妈恶心了。”

“这非常有用，”Zoe不同意道，转身看着Dean一脸的不解，“这差不多是我们成员最喜欢的活动了。”

“听着，女士，我弟弟是个律师，听到没？他绝对会因此告你的，我跟你发誓他会——”

“Dean，”Cas说道，“我会没事的。”他的声音非常平静，但是Dean注意到他有点紧张的看着木板，他的手在围栏上松松合合。

“这非常安全，”Zoe说道，“这已经被检查使用过无数次了，Dean。你不需要担心。”

“这也没有非常可靠。”

“这项活动是强制的，”Zoe说道，她的声音坚定了一些，一只手推上了Cas的后背。

“你不能逼我们两个做任何事，”Dean声音低沉的说，威胁的向前走了一步。Zoe往后退缩了一步。

“作为你们的咨询师，确保你们开始修复你们的关系是我的工作，”她不太自信的说着，“所以你有时候得听我的。”

“抱歉了，不行。”

Zoe再次轻推了一下Cas，Dean看着Cas深吸了一口气，走上木板，他的双臂伸开保持平衡。

“Cas，”Dean说道，他听到自己声音里的惊恐是那么的明显，有点厌恶自己这一点。“下来，你这是在自杀。”

“不，我不会的。”Cas的声音因为他小心在甲板上走着而带着颤抖。“我会没事的，Dean。”

“你不需要证明任何事，真的——”

Cas站稳了身体，Dean可以借着月光看到他的肩膀因为快速的呼吸而上下起伏着，他的胳膊还向两边伸出着保持平衡。

“加油，Dean，”Zoe在一旁鼓励道，Dean射向她的目光太过锐利使得她真的颤抖了一下。

“我不会参与的，”Dean说道，他颤抖的声音背叛了他。他清了清嗓，调整自己的情绪。“你真的觉得这就是一个游戏吗？你根本不知道我失去过多少人，有多少朋友死在我面前。”他能感觉到自己的手因为从心底那个他通常深深隐藏的黑洞中浮出的记忆而颤抖着——Sam，Cas，Benny，Bobby，Jo，Ellen，他的父母，这些人的尸体在他的眼前闪过，他的眼睛就要溢出泪水。“对我来说，这不是个游戏，不是一个假设的场景。”

“那现在你就该面对这些记忆，”Zoe真诚的说。“我在帮你，Dean。”

“Dean，”Cas说道，他似乎感受到了Dean膨胀的焦虑感，他转过身声音里带着担心。他慢慢地转过身体，想要走回Dean身边，但是他的脚下滑了一下。甲板晃动了一下，Cas也因为不平衡摇晃了一下，急速的吸了口气，而Dean已经急红了眼。

“Cas！”他嘶哑的叫声突然响起，让周围的几对情侣都转过来看他们这边的混乱。

“我没事，”Cas喘着粗气安抚他道，重新站稳了身体，他睁大的眼睛在月光下看起来像是纯白的。“我没事。”

“上帝啊，”Dean深吸了口气，两只手理了理自己的头发，沾了一手的汗。“能不能下来，求你了，下来吧。”

“Cas，”Zoe不怎么高兴的说，但是Cas还是扶着围栏站稳了身体，小心翼翼的下来了，走到Dean的身边。Dean感受到了一双手紧紧地环住了他的肩膀。

“Dean，”Cas说道，“没事了，一切都好了。”

“我做不到，”Dean轻声说道。他没有说的很清楚，但是Cas明白了。Cas总是明白他的，接着Dean震惊了，因为他感觉到自己被拉进了一个紧实的拥抱中，Cas的双臂紧紧地搂着他的后背。

“别再这么做了，”Dean说道，声音闷在Cas的衬衫里，低沉的要命。

“对不起，”Cas的身体在原地微微颤抖，用Zoe听不到的声音轻声嘟囔着，“对不起。”

Dean完全不知道他在为什么道歉，如果是为了之前的五分钟或者是之前的五年的话，他真的不在意。他的心脏仍然快从喉咙里跳出来了，身上的肌肉像灌了铅一样疲惫。他随着Cas的吸气和呼气，数着他的呼吸。

“除了恐慌什么都没有留给我，”Dean带着逞能的小小企图说道，但是这句话却平淡的让人难受。他闭上眼睛然后将额头放到Cas的肩膀上以掩饰他一时的脆弱：“真是愚蠢。你根本不会掉下来或者怎么样。”

“我可能会，”Cas说道，他呼出的温暖气流打在Dean脖子的一侧，“我非常有可能会。”

Dean退回来，他意识到许多人都在看他，那些目光几乎要把他融化在Cas的肩膀上，皮肤也因此变得通红而且感到一阵刺痛。Zoe已经仁慈地消失了。“我不适合去做咨询。我已经告诉Sam很多年了。”

Cas悲伤地笑了笑，他的手慢慢地抓紧Dean的肩膀。他的拇指在Dean的夹克上缓慢温柔地按摩成圈，而Dean很难不将注意力集中在那种触感上。

“这些事全都这么愚蠢，”Dean说道，然后他试图笑出来却失败了。他的声音听起来像被扼住了脖子：“这只能被认为是一次猎鬼。”

“这仍然可以只是一次猎鬼，”Cas说道，他的眉毛因为疑问缓缓抬起，“如果那是你想要的。”

“我只想回到地堡，”Dean抬起头，屏住呼吸在夜空中寻找着他和Sam小时候经常找到的星座，“你，我和Sam。还有Kevin和Charlie。”

“我们很快就能回去，”Cas说道，他的手从Dean的肩膀上滑下来，“但是现在这条船上有一只怪物而且我们被它困住了。我们必须用适合我们的方式去战斗。”

“我们回去后你会做什么？”Dean望着天空问道。

Cas有些不自然地答道：“我还不确定。我觉得我很有可能开始寻找我的荣光，向Metatron复仇，然后重建天堂的平衡。”

Dean缓缓闭上眼睛，他想睡上几天。

“你会让自己丢掉性命的，”他闭着眼睛说道。

“可能我会，”Cas答复说，他听起来很累，非常累，声音也变得有些破碎。Dean睁开他的眼睛，Cas在他的注视下似乎很渺小却很叛逆，“这是我愿意承担的风险。”

“变成人类真的这么糟糕吗？”Dean问道。他不想去问但是这个问题还是从他的嘴里尖刻的溜了出来：“和Sam还有我待在一起？”

Cas全部身体似乎放松下来：“恰恰相反，我觉得变成人类后和你待在一起是最好的选择。”

“但是这还不够。”Dean是如此该死的软弱。他总是软弱的，比Sam软弱，比Cas软弱，软弱的像一个失明的，贫穷的婴儿在黑暗里哭泣。好像他永远都不会去恨自己一样。

“这不是够不够的问题，”Cas坚定地说，他的手不再向Dean伸过去，然后从Dean的身上滑下来尴尬地放在他的身边，“你永远比足够多得多，Dean。”

“这不是我的意思，”Dean开始感觉到一股暖流漫上了他的脖子。但是Cas打断他说道：“这和你我无关。这关系到天堂和地球。这比我们大得多。有人要纠正这一切。”

Dean不自禁愤恨地冷笑了起来：“你觉得那个人是你，不是吗？”

Cas疲劳的注视沉重地落在了他的身上，然后Dean记起来Cas有多古老，有多奇怪：“这必须有人愿意去牺牲。”

“对，没错，但是我对整个‘牺牲’的事情有点不懂，”Dean说道，“我所做的一切，都是为了满足某种遥远的意义，而牺牲是一种终结。你付出的越多，世界索取的也就越多。你并不拥有天堂或者地球。他们永远不会给你任何作为回报。实际上，更有可能的是，你会因为你的问题而丢掉性命。所以告诉我英雄主义存在的意义在哪，Cas？”

“我没有要成为一个英雄，”Cas反驳道，只是与此同时焦虑一点点表现出来。他看起来好像正在弄乱那些看不见的羽毛，“而且我没有关注我自己的结果。我身上发生什么不要紧。”

“好吧，但是我可不这样想。”

“总之我们思考事情的方式不一样。”

“如果是我呢？”Dean问道，然后通过Cas眼睛中的紧张他就知道将他自己扯进去对Cas来讲这是个不小的打击，“不要躲，认真告诉我，Cas。如果我站在这，站在你对面，直接地看着你然后告诉你我要为了一群该死的天使能够回到爹地的怀抱而牺牲自己。你会对我说什么？”

“我不会让你这么做，”Cas说着，他的嘴唇紧张而固执地抿成了一条线。

Dean恼怒地将手抬了起来：“所以这有什么区别？”

“这不是你的战斗，Dean。这不是你的错误。这全都怪我，我是唯一一个能够弥补这些的人。”

“你真行，Cas。”

“打扰一下，”一个女人的声音介入，当Dean和Cas都愤怒地转向她的时候她退缩了一下，“我不是故意想打断，但是—”

Dean朝Cas挥了挥手做了一个讽刺的手势：“请你打断吧。我刚刚要离开。”

那个女人的眼光紧张地在他们之间晃来晃去，尽管Dean不确定之前在哪见过她，但是他还是突然亲密地拍了她一下。她稍微有点胖，是个五官柔和极具吸引力的中年日本人。“我只是想确定你们两是不是还好。我发现你们似乎被甲板上的活动搞得有些不高兴，然后，呃，我发现这确实令人沮丧也—”

“原谅我的打断，”Cas在Dean旁边说道，然后询问着向前迈出了一步，“但是你的名字是Jia Wells吗？”

Jia挺直身子，皱着眉头看着他，然后调整了一下她旗袍的襟翼让它们正好穿过她的胸部。“没错，这是我的名字，”在下一句话开口后她的声音变得冷淡无比，“我猜你是从我丈夫Harry那里知道的我的吧。”

Dean和Cas交换了一个认真的表情，由争吵带来的紧张气氛依然横亘在他们之间等待着爆发，但是他们的优先事项被重新调整了一下。Dean无论如何还能尝到他嘴里的苦涩。

“我们刚好有几个问题想问问你，”Cas温柔地说道。奇怪的是Dean很想因为这熟悉的询问过程而笑。

Jia双臂交叉，立刻反问：“哪种问题？”

“我们看到最近的新闻说你和你丈夫都失踪了，”Dean边说着边仔细的观察着她的反应，“我们只想知道你们是不是还好。”

Jia僵住了，她的双手放到了她的两边：“失踪？就像被绑架了？”

“是的，女士。”Cas回答说。

Jia的眼神现在涣散了起来，她的脸慢慢变得血色全无：“我们没有被绑架。我…”她皱了皱眉头，好像她再心里权衡些什么。“我…上帝啊，我不知道我去了哪。我觉得我记得，但是这就像—就像这有—我的天。”Jia的嘴轻微地张开着，她的脸因为震惊而变得苍白。“Harry…Harry没有绑架我，对吗？”

“没有，没有。”Dean快速答道，“这也发生在其他情侣身上。正在争吵的人们谜一样的消失，你知道的，婚姻问题，然后记忆的缺失。就是这件事把我们带到这里来。”

Jia仍然看起来十分震惊，但是还是冷静地抬起了她那黑色的怀疑的眉毛：“你是在告诉我你们是…呃，Mulder和Scully？”

Dean回应的笑容十分平淡：“类似吧。”

她摇了摇头，头上的卷随着她的动作上下摆动着：“我不知道。我真的不知道。我不…我不知道我是不是被下药了，或者，或者如果我只是不记得，但是。”她拖着她的拖鞋紧张地向四处张望着，然后向他们凑过来：“我几乎能确定的是，无论怎样，Harry也什么都不知道。”

“你会没事的，Mrs.Well，”Dean安慰道，“诅咒会在几天内结束然后这些事都会被你抛到脑后。我们会一管到底的，好吗？”

Jia的眼光在他们之间前后移动着，然后微微地眯了起来：“我不确定我是不是要相信你们。但是我猜比起相信船上的其他人来说我更相信你们，其他人中也包括我的丈夫。” 

“如果你看到任何可疑的事情，”Cas说道，“或者你记起任何关于你是怎么到这来的事，来找我们然后告诉我们。”

“但是对于这件事要保密，”Dean补充道，“我们不知道你会发生什么事情。”

Jia不情愿地点了点头：“没问题。如果我登上了这列疯狂的列车上，我可能也有盟友。你们是？”

“Dean”，Dean说道，又指了指Cas，“和Cas。”

Jia点了点头：“你们听我的消息吧。”说完她偷偷地向四周看了看，然后随着她的绸缎旗袍的襟翼摆动她转了过去拖着脚离开了，她大概是在寻找她的丈夫。

“我们的任务要开始了，”Dean小声说道，咬着自己的嘴唇。他能感觉到Cas投在他脸上热切的视线像燃着的煤一样烫的他快起了水泡，他快速的转过身躲开他的目光。“我得说这让我有了四个小时的睡眠时间。”

“Dean，”Cas说着小跑着跟上了Dean转身直奔走廊里他们房间的步伐。“我们还没结束。”

“结束什么？”Dean恼怒的问，然后嘲讽的雀跃道“哦，对了，我们关于你可能会为了天堂自杀的事情的讨论。”

“Dean——”

Dean朝着Cas的方向疲惫的摆摆手。“想做什么就去做吧，Cas，我说真的。我已经说的很清楚了。我应该知道现在无论我怎么说都不会在你疯狂的，自我毁灭的想法里占一席之地了。”

Cas重重叹了口气，一只手拍上Dean的肩膀，重重的把他扳过来。“我不想离开你。”

“那就别离开，”Dean回答道，试图摆脱Cas的束缚。“这很简单，Cas。”

“你现在是让我在你和天堂之间做一个选择。”Cas的声音已经低到像在自言自语了，他悲伤地看着Dean。他蓝色的眼睛因为倒映着走廊的墙而染上了一层灰色的阴影。 

“我是让你选择生活，这不是一个自私的请求。”但是也许就是。Dean觉得自己已经筋疲力尽了。累的就好像骨头已经老的咔咔作响，就像Bobby的老房子里的那老旧的木质楼梯一样。Dean觉得自己现在就像一座空了的老房子。

“这不在于我想要什么，”Cas说道，“你知道我的选择将会是什么，如果那是唯一的因素。”

Dean的肩膀垂了下来，手从门把手上放了下来，因为虽然他很生气很伤痛，但是没错，他明白。他理解这种牺牲。他鄙视自己的这种品质，这也让他不能容忍Cas拥有它。

这种突如其来的无力感再一次席卷了他，让他觉得很恶心。

“我们能把这次当做一次简单的猎魔吗，”他说着闭上眼睛，额头轻轻靠在门上。“求你了让这次猎魔简单一点。”

“好的，”Cas轻声回答道。“我也是这么希望的。”

一小会之后他们回到了同一张床上睡觉，离得尽可能远，谁也不跟对方说一句话。  
——————————————

Cas第二天早上是被Dean低声打电话的声音吵醒的。他眨了眨眼睛，偏过头去躲开从窗外透进来的阳光——从这一点来看现在肯定已经是上午了。Cas抬起头，四处找Dean的位置，看到他穿了一半的衣服，背对着他，一只脚踏进浴室里，一边刷牙一边讲着电话。

“不，我缩尊的，你不用关心——”Dean把泡沫吐进水池里，漱口，在水龙头下冲干净他的牙刷。“你就安心恢复身体，好吗？呆在地堡里，我和Cas很快就回去了。”他的声音更低了一点，Cas的目光扫过他光裸的肩膀和后背，觉得身体里升起了一股不知名的燥热。“不，他还不知道。我还在等待时机，行了吗？”

“你总是这么说，Dean，”Cas听见Sam有点恼怒的声音从电话另一端传来。“几周之前你就——”

“我知道了，知道了，”Dean嘟囔道，用毛巾擦干还在滴水的头发然后搭在了淋浴上面。“只是想跟你报个平安。我们还活着，就是被困在了这里——没错没错，这真的很奇怪，哈，哈，哈，去你的。”

Sam现在在电话另一头大笑着。

“你去操树吧，Sam。”

“嘿，你太不友好了。但是你知道地堡的地址的，如果你要寄婚礼请柬的话——”

Dean小声怒斥了一声“贱人”挂断了电话，把手机扔到床上，抬眼注意到了Cas。

“哦，嗨，”Dean带着轻微的笑容，清了清喉咙走进浴室Cas看不见的地方，说道“美容觉睡得怎么样？”

“是Sam打来的吗？”Cas对他听到的内容很好奇。

“没错，他对我们现在的遭遇可是觉得愉快的不得了。”Dean哼了一声，声音听起来有点生气，“一点同情心都没有。”

“你们两个在讨论什么？”

在开口回答之前Dean在洗手间足足停顿了三秒钟，这足以引起Cas的怀疑了。“我们要给Kev买辆车，这样他就可以开车进城了。让他一直藏在地堡里不公

平，你懂吗？我们本打算他生日的时候送给他，但是Sam现在想早点给他。” “噢，”Cas回答道，松了一口气。他翻身躺回床上，脸埋进枕头，胸口随着呼吸上下起伏着。“今天日程表上怎么写的？”

“记得我昨天说过我们今天什么都不干吗？”Cas被脸上忽然出现的纤维质感吓了一跳，咕噜了一声从床上谈起。“我多带了一条泳裤。我们现在在一艘这么大的游轮上，就应该做在这么大一艘游轮上应该做的事情。”

Cas挑了挑眉，评价似的拿起那条泳裤。“你不觉得我们应该专注于猎魔吗？”

Dean从浴室走出来，调了调自己泳裤上的绳子，眉毛皱在一起。“我是说，没错，我猜我们在泳池里喝酒的时候能查到点线索。”

Cas小心翼翼的决定避过他们昨晚的对话，因为他注意到Dean正在非常努力地逃避这个话题，所以他从床上起身，走进浴室，肩膀擦过Dean的。

“我觉得我们今天可以晚上再做调查，”Dean建议到，在他的旅行包里翻找着什么。

Cas走进浴室里他看不见的地方，脱掉内裤，皱着眉头穿上泳裤，试图把它固定在自己的腰上——Dean可能比他要宽半个尺码，所以泳裤一直在往下滑，挂在他的屁股上。

“你什么意思？”他开口问道，因为努力的拽出腰带并尝试系紧它们而有些分心。

“我的意思是我们今晚可以去Zoe的房间盯梢。”

Cas的头从浴室里伸出来，衣服脱到一半，“这主意听起来真是糟糕透了。”

“怎么着，你有什么好建议吗？很明显就是她，鉴于她——”Dean伸出手指在空气中做了个引号，“对我们如此‘感兴趣’，还有她昨晚的古怪行为。”

“她可能只是个普通的咨询师，Dean。”

“老兄，她想要让你掉进海里。而且她还那么……”Dean的声音变得尖细，很糟糕的模仿“‘说说你们的问题，Dean。’就是这样，这奇怪的行为在我的那一长串怪行为列表里可是排第一位的。更别说，在我们被锁在这里的时候，她就在我们房间外面。你就不觉得这些现象很可疑吗？”

Cas从浴室走出来，向上提了提挂在屁股上的泳裤，小心说道“我只是想说我们不应该在可能弄错的情况下就这么武断。”

Dean上下打量了他一下，皱起眉头，向前走了一步。“有点大了吗？”

“我觉得是的。”

“好吧，你把腰带系错了，笨蛋。过来。”他拽着泳裤的腰带把Cas往身边拉了拉，开始重新帮他系腰带，翻着白眼摇着头。“穿着风衣的宝宝，穿着泳衣的宝宝。”

Cas忽然意识到他现在很难说话；他张了张嘴想要反驳，他知道Dean也在等着他的反驳，就像他们平时那样嘴炮，但是他的喉咙好像哽住了。他的注意力全被Dean在他大腿附近的手指吸引力，他的手把腰带拽的近了一点，系了个双节。他感觉到一股不同寻常的燥热，他的脸红到发烫。

“好了，”Dean系好之后说道，手玩笑似的拍了拍Cas的小腹。“你瘦得跟柳枝似的可不是我的错。”

“我并没有，”Cas努力的开口，声音里还带着点颤抖。

“毕竟不是人人都能壮的跟巨石强森似的。”说罢Dean假装安抚似的拍了拍Cas的肩膀。他看起来并没有注意到Cas的问题，所以Cas，像往常一样，一定得反击一下。

“我记得巨石强森的腹肌可比你多多了，”Cas回嘴道，恢复了过来。

Dean被冒犯了似的捂住自己的肚子，“你真是太不礼貌了。”

Cas努力的做出了一个带着沾沾自喜的笑容，得意洋洋的向门口走去。

“小混蛋，”Dean嘟囔了一句，跟着他走出去的过程中抓过了挂在衣架上的一条毛巾。

Cas因为走进空调开得很低的走廊而活动了下肩膀。他能感觉到鸡皮疙瘩从他光裸的皮肤上冒出来的奇怪感觉，然后他颤抖了一下。

Dean从他身后戳了戳他一边的蝴蝶骨，然后另一边，Cas因为这身体接触而抽搐了一下。“不是我非得讨论，呃，敏感话题，但是这是你原来长翅膀的地方吗？”

“不能完全这么说，”Cas在他们往主甲板走的路上回答道。“被你称作‘翅膀’的东西并不是真正意义上的翅膀。那只是它们在你们人类的视觉角度能够看到的在人间的形式。那只是不会让你的眼球涌出你的眼眶的一种观看方式。”

“啊，”Dean神情微妙地说，“那，你懂的，还要谢谢你。”

“但是我的翅膀并不是‘翅膀’因为它们……”Cas费劲的想要解释，舔了舔嘴唇。“它们确实是我移动的工具，但是是用来改变空间问题的。我可以通过重塑空间结构来到达我想去的地方。我猜它们可能看起来有点像鸟的翅膀，他们的真实形态。”他能感受到它们在自己背上煽动时的力量，感受它们蜷曲在自己背上。他仿佛还能感受到当自己展翅飞行的时候新鲜空气的味道。他叹了口气，突然因为它们不在了而感到很沮丧。“我想念我的翅膀，没了它们我感觉好空虚。”

Dean有点自责的清了清嗓。“我，呃，对不起，兄弟。我不是故意——”

“不，没关系。我觉得我可能还要做很久的人类，所以我想我大概能让自己习惯没有它们的生活。”

Dean带路走向了吧台，而不是直接去游泳池，拍了拍自己身边的高脚椅让Cas坐下。他们身边，都是穿着泳裤和比基尼的人们，有的在泳池里互相调情，有的在做热水浴，有的躺在椅子上做日光浴。Dean四周看了看，嘴角出现了真正的笑容，他看起来很喜欢这里，那么自然，使得Cas的身体里产生了一种莫名其妙的悸动。

“你想喝点什么，Cas？”Dean转过身来用手肘戳了戳他的肋骨。

“我不知道，你一般不是喝威士忌的吗？”

Dean就着沉思的表情皱了皱脸，漫不经心的耸了耸肩。“呃，我现在在度假，我要喝一杯带水果的，娘兮兮的饮料。你懂么？”

Cas低下头藏起了一个微笑。

“怎么了？”Dean问道。

“没什么，我也一样好了。”

Dean点了两杯树莓鸡尾酒，酒保都没多打量他们一眼就走去调酒了。

 

“我简直在这里提前过上了退休生活，Cas。”Dean说着，眼角的鱼尾纹随着笑容蔓延开来。“该死，我值得这些，你说是不是？”

“是的，你值得，”Cas低语道。

“嘿，其实你可以加入我的。如果你不想的话，那就去忙你的天堂大事吧。到那个时候我们可能已经老的皱巴巴的了，然后还是可以一起点这个玛格瑞塔。”Dean耸了耸肩侧身看着他，从这个角度看他的绿眼睛非常明亮。“我不会介意的，如果在那么多年以后。我的意思是，如果你依然在我身边。”

回望向Dean，Cas忽然意识到自己爱上他了。这并不是一场什么不可思议的意外发现。他感觉和昨天没有什么不同，或者是之前的任何一天，但是他确实这一刻有一种奇怪的内心深处的突如其来的心如明镜。

Dean结束了这一场长久的对视，他的视线转去盯着吧台桌面，但是Cas还是继续看着他，为自己突如其来的感情觉得不可思议。

他觉得，爱上一个人是一种奇妙的充满人类内涵的事情。虽然他们两个都能意识到自己对Dean的关心和热情，但是如果直接告诉他自己爱上他了的话还是有可能会吓坏或者激怒Dean。它需要一种合适的语言来恰当的告诉Dean，Cas是怎么想的，他是从灵魂深处爱着Dean的，不管是他最好的部分还是最坏的部分。他能想到最美好的事情就是在他余下的不可预知的未来里，和Dean在一起。他真的觉得很释怀现在自己能够感受到自己身体里很明确是人类的感情的这一部分，以及与其相关的。

这大概也能解释了在他看到Dean向酒保抛了个媚眼并且暗示性的打量了她几眼之后自己心情难过的原因了，Cas突然悲催的意识到，爱上一个人的不幸。无疑，只有两种可能“当你爱上一个人的时候，你能收到同等的爱，或是不能。虽然他知道Dean很关心他，但是他根本就不敢期待在现实中Dean会对他有同样的感情。他并没有觉得受伤或是生气，而是听天由命。他和Dean的命运从一开始就是注定好的，被命运的手指玩弄着，他根本就无法去责怪他们两个中的任意一个。

然而，他也不知道自己爱上Dean是哪个重大计划中的一个小插曲还是一系列的过程和选择中哪一步出了小差错。

酒保把两杯酒放在吧台上，冲他们两个笑了笑，害羞的打量了一下Dean。“两杯鸡尾酒，送给两个帅哥。”

“谢谢，甜心，”Dean像平时他跟人调情那样拉长了调子，Cas叹了口气，拿起他的酒，走向了阳光下的一个椅子。

“嘿，别这样，Cas，别那么古怪，”跟在Cas身后，等到别人听不见他们了Dean说道。“如果你喜欢她的话，我让给你。”

Cas在闭上眼睛之前重重的翻了个白眼，坐下斜躺在桌边的一个躺椅上，伸展身体让阳光洒在他的皮肤上。“我现在对女人没有兴趣，Dean。”

“兄弟，别骗你自己。我知道你现在最想的是猎魔，但是——”

“我并没有性取向，Dean。”Cas对他说，恼怒自己不能向他解释清楚。

“你说什么？”Dean问道，有点困惑。

“差不多地球一诞生我就出现了，”Cas依旧闭着眼睛说道。“你真的觉得我还会通过生殖器来定义我对一个人的兴趣吗？”

“天啊，抱歉，别那么激动，Cas。”

Cas呲了呲牙，闭着眼睛摸到了他的饮料，坐直身体喝了一大口。

“所以你是说你对性没有兴趣？”Dean问道，但是听起来说的很小心，可能是不想再刺激Cas。

Cas耸了耸肩，肩膀再次靠上椅子温暖塑料的材质，深吸了一口气。“也不一定。如果是我真的非常在意的人，还是有可能的。我并不是不能拥有性欲的。

事实上，我现在在一个人的身体里，还是会有感觉的。但是我觉得那种行为会更接近于情感上的升华。我并不把性行为作为取乐的必需品。”

“但是性是很美好的。”Dean抗议道。“那是一种超脱的快感。嘿，兄弟，没试过之前不要妄下定论。”

“我试过之后我会告诉你的，”Cas直白的说，而Dean陷入了沉默之中，感觉他好像在消化些什么。

如Cas期待的一样，Dean并没有放弃这个话题。“那如果是个男人呢？你愿意和男人上床吗？”

“这和性别无关，”Cas皱着眉头说，“而是和对的人有关。”

Dean叹了口气，一只手揉揉眼睛，“没错，这种对话你应该和Sam进行。我明白你想要表达什么但是我不想他一样能够很好地理解一类人——”

“我并不是个人类，Dean，”Cas回答道，“并不真的是。我不需要被打上人类的标签。”

“这没关系，”Dean说道，声音温和了许多，“我并没有要求你。”

Cas偏过头，在刺目的阳光下看着Dean。Dean的手抓着膝盖，带着真诚的表情回望着Cas，Cas忽然震惊的意识到Dean说的这番话有多么重要，已经超过了他们现在讨论的话题。

Cas咽了下口水，他觉得喉咙有点干，头往后靠去闭着眼睛享受阳光。“谢谢你，Dean。”

“没什么。”

在那之后Dean没有再说什么，Cas很感激他这一点，他就躺在那里晒太阳直到觉得自己的皮肤变得干燥而温暖。他都没有意识到自己睡着了，直到Dean突然很急的拍了拍他，当他睁开眼睛的时候，太阳已经往下挪了一点点。

“伙计，”Dean小声说道，“四点钟。”

“现在已经四点了？”

“啥？不是，就是……呃，看，那个方向。”Dean偏过他的头，为了不引起对方的注意眼睛一直盯着海面。

Cas看到Zoe正穿过这里的桌子，穿着她显眼的鳄鱼皮的高跟鞋啪嗒啪嗒的经过甲板，走向员工走廊。她高高抬着头，胳膊下面夹着一个很大的看起来很可疑的棕色袋子。

Dean从凳子上起身，朝Cas做了一个跟着我的手势，Cas站起来的时候眨了眨眼睛，他的汗湿的皮肤从塑料椅子上剥离的感觉很痛。

“快点，我们快要跟不上她了，”Dean说着加快了速度，Cas也快速跟上了他。

他们即将穿过这片桌子走进员工走廊，Cas觉得他们就要成功了的时候，Shay突然出现在了他们身旁。

“天啊，”Dean低声惊叫，吓得一蹦，用手在走廊的门上稳住了身体。“别这样吓唬人，我原来已经受够他了这样。”他用大拇指指了指Cas的方向。

Shay胳膊环抱在胸前，挑了挑眉。“你们两个在干什么？”

Dean无所谓的笑了笑，但是听起来还是有点紧张，“呃，什么都没干？”

“你现在站在员工走廊门口，跟踪我们的咨询员，已经被我抓了个现行，”Shay缓缓的说，一只手指不耐烦的敲着自己的小臂。“然后你说你们……什么可疑的事情都没做？”

“没有，很高兴和你交谈。”Dean冲进走廊，发现Zoe已经从视线范围消失了之后低咒了一声。“你这个混蛋。”

“Dean，到底发生什么了？”Shay现在听起来有些不确定，跟着Cas一起溜进了走廊，关上了身后的门。

“小点声，”Dean低声说道。

“好吧，小点声，到底发生什么了？”

“这不是你想参与进来的事情的，”Dean不耐烦的说，“相信我。”

“老兄，我现在被困在一个都是讨厌的有钱的自以为是的异性恋的游轮上，和我那个情绪化的并且还背着我跟不同男人交往的女朋友相处，”Shay说道，“我真的很想参与你的事。我想从船上跳下去可不是在开玩笑。”

Dean低声叹了口气。“好吧，如果你能保持安静并且不捣乱的话就一起来吧。也不要搞砸任何事。”

“发生什么了？”Shay再一次问到，她的眼睛慢慢睁大，好像被Dean严肃的语气吓到了。“我们现在有危险吗？”

“现在还不知道。”

“跟Zoe有关吗？”

“现在也还不知道。嘘。”

“嗨，Cas。”

“你好，Shay。”

“嘘——”Dean再一次提醒到。

“好吧，如果你们是在追Zoe的话，”Shay低声说道，一边的眉毛缓缓向上挑起。“那她的房间就在那里。”她指了指右边的第四个房间。

“你怎么知道的？”Cas惊讶的问。

“我昨晚对Thea很失望，所以来和她谈了谈。”当Dean怀疑的看向她的时候她下意识的耸了耸肩。“怎么了？我有点抑郁。而且，其实……门上贴着他们的名字。”她指了指他们身边那扇门，门上一张便条上有着手写的“Matthew”。

“哦，”Dean说道，“太棒了。”

“计划是什么？”Shay在Dean的黑面下聪明的放低了声音。“你就打算踢开她的门？”

“差不多。”

“这太蠢了，”Cas和Shay同时说道。

“好吧，我去撬锁，”Dean生气的说。“Sam都让我踹门的。”

“你今天早上刚让Sam去和一棵树性交。”Cas提醒他到。

Shay尽量压抑惊讶的表情。“你有这种特殊爱好？”

“啊，”Dean说着走到门边，从泳裤的口袋里翻出了一根别针，然后跪下开始撬门。

他专注的时候舌头夹在齿缝之间，Dean一只手又从泳裤里拿出了一把小银刀，目光始终落在门锁上。

“我完全不想知道你把刀藏在哪里了。”Shay小声说道。

“不，你不必知道，”Dean在门开的瞬间说道，“好了，Cas，掩护我。”

“我没有武器。”

“你有胳膊。”

Cas怒视着Dean的后脑勺。

“Shay，你会打架吗？”

Shay疑惑的眨了眨眼，“我，呃，在初中的时候学过功夫？”

“够了。听我数，一，”Dean小声道。“二，”他推开了门，举起刀冲进去。

Zoe正坐在床上拿着那个棕色的打开了的纸袋子，她亮蓝色的眼睛因为意外张的很大。她的嘴里塞满了生鱼，她正嚼了一半。

“呃，”Dean抱怨道，皱着脸放下了刀。“好恶心。”

Zoe的指甲上伸出了长的利爪，胸口发出嘶嘶声。她的牙变得尖利起来，眼睛闪起了蓝光，通过彩色的瞳片散发出来。他们身后，Cas听到了Shay因为惊讶的低声轻呼。

“你们在这里做什么？”Zoe问道，她尖细的声音听起来有点扭曲。“在我撕了你之前最好给我一个解释。”

“这很明显，”Dean说着再次举起了他的刀，“我觉得你知道我们为什么会在这里。”

Zoe还在发光的眼睛不解的眯了起来，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别装傻了，”Dean抬了抬下巴，眯起眼睛威胁似的晃了晃刀子。“我们想知道你为什么在绑架情侣。”

Zoe的支架往回缩了一英寸，她惊讶的站直身子，虹膜也开始变暗。“绑架情侣？”

“没错，就是这样，别再装了。有好几对情侣在东海岸失踪了，其中两对刚好都在你的船上，”Dean说到，“所以你要么解释清楚，要不然我们就要给自己做点炸鱼了。”

“真可爱，”Zoe干巴巴的评价道，她的尖牙也收回成了正常的人类形态。

“你是什么东西？”Cas边问边走到Dean身侧。

“尸体，几分钟之后，”Dean说到，“如果真是她干的的话。”

“听我说，”Zoe说着换了个战术，无视了Cas的问题，她的视线不安的盯着Dean手中的刀子。“我不是在绑架人的那个。你必须得相信我。”

Dean重重的哼了一声。“我们刚发现你在吃鱼的内脏。告诉我我们为什么要相信你。”

“Dean，”Zoe坚持到，往前走了一步，Dean保护性的后退到了Shay的身前，抿起嘴唇。

“站在那里别动。”

Zoe停在了那里，手不安的搅动着。“我知道这看起来很奇怪，但是我向你保证，我是无辜的。我的船上存在着一个比我更加强大更加黑暗的生物。我不知道他是什么东西，但是……”她的声音已经变成了低语，手落到了身体两侧。“我很怕他。我不知道他想要什么。我只知道他是一个比我强大多了的存在。”

Cas看着Dean怀疑的开口。“你吃人吗？”

“不，不，”Zoe快速的回答。“从不。你可以认为我是个不同类型的素食者。我只吃鱼虾蟹。”

“你是什么生物？”Cas再次重复了他的问题，更多地是出于好奇而不是跟案子相关的原因。

“我是Nereid（#译者注：希腊神话中的海中仙女。）”Zoe用明亮的蓝色眼睛看着他说道，Cas很奇怪自己之前为什么没有注意到其中的沧桑。“海中仙女，如果你喜欢这么叫的话。我的真名是Thoe，但是‘Zoe’这个名字在现在更常用。我像这样生活在船上已经几个世纪了，我能保证我的乘客的安全。我发誓，这是我的唯一动机。我从未伤害或者带走过任何人。”

Dean哼了一声放下了匕首，Zoe松了口气。“那你为什么最后成了一个婚姻咨询师？这真奇怪。”

“我觉得很有趣，”Zoe冷静的说，耸了耸肩。“尤其是在我能解决他们的问题的时候。”

“没错，昨晚的治疗真有效，差点把Cas扔进海里。”Dean愤怒的说。“真有建设性。”

“他不会掉进去的，”Zoe翻了个白眼。“而且如果他真的掉下去了，我也会救他的。”

“多谢了，”Cas面无表情的说。

“所以幕后的那个更强大的生物是什么？”Shay不耐烦的从他们身后问道，三个人都惊讶的转身望向她。她讽刺的夸张的挥了挥手，“没错，你们好，我还在这。”

“我也不知道，”Zoe回答道，“但是我很希望他能离开我的船。”

“不管这到底是什么东西，他感兴趣的是我们，”Cas提醒Dean道，然后对Zoe说“我们调查的第一天，他就把我们锁在了船上。”

Zoe茫然的看着他们“你的意思是你们并没有预定？”

“真棒，”Dean说道，“Cas你提醒的真及时。”他停下来，又看了一眼Cas的方向，“天哪，你皮肤都晒伤了。”

Cas看了一眼自己光裸的肩膀和胸膛，已经晒成了愤怒的龙虾的颜色。

Dean同情的叹了口气，眼神在Cas的身体上扫过。“这肯定很疼。” 

“我是唯一一个意识到我们现在跟一个古老的水生生物站在同一间屋子里的人吗？”Shay对着屋子说，就好像没等着答案。

“哦，”Dean说道，“抱歉，呃，我没别的意思，但是我总是忽视你的存在。”

Shay眯起眼睛，“不错嘛Dean。”

“我都说了要涂防晒霜，Cas，”Dean强调道，“我发誓出门之前我告诉你了。”

“你绝对没有。”

“我绝对有，你间歇性的不听我说话可不是我的错——”

“你们两个，闭嘴，”Shay重重叹了口气说。“该死的老夫老妻模式，画个圈圈诅咒你们。”

“哦，关于这一点，”Dean说道，“呃，我们并不是情侣。”

Shay顿住了，看起来好像被扔在了地上，不确定的说道“你在胡说，对吧？”

“不是，真的，我们不是。我们装成情侣来调查的。”Dean朝着Zoe的方向看了一下，她看起来更加置身事外了。“对不起。”

“你们不可能不是一对”Shay说道，听起来十分震惊，“你们真的很像。”

Dean皱眉看着她，很明显有些不舒服。Cas在房间里突然发现了一块有趣的图案，被吸引了注意力，“不，事实上，我不喜欢男人，更别说Cas了。”

Shay怀疑的挑了挑眉，咬了咬下唇“我想说，在我大学毕业之前，我也不知道自己喜欢女人——”

“我没有——”Dean说着脸红了起来，再次开口“我对男人没有感觉。”

“小Harrison Ford，”Cas没抬头就拆台道。

“我以后什么都不会跟你讲了，”Dean的声音里带着被背叛了的不满。 

Zoe发出了一声愤怒的叹息打断了他们。“你们闯入了我的私人领域，毫无缘由的骚扰我，现在你们可以离开了。我相信同样的事情不会再发生了吧？要不然说不定哪天醒来Cas就会发现自己在海里了。”她眯着眼睛冷冷的看了一眼Cas，“希望你会游泳。”

Dean听了这个愣住了，接下来的声音变得冰冷。“你现在真的没有威胁我们的立场。”

Zoe听到他的挑衅挑起了唇角，往前走了一步。她想要看起来很吓人，穿着十厘米的高跟鞋，带着十磅重的假珠宝。“我是无辜的，但是不代表我没有能力。我比你有能力多了。”

“好啊，你试试啊，金鱼脑袋。你再靠近他一步我就——”

“伙计们，”Shay听起来有点惊恐的声音从他们身后响起，接下来的话非常轻。“我不是要吓唬你们，但是我……我觉得门外有人。”

所有人都顿住了。

“你为什么这么说？”Dean声音镇定的问道，但是Cas注意到他的身体绷成了一道直线，他攥着匕首的指关节因为紧张而泛白。

Shay的嘴唇抿成了一条毫无血色的线。她的脸也变得苍白，恐惧使得她的眼睛更加明亮。

“我能听到，”她声音非常轻的说道，“别人的呼吸。”

Cas向四周看了看，而Zoe张开嘴嘶鸣了一下，她的爪子又重新回来了。

Dean伸手去够Cas的手腕来获得他的关注，抓着他的手腕重重捏了捏才放开。

“数到三我们就攻其不意，”Dean不动声色的说道。“一，二，”数到三他一脚踹开了门，Cas盲目地跟在他身后，听到了Shay大叫了一声“Dean！”，然后他们四周的变得一片漆黑。  
——————————————

 

当Dean醒过来的时候，四周一片漆黑，而他的脚也被固定着，真是烦死了。

他使劲眨了眨眼睛，想要在黑暗中看清点什么，干了这危险的行当这么多年，虽然他已经熟悉了被绑架的之后扔进小黑屋的不安和不适，但依然不能适应。

“Cas？”他不抱希望的试探着叫了一声，所以当他听到一句低沉的“我在这儿”的时候还是很惊讶的。

Dean气息不稳的深吸了一口气，想要把脚挣脱出来，但是它感觉就像被拴在了地上。“我猜你也没看到是什么袭击了我们吧？”

“他从背后袭击的，”，Dean想从他的声音来听出他的位置，大概离他十英尺远。

Dean叹了口气，垂下头，试图抵制蔓延上来的幽闭恐惧。“兄弟，如果我们在一个情侣游轮上死了，我绝对不会原谅我们自己的。”

“这样，一切就终结了。”Cas的声音从黑暗中传出来。

“现在没有那么必要。”

“我倒是觉得挺合适的。”

Dean因为脑袋的一阵剧烈抽痛轻轻的呻吟了一声，不管是什么东西从背后袭击了他们，他都体贴的让他有了脑震荡。

Cas听到他的呻吟之后声音立刻因为担心而高了八度“你受伤了吗？”

“我没事，就是头特别痛。你呢？”

“我也没事，”Cas不自然的清了清嗓，“虽然我晒伤的皮肤还是很痛。”

“防晒霜，哥们，我都跟你说了——”

刺眼的灯光忽然亮了起来，像要把人亮瞎一样，Dean的手本能的挡住了眼睛。

“欢迎！”一声洪亮带着鼻音的声音响起，Dean快速的眨了眨眼睛来润湿它，向四周望了一圈来确定自己的位置。他想向前动一下，但是低下头看到了自己的脚被什么金属的机关锁在了地上。

Dean转过头去看Cas，他也被那样锁在地上，下唇和太阳穴上有血迹，用同样水汪汪的眼睛回望着Dean。

“你在流血，”Dean说道。

“我没事。”Cas四周看了看，因为刺眼的灯光而皱起了眉头，而Dean也随着他的视线看了过去。他们像是在一个舞台上，坐在一个上面摆着马克笔和一摞白纸的台子后面。

他们眼前闪起了一道光，接着一个高瘦的老男人出现在了他们面前，穿着蓝色竖条纹西装，银色的头发打理的非常整洁，脸上的笑容别有深意。

“这他妈是什么东西，”Dean说道。

“欢迎你们，”那个男人再一次说道，伸出他消瘦而骨节分明的手做了一个打招呼的姿势。“我猜你们已经很了解我的船了。”

Dean忽然意识到，虽然已经晚了，他们现在在一个游戏节目的背景里。

“哦，我靠不是吧，”Dean无力道，“你是什么东西，恶作剧精灵？我们真的已经受够了你们这样的小丑了。”

“我不是恶作剧精灵，”男人反驳道，“我真的很意外我亲爱的Castiel还没有认出我。”

Dean等着Castiel给他答案，而后者正集中精力的看着那个男人。

“真的吗，兄弟，”那个男人说道，他咧开嘴露出了整齐洁白的牙齿。“已经久到你不认识我了吗？”

“Schliel，”Cas说道，因为认出了他而绷直了身体。

“果然是这样，”Dean小声嘀咕道，“又来了一个长着翅膀的混蛋。哦，抱歉，翅膀已经没了。”

“注意你对我说话的态度，小子”Schliel低沉的声音里带着浓浓的威胁，那么的刺耳使得Dean差一点——就差一点点——就抖了抖。“我可不像我弟弟那样对你有那么多的耐心和容忍。”Schliel哼了一声，挥手弹奏了西装外套上的一粒灰尘。“搞不明白天堂为什么那么喜欢你，不过，我更喜欢Sam一点。”

“没错，没错，又是我的人生的故事，”Dean动了动他的脚，试图挣脱出来，但是螺丝拴得很紧。“所以你才是那个在绑架情侣的人？”

Schliel再一次伸开他的双手，做了一个确认的姿势，还故作谦虚的低下了头。

“这动作一般都是人们觉得洋洋自得而且会暴露他们邪恶的动机，所以，呃，”Dean示意了一下他的方向，“我希望你能解释一下。”

“Schliel是——曾经是——掌管爱与伴侣的天使，在天使坠落之前。”Cas提醒他到，他的话是说给Dean听的，但是眼睛一直怀疑的看着Schliel。

“我现在也是，”Schliel微笑着更正到。

“这不可能，”Cas说道，“所有天使，除了Metatron都在坠落中失去了力量。你不可能有能力设计出这样一个陷阱。”

“你觉得Metatron能在没有盟友的情况下掌管天堂吗？”Schliel挑起一边的眉毛，额头上出现了几条纹路。“我得到了……非常合理的奖励。”

Cas的声音由于气愤而有点颤抖。“你什么意思，所以你为了他们的荣光而谋杀了我们的兄弟姐妹？”

“没错，就是这样。”Schliel再次哼了一声，“别这样看着我，Castiel。你不会指望我对这群自从耶稣在猪舍出生以后就只会吵来吵去的哭闹的孩子们有什么同情心吧。”

“他们是我们的家人，”Cas怒吼道，想要向前冲去但是失败了，他的手攥成了拳头。

“你有什么立场跟我谈家人，”Schliel傲慢的说，“超过一半的他们都死了，还要多亏了你。”

Cas想要张嘴反驳他，但是最终什么都没有说出来。

 

“这就是我的想法，”Schliel说道，脸上露出虚伪的笑容，“你不能真的为了我再这样的情况下获点小利而指责我，对不对？”

“所以和那帮情侣有什么关系？”Dean问道，“抱歉，我想弄清楚这些事情。”

“你这张嘴啊，”Schliel说道，轻轻地偏了偏头，这动作让Dean想起了Lucifer。“弱小的猴子。”

“噢，”Dean平静的说，然后问Cas，“说真的，你们天使的出厂设置都这么混蛋吗？”

“那些情侣只是结束问题的一种方式。”Schliel耸了耸肩说到，无视了Dean。“我必须把你和Castiel引到这里来。虽然我在天堂的时候是负责情侣的，但是我现在对他们一点兴趣都没有。虽然看着他们为了一点点小事争吵挺有意思的。”

Dean警惕的皱起了眉。“你找我和Cas做什么？”

“一方面为了我自己的趣味，”Schliel说道，“说真的，你们两个可是天堂的Brangelina（#译者注：布拉德皮特和安吉丽娜朱莉的合成词），另一方面，更重要一点的。我需要你们帮忙做点事。”

Dean听了之后冷笑一声。

“Dean，听他说完，”Cas小声对Dean说，Schliel闪光的眼睛高傲的看了Dean一下。

“为什么？妈的绝不。我们才不会帮他。”

“Schliel很厉害。”Cas说着，眼睛看着Dean，眼中传达的意思是说他现在的合作是有原因的。“而且我们现在想要逃离的唯一办法就是配合。”

“你并没有你现在的名声传的那么蠢，Castiel。”Schliel说道。

“你想要我们做什么？”Cas问道，而Dean闭上了嘴，听着Cas的指挥。

“哦，不不，”Schliel说着手指指向Cas。“我们要用我的方式做这件事。我已经制定了一个非常好的计划，现在你们两个可以先玩一会。”

Dean和Cas有不祥的预感的对视了一眼，这让Schliel笑了起来。Dean怒视着他想象着自己把什么尖利的东西插进他的头盖骨。

“你们两个听说过新婚游戏吗？”Schliel问道，从他的台子上走下来，站在两人面前，双手握在一起。“非常有趣，是我最喜欢的人类的无聊的游戏之一。”

“新婚游戏是什么？”Cas困惑的问道，Dean努力的遏制住了自己想要用头撞桌子的冲动。

“规则很简单，我问一个问题，比如说……”Schliel做了一个缓慢的思考的手势。“你最喜欢的糖果是什么。你就要写出对方最喜欢的糖果。如果你们两个写的答案是一样的话，你们得分。错了的话,我就把木桩往上移一点。”Schliel开始慢慢地踱起步来，他的手背在身后，Cas和Dean看着他恼怒的看着他踱步。“如果你们答对三道题，你们赢，我会放你们走。但是，你们要是答错三道题的话，我会马上就杀了你们。事实上……”Schliel的目光若有所思的转向了Dean。“我需要Castiel。我会马上杀了Dean，如果你们答错三道题的话。”

“很明显，”Dean和Cas同时说道，“不玩。”

“不不，这已经很好了，”Schliel说着自我满意地点点头，“惩罚对你们来说很公平。Dean被杀了，而Castiel就要独自活在没有Dean的世上。我喜欢这种双刃剑。现在，看到你们眼前的题板了吗？你们要把答案写在上面，我来判断哪方得分。”

“这真是太公平了。”Dean讽刺的说，他的心跳因为肾上腺素飙升而快了起来。

“我保证会很客观的，”Schliel说道，同样带着讽刺意味。“现在你们知道规则了。准备好了吗？”他一只手指着虚拟的观众们，而画面上方的指示从“暂停”变成了闪着绿色的“直播”。“我们开始吧！”

“Dean——”Cas想要说些什么，但是他的声音被那些不存在的观众的呼喊声盖住了。Dean困惑的向周围看了看，但是四周都是空的，而Schliel看起来自娱自乐的厉害。

“第一题，”Schliel故意踱了几步，转过身看着Dean和Cas，脸上带着鲨鱼一样的笑容。“在炼狱的时候Dean向Castiel祈祷了多少次？”  
Dean张着嘴巴看着Schliel，整个人傻了，惊恐的看着10秒钟倒计时开始。

妈的，他不知道。他祈祷了多少次？他在炼狱里呆了一年，365天——

“5,4,3……”观众们喊道，Schliel站直身体微笑着，注视着Dean。

Dean瞪了他一眼，在时间到了的时候猜了一个大概值，375。 

“举起答案，”Schliel说道。

Dean和Cas举起他们的答题板，Cas写的是742。

观众们喝起了倒彩。

“一次错误，”Schliel带着嘲讽的遗憾说道，摇着头，“Castiel是对的，Dean……不对。”

Cas防备的耸了耸肩，举着手中的马克笔做了一个无奈的手势。

“真不敢相信，”Dean说着撕掉了答题板上的第一页纸，“742，Cas，我绝对会记得的，742个精神电话，而你却忙的——”

“Dean，”Cas愤怒的说，“我是为了让leviathan远离你——”

“第二题，”Schliel突然说道，看不见的观众们发出哄笑声。Dean聚集了所有怒气瞪了他一眼，而Schliel笑着接受了。“Castiel是哪一天把Dean救出地狱的？日期和年份。”

Cas已经开始在写了，Dean边回忆边敲击着手中的笔。九月……他闭上眼睛，忽略观众们的尖叫声，回忆着他在那间废弃的加油站里看见的报纸，还有他肩膀上滚烫的标记。

计时器尖叫起来的时候他写下了09/18/2008。

“答题板。”

Dean举起了自己的答题板，Cas也是，上面写着“9月18,2008.”

Schliel听着观众的欢呼声皱起了眉头。“好吧，”他说道，“给这不幸的一对5分。”

Dean偷偷对Cas立了下拇指，Cas皱了下眉，还是做了个同样的动作。

“我觉得我们应该加大赌注，”Schliel又重新开始踱起步来，若有所思的摸着下巴。“呃，第三题。嗯……来吧。Castiel做过的那么多错事里面，哪一个他最愧疚？这是个好问题。”

Cas看起来僵了一下，然后落笔开始写。Dean叼着笔盖思考着，最终写下了“Sam的墙/成为上帝”，试图不去想再错两次的话自己就直接被这个天使neng死了。

“举起答题板。”Schliel等倒计时结束后说道，Dean伸长脖子去看Cas用干净的笔迹写了些什么。“打开炼狱/Sam的墙”

“哦哦哦，”Schliel沉默了，而Dean松了一口气，自己都没有意识到自己有多紧张。“十分了哦。”

Cas松了口气，撕掉了第一页纸。他看起来非常的紧张，这表情出现在他的脸上可是相当罕见。

“噢，”Schliel假笑道，一边嘴角挑起讽刺的弧度。“看起来我们可怜的Castiel已经开始流汗了。”

Cas看着Schliel的样子就像在回忆怎么揍人。

“15分就能赢了对不对？”Dean问Schliel，Schliel火热的天使的眼睛落在他身上，就好像在向他保证会让他慢慢死的。

“这确实是我定的规则，”Schliel咧着嘴说。“但是游戏还没结束，小子。第四题。”

观众们因为屋子里渐渐出现的紧张感骚动了起来。Dean和Cas现在都非常投入，他们的手紧紧抓着手中的马克笔。

Schliel笑了起来，看向Dean的眼神充满敌意。“Castiel在天堂在Naomi的控制下杀了多少个Dean的复制体？”

Dean愣住了，慢慢的目光转向Cas，Cas已经开始在写些什么了。“他他妈在说什么？”

Cas低着头，扭着笔盖。

“Cas，他到底在说什么？”

观众开始从5倒数，但是Dean就任凭计时器归零，太震惊没有写答案。

“答题板，”Schliel说道，Cas举起了自己的，上面写着1119.而Dean举起一个空白的答题板，还是看着Cas。

“两次了，”Schliel说道，摇着头咯咯笑起来。Cas还是不肯看向Dean的眼睛，撕掉了最上面的纸。

“等我们度过这一劫，必须好好谈谈这件事，”Dean警告他说。

“我可不想。”

“好了，最后一个问题，”Schliel说道，一只手指抵在下唇上。“对了的话，你们赢，我放了你们，错了的话我直接液化了Dean Winchester”

Dean的余光看到Cas缓缓攥住了拳头，Dean的脉搏声也在耳边响起。

“我们来看下一题……”Schliel说着，依然缓缓地移动着。他的眼睛变得有些模糊，就好像眼睛后面在播放着电影，然后他点点头，最终问道“在地穴里是什么打破了Naomi对Castiel的控制？”

Cas已经在奋笔疾书了，Dean也知道，在计时器最后一次开始倒数的时候，他知道问题的答案。他写上了“天使石碑”，但是突然一阵回忆涌上心头，好像在他的脑海里点亮一只蜡烛，Cas一只手抚着他的颧骨，大眼睛里带着温柔的看着他，轻轻地捧住他的头，治愈了他，所以Dean决定冒险。

他划掉了“天使石碑”，写上了大大的一个“我”。

“时间到！”Schliel大声说道，声音在屋子里回荡。“举起你们的答题板来。”

Dean用力地吸了一口气，满手是汗的举起了答题板，看向Cas。Cas正怒视着Schliel，而他的答题板上写着“Dean” 

看不见的观众们爆发出了雷鸣般的掌声，欢呼声，直到Schliel挥了一下手，所有的声音都消失了，使得舞台整个诡异的安静了起来。Cas和Dean交换了一个无声的紧张的表情。Schliel露出了一丝冷笑，讽刺性的鼓了三下掌。

“恭喜你们，”Schliel说道，“你们真是能给我惊喜。我猜下次一定不会这样了。”他打了个响指，Dean觉得他脚上的压力一下子就没有了。他低下头发现自己脚上的机关已经被松开了，他活动了一下脚发出解脱的叹息，他的脚趾因为血液重新流通而抽痛起来。

“我会保持联络的。”Schliel说完，房间又重新变回一片黑暗。

Dean在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，因为突然飞扬的灰尘咳了起来。

“Cas？”他叫道，然后因为他光着脚趾踢到了什么硬物上而咒骂了一声“妈的。”

“我找到灯了，”Cas低声说道，然后啪的一声打开了灯。Dean调整了一下眼睛，然后发现他们站在一个小储藏室里，可能在船的下层。

“这都什么破事啊，”Dean说道。

“我明白，”Cas抽了口气，当Dean看过去的时候，发现血液已经凝结在了他的脸上。Cas步伐不稳的走向他，紧紧握住他的胳膊，而Dean也回握了过去。

“我很高兴你没事。”

“没错，”Dean说道，“我还以为我今天就被汽化在这了呢。”

“那我也会阻止他的，”Cas保证到，但是Dean注意到他看起来很不安。

“怎么阻止？”Dean问道，抬起一边眉毛，但是Cas没有回答他。只是转过身跌跌撞撞的躲开盒子朝着储藏室的门口走去。

他们边走边骂了半天才终于找到了上甲板的楼梯，在他们往上走的过程中，Dean说道，“你猜Shay应该没事吧？应该……Schliel不会伤害她？”

Cas认真的嗯了一声，“我觉得应该是这样，她并没有什么用。” 

Dean皱起了眉头。

“我不是那个意思，”Cas更正到，“我是说Schliel用不上她。”

当他们重新回到甲板上，已经是夜晚了，船周边栏杆上的灯都亮了起来。Dean和Cas在走廊里往房间走的时候他们——字面意义上的——碰上了Thea，她正拿着一杯酒往反方向走。

Thea因为她的酒洒在了胳膊上而抽了口气，“小心点！”

“Thea，”Dean意外的说，Thea皱起眉好像想要问什么问题，但是Dean先打断了她“嘿，你刚才看见Shay了吗？”

Thea有点不可置信的看着他，玛格丽特还沿着她的手臂往下滴。“她十五分钟之前还在我们的房间里。呃，无意冒犯，但是我们认识吗？”

“不认识，”Dean无力的笑了笑，肩膀因为释怀而往下沉了沉。“就是，呃，想要问一下我们活动里的一个问题。”

“好吧，”Thea说道，但是她还是抬着眉毛表情怪异，然后指了一下Cas说道“呃，你知道他在流血吧？”

“哦，呃，他——他没事，”情侣。他们要假装成情侣。Dean一只手重重的摸了摸Cas光裸的后背，后者因为身体接触而不自然的抖了抖，然后说道，“这小笨蛋摔倒了磕破了头，他没事，真的。” Dean frowns.

Thea眨了眨眼睛说道，“好吧，借过。”然后从他们身边走过去。

“太好了，”Dean说着重重的拍了拍Cas被晒伤了的肩膀，后者一下子跳开痛的嘶了一声。“今天没有人因为我们而死。兄弟，这感觉太好了。”

“我很高兴Shay没事，”Cas说完动动肩膀躲开了Dean的手。

当他们回到自己的房间之后，Dean让Cas坐在床上然后在自己的旅行包里翻出了应急药品，但是Cas有点抗拒。“Dean，说实话，我挺好的——”

“你知道有多少次我认为自己没事结果伤口感染了吗？别动，坐好。”

Cas塌下肩膀，双手握在膝盖中间，看起来像一个在生闷气的小孩子。

Dean把棉花球在酒精里泡了一下，然后去擦Cas的额角，Cas因为突如其来的刺痛抽着气躲开了，Dean轻声说了句对不起，然后轻轻的擦去了Cas下唇上干涸了的血迹。他假装没注意到Cas盯着他的脸的视线让他整个人都快烧起来了。

“好了，”Dean说完把所有紧张都藏在了脑后，快速后退了一步把棉球扔进垃圾桶里。“你要穿件上衣吗?”

“不要，”Cas畏缩了一下说，在床垫上不舒服的动了动。“我的皮肤还很敏感，我现在感觉非常非常热。”

“当然，晒伤就是这样的。我可能带了芦荟胶，坐好。”他又重新开始闷头翻他的旅行袋，然后床边桌子上的一样新东西吸引了他的注意。他皱起了眉头，把包放到一边，走过去拿起了一瓶看起来非常可疑非常贵的香槟。瓶颈上挂着一张纸条，上面印着整洁的字迹。

“Dean和Castiel——你们赢了这一局，恭喜，好好享受这瓶酒，爱你们，Schliel。P.S. 看一下冰箱。”

Dean皱着眉把香槟放回桌子，他能感觉到Cas好奇的视线一直追随着他，他走到小冰箱前，打开门。

“天啊，”他有点雀跃的说，每一层都摆满了各种高浓度酒水。“这家伙想灌醉我们啊。” 

“有可能下毒了，”Cas嘀咕道。

“别那么被害妄想，”Dean从小冰箱的格子里拿出两个干净的香槟杯和开瓶器，笑着走回到香槟旁边。“而且，我觉得在我们进行一些严肃的讨论之前，最好先喝点酒。”

Dean从余光中瞥到了Cas的忽然紧绷，“讨论什么？”

Dean偏头看了Cas一眼，让自己的表情看起来比较矛盾。“你明明知道。”他坐到了Cas的旁边，Cas往一边挪了一点，但是接过了Dean递给他的香槟。“

听着，我知道这种事情很难开口，相信我，这种感觉是双方的。但是你必须跟我坦白，Schliel说的……呃，杀我，是怎么回事？”Dean想要捕捉到Cas的视线，这是最有效的分析他在想什么的方法，但是Cas似乎也注意到了这一点，所以一直在避开他的视线。“跟Naomi有关吗？”

Cas深吸了一口气，突然把酒杯凑到唇边，Dean半张着嘴看着Cas一口气喝光了杯中的酒。然后有点挑衅的对上了Dean的目光，用舌头舔干净嘴唇上的香槟，Dean有点不可置信的看着他。 

“我们需要喝醉了之后再谈，”Cas说道。

Dean慢慢把手放在了Cas光裸的肩膀上，Cas停在那里，明显在等着Dean的反驳。

然而Dean笑了起来，“Cas，哥们，这真是你这一整晚说的最好听的一句话了。” 

——————————————

他们真的喝的很醉，很不幸的醉的不得了。

Cas最终躺在床上背靠着枕头，半张着眼睛看着Dean再次讲述他小时候的故事，Sam想要从屋顶上飞下来，他还用着夸张而混乱的手势，时不时停下来笑一笑，或者时不时提到想要找到一些干草，因为“说真的，Cas，我有时候真的想把你烤了。”

“我会很高兴的，”Cas脸上带着不确定的笑容说。Dean哼了一声翻身躺在床上，跟Cas一个姿势，他们的身侧挨在一起，Dean把一只手放在胸口。

“天呐，”他低声哼哼到，“我已经很多年没有喝酒取乐了，和另一个人一起，故意买醉。”

“别这么说，”Cas偏过头担心的看着Dean。

Dean轻颤着睫毛闭上了眼睛，露出了一个疲惫的笑容，“我有很多麻烦，Cas。选择逃避一点用都没有，就好像，你觉得那一摞麻烦简直不能堆的再高了，某些人却又给了你个惊喜。”

“你从来没说过你还是个诗人。”

Dean的笑容温暖柔和了下来，依然闭着眼睛。“他们跟我说不要隐藏我的诗歌天赋。”

Cas往下滑了滑让自己肩膀和Dean平行，他灼伤的肩膀和Dean靠在一起非常凉爽。

“但是说实话，”Dean声音嘶哑的开口，重重叹了口气。“我妈妈，爸爸，地狱，天启，炼狱。我和你经历的一切，我和Sam经历的一切，每件事都是单独的一摞麻烦。”他笑了一声，声音却苦涩不安。Dean垂下眼睛看着自己环在一起的手，Cas的心头像是受到了一记猛击，就跟他有时候感受到的一样，Dean那总是遏制或伪装起来的孩子般的脆弱。“我有时会想在我崩溃之前到底还能承受多少。你知道吗？”

“你们人类是有顽强的适应能力的。”Cas小声说到，“人类如此不可思议地不可打败，你们的灵魂是有弹性的，生来可以抵挡各种压力。而我们天使，一点点小小的压力就全都崩溃了。设计缺陷，如果你问的话。”

“嘿，你就撑的很长了，作为一个天使来说。”

“我不知道我是什么，”Cas坦诚到。“天使，还是人类，或者是什么中间状态，我不知道。”

“那你想要做什么呢？”Dean偏过头看着Cas的脸问到。他们两个之间的距离是那么近以致于Cas能看到Dean下嘴唇上今天撞出来的暗红色的伤口，很确定自己一定是因为喝了太多酒才觉得只要往前倾一点点就能知道Dean的嘴唇是什么味道。他抬起眼睛对上Dean的目光，Dean眯着眼睛回望着他，眼里充满睡意，他的嘴边挑起一个微笑，而Cas再一次觉得他的身体里燃起了小火苗。他快速地转开视线，脸烧了起来。

“我想做天使，”Cas干巴巴的吞咽了一下说道，“但是我不知道我还能不能做回天使。”

“我们会找到你的荣光的，Cas，”Dean小声说道，然后动了动，面朝天花板。“你的翅膀你的魔法甚至在你没意识到的时候都会满血回来的。”

“我不知道如果我拿回它们之后能弥补些什么，”Cas说道，更像是在自言自语。他感受着身体里的温暖，放松和满足。眼前的世界有一点点模糊，以一种很愉悦的方式。他又喝了一大口威士忌。

“嘿，慢点喝，”Dean警告道，“明天早上有你受的。”

“重要的是，今朝有酒今朝醉，”Cas嘟囔道。

“哇哦，Cas，你简直可以去写乡村歌曲了。”

“这是我真正的理想。”

“这简直是美国梦。”

Cas勉强的笑了笑然后把玻璃杯放回桌子上。

“但是，说真的Cas，”Dean开口说道，看起来有点不确定，Cas知道他要问什么了——他早就预料到了但是在Dean继续说下去的时候他还是需要给自己打打气。“Schliel在游戏里说的话是什么意思？几千个啥玩意的复制体？”

Cas轻轻地吐了口气， 看着自己的胸口随着记忆涌上来而沉下去，幻痛突然出现。“你还记得我失踪的那几个月吗？在我……杀了Samandriel之后。”

“记得，”Dean轻声的说，“Naomi控制了你。”

“没错，实际上，更像是她在操纵我。”

“什么……？”Cas等着Dean消化这个事实，看着他好奇的坐直了身体。“她折磨你？”

“一开始是折磨，”Cas说道，“她……进入了我的硬件系统，我猜你会这么叫，然后修改了我的几条线路。我对她来说是一个……很麻烦的患者，我猜。我比其他她操纵过的人都更加难以操纵。”Cas开始感觉到胃里不舒服，“在折磨之后是训练。好几周，她就……”他停顿的时间太长了以至于Dean轻轻地推了推他。

“她怎么了？Cas？”

“她制作了上千个你的复制体，我——”Cas打算讲个删减版的故事，为了他自己好。他努力地耸了耸肩，就好像这是一件没什么大不了的事情似的。“她让我一个个杀了他们，这样我才能准备好杀了真的那个，当这件事不得不发生的时候。”他没有说钱523个人他根本下不去手，直到第524个，他才能眼睁睁看着Dean的血溅在自己手上，不断的告诫自己这一切都是假的，没有一个人是真的，Dean和Sam在一起，安全的生活在地球上，在睡觉，在祈祷——

“天呐，”Dean轻声呢喃，听起来有些恶心，“而你却没有告诉我？”

“我告诉你了有什么好处？”Cas再次无奈的耸了耸肩。“该发生的已经发生了，我失败了，我伤害了你，最终我没能抵抗住她。”

“但是你并没有杀了我，”Dean不可置信的指出了这一点。“这才是重点。”

“不要为我辩护，”Cas能听到自己咬牙的声音，吱吱作响。“我把你打得满脸是血。”

“没错，不过如果你没注意到的话，我现在已经完全好了。”

“不是这么简单的，别让我在回忆这件事了Dean，我的胃里已经没地方装苦水了。”

“但是——”

“这就是我不告诉你的原因，而且这也不能作为借口让我原谅自己做过的事情。”

“但是——”

“Dean，”Cas的声音变高，闭上了眼睛，“别再提了，求你了。”

“嘿，坐起来。”Dean的要求来得太突然，突然就转换了话题，Cas惊讶的睁开了眼睛。Dean已经坐起身来，坚定地看着Cas，有点不安的扭动着。

“为什么？”

“就坐起来，行吗？”Cas可以从他轻柔的嗓音和温柔的眼神里判断出来他的酒已经醒了，这更增强了Cas不好的预感，所以他听他的话坐了起来，盘腿坐在Dean的对面，准备好了迎接毫无准备的事。

Dean模仿他的坐姿，盘腿坐好，眼睛里带着同样的倔强紧紧盯着Cas的，他的表情使得Cas感觉胃里有什么在搅动。

“Dean，”Cas有点不确定的开口。“你在干——”

Dean突然身体前倾，两只手放在Cas的脸上。Cas瞬间就僵住了，所有血液冲上了他的脑袋。

“Dean，你干——”他再次尝试开口，但是他的心率在Dean靠的更近的时候失控了，尤其是他的脸上还带着专注怪异的表情。

“坐好别动，”Dean轻声说道，眼睛快速的审视着Cas，就好像他在找什么东西。Cas已经完全当机了，Dean的手捧着的地方热的已经快要着火。

“你在干什么？”Cas想要让自己的语气听起来强硬一点，但是他的声音却喑哑低沉，随着Dean的一点点靠近越来越轻。

Dean过了几秒钟才开口回答，他热情坚定的目光还继续对着Cas。“我在寻找你的灵魂。”

Cas听到这话松了一口气，释怀和尴尬同时涌上心来，想要挣脱Dean的手。“Dean，你喝多了。除此之外，你什么也找不到的。”

Dean柔软而带着老茧的手固定在Cas的脸上，他能感觉到自己的脸因为用力的挤压而变了形。

“Dean，”他有点不耐烦的说，他发出了脸被挤着的时候能发出的最清楚的声音。

“我知道你有的，”Dean低沉的声音里带着沉醉其中的坚定。“你说你觉得自己没有，是吗？”

“我知道我没有，就像我说的，这不符合逻辑。

“有可能同时存在荣光和灵魂，对不对？”Dean有点不确定的问。

“我不知道，但是我觉得没有。”

Dean放在他脸上的手松了一点，让Cas能喘过气来。但是并没有彻底挪开，然后他的手搓了搓Cas的胡茬。一只手滑到Cas光裸的肩膀下的二头肌上，轻轻地捏了捏，接着友好的笑了笑拿开了手掌，在Cas被灼伤的皮肤上留下了一个慢慢消失的掌印。

“眼熟吗？”Dean开玩笑道，但是Cas睁大眼睛看着他，他本来想要轻浮的带过这件事的尝试也失败了。刚刚空气中的暧昧，这几天一直不断的，瞬间消失无踪，取而代之的是一种无言的显而易见的紧张感。那就像是一种空气中无形的压力，Cas在Dean身边的时候总能感觉到的一种气氛，但是他一直无法解释或是找到合理的借口。那是一种陌生的，未开发的力量，就像电能使灯泡亮起来一样的神奇。 

“Cas，”Dean的声音既像是陈述句又像是疑问句，带着确定和不确定，Cas再一次被那个之前就意识到了的愚蠢而又强烈的念头侵蚀，我爱上你了，他差一点就脱口而出，但是他没有，他不能，他不会。他对此感到恐惧，他对此感到迷茫。

Dean往前倾了倾身子，那只在他脸颊上的手慢慢滑到他的耳后，让Cas像有引力一般向他这边靠拢——简直是Castiel的诅咒，把本该在天上翱翔的Cas拽到Dean所站立的土地上,就好像Cas被风筝线系在了他的身上，Cas他愤怒他绝望他无奈他不知足的上瘾；他允许自己就这么被拉到地上。Dean那么轻柔的把他拽向前，他们的额头抵在了一起，交换着温度和汗水，他们的鼻翼起伏着。Cas觉得自己的身体如火线般振动共鸣，被点着，在燃烧。

“Dean，”Cas低语，想要提出一个问题，整个人傻乎乎的眩晕着，思维混乱。Dean也同样低吟着他的名字，近乎无声。Cas已经被自己的原始的人类的渴望支配的盲目了，想要把Dean拥进怀里，想要填补他们之间的每一块空隙，但是他适时地悬崖勒马了，感觉非常恐惧。

突然想起一阵剧烈的敲门声，Dean好像被烫到了一样的快速退开，扩张的瞳孔快速收缩，有那么一瞬间他和Cas就那么静静地看着对方，对他们陷入的仿佛被催眠了的行为感到震惊，然后，红着脸的Dean摇摇晃晃走向门口。Cas觉得自己的脸比他晒伤的皮肤烧得更厉害，他花了一小会来让他自己在旋转的世界中镇定下来。

Dean打开门就听Shay叫到“Dean，”扑进他的怀里紧紧拥抱着他。“妈的，你们去哪里了？上帝啊我还以为你死了。还有Cas，谢天谢地，我简直太担心了。我每几个小时就来你们房间——”Shay话说到一半忽然停下来，皱了皱鼻子，“你喝醉了？”

“烂醉如泥，”Dean还晃了晃作为佐证。

“哦，看在上帝的份上，坐下。”他拽着Dean的胳膊把他领到床边，小心的把他放成一个坐着的姿势。她用恳求的眼神看着Cas，“发生什么了？Zoe和我找你们找得焦头烂额。”

“我们被绑架了，”Cas说道。他不知道自己是不是非常明显的暴露了一切——或者几乎暴露了一切——都写在他的脸上，因为他觉得自己的表情像灯塔一样明显。

“这很容易推理，我是说在你们被绑架之后。”

Cas张开嘴想要回答她，但是犹豫了一下，想了一下怎么解释天使——还有整个邪恶力量世界，事实上——对他面前这个女孩，他根本不敢想象。

“Shay，”他选择到。“这不是你想要参与其中的事情，相信我。”

“我已经参与进来了。”

“但是你并不想。”

Shay张开嘴想要抗议但是Dean低声打断了她，“他说得对，Shay。听着，如果你真的想要知道，我会在这一切之后跟你解释。但是我不能让你处于危险之中，懂吗？”

“Dean——”Shay抗议道，准备想要和他争论一番，但是Dean坚定地打断了她，看起来像个威严的父亲。“我说不行了，Shay，这是为了你好。”

“我不是手无缚鸡之力的，Dean，”Shay说道，“我想要帮忙。”

“我明白，但是你不能。这个不行，明白？”

Shay失望的撅起嘴，但是她还是不情愿的点了下头。“好吧，好吧。”

Dean释怀的重重的叹了口气，Cas注意到汗水浸透了他的衬衫，想知道是不是因为刚刚他们之间发生的事情。

“但是我不能就这么过去，”Shay警告到，伸出一根手指威胁的指了指他们两个人。“从现在起我会密切关注你们的行动，因为我不会待在我非常不想待的地方，但是你们别忘了我和你们一样被这个东西困在了船上。我有权利知道。”她捡起她扔在床上的钱包，走出门去，关上了门。

“她说的对，”Cas低声说道。

“我不会再让任何人参与到我们的麻烦里来了，”Dean同意道，“Kevin，Charlie，甚至是Sammy。我不会再让任何人死在我面前了。”Dean原地摇晃了一下，Cas赶忙起来帮他躺下。“还有你，好吗？”

“好，Dean，”Cas回答道，其实并没有很留意他到底答应了什么。Dean滚到了自己的那一侧对着枕头重重叹了一口气，眼睛慢慢闭上。

Cas决定最好忘了之前发生的所有事，他非常明白明天早上Dean会作何反应，如果他真的会对这件事有反应的话。最好的选择就是两个人都假装什么都没有发生。

这是最理想的结果。

但是这并不能阻止他一直在脑海中回放那一刻，在关灯很久以后。

——————————————

Dean喝懵逼了。

再一次的。

很正常。

说实话，对他自己来说，基本每个星期都会发生一次。有时候甚至会天天发生。但是几年之前你要是告诉他他最新，最近的一个懵逼原因是他发现自己对Cas的强烈的一点都不爷们的感情，Castiel，脾气不好，固执，有点混蛋的，呆囧的前天堂生物，Dean肯定会笑死的。或者泼你一脸酒也不一定。

但是现在他正面临着残忍的事实就是他发现自己第二天早上，撑起一只胳膊，像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜一样看着Cas在枕头上流着口水，疯了一样在脑海里回放昨晚的场景，快进，慢进，再快进。他已经被他想把嘴放到Cas嘴上这件事弄懵了，更可怕的是他现在没有酒精的影响下依然还是想要这么做。

他觉得，这件烦事，和其他事一样，可以编入烂事垃圾堆了。

然而，很快证明，他错了。

“我喜欢男人，”早餐的时候他突然说出来，“还有女人。”

Cas吃着一半煎饼定住了，朝着他眨了眨眼睛，头发乱糟糟的，然后他回答到“好吧，”，然后继续去和他撒了大量枫糖浆的煎饼进行战斗，就好像Dean没有汗透了衣服或者经历着什么青年危机一样。

“别告诉Sam，”是他的下一句话。

“好吧，”Cas再次说到，他正在试图把一整个煎饼塞进嘴里。看到这，Dean悲惨的想Cas对煎饼更感兴趣。真是个悲剧。

接下来他们坐在吧台的时候，Cas离开去上厕所，Dean妄想了一会他可以做到的，告诉Cas自己对他的感觉，妈的，一切都乱极了。Cas离开的这段时间Dean一直在神经质的转着手指上他妈妈的戒指，打着一些错乱的（而且有说服力的）腹稿，但是想到对着Cas的脸说出任何一点点浪漫的话……都真的好可怕。

当Cas回到吧台的时候，Dean猛的一下站了起来-他他妈为什么要站起来？-并且打翻了Cas的酒。

Cas气恼的朝他叹了口气，看着Dean像一个傻瓜一样笨拙的道着歉。

“你表现的很奇怪，”Cas怀疑的眯上眼。

“啊哈，是的，呃，关于这个--”

“Dean，”Cas说到，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，坐直了身体。“我知道是因为昨天晚上，我也明白你觉得不舒服。你没有必要非要感受我的感受。为了让我们都好过我会说我知道昨天晚上的一切都因为我们喝醉了。你不用担心，不会再发生第二次了。”说完他拿起Dean的酒杯径直走向了一旁的沙发，徒留Dean一个人在那里凌乱。

垃圾堆，垃圾堆，又一样可以扔进垃圾堆的事情了。

也许Dean才是那个垃圾。

接下来的一天他都很难过，这使得Cas更加担心了，但是Dean一直忙着寻找再一次完全逃离他们视线的Schliel

下午晚些时候Zoe在泳池边友善的堵住了他们两个（Dean刚刚很不成功的拷问了Harry Wells，后者正生气的离开）并给了他们一个狠狠的拥抱。

“我希望你们两个准备要来今天晚上的烛光晚餐，”Zoe说到，而Dean和Cas只是冲她眨眨眼，一脸惊恐的样子。“这对情侣们来说是一个好机会来享受一个更浪漫的时光，在做完这些繁重的情感治疗之后，我知道对你们来说可能有点难但是--”

Dean抬起一只手“嘿，等一下？我猜我们现在是要假装你是一个真的咨询师还是怎么着？”

Zoe对他眨眨眼睛，表情变得很危险。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“呃…好吧，我的意思是，除非你失忆了，昨天在我们面前变成尼斯湖水怪了--你知道的，在我们被绑架之前--因为我可是记得很清楚的。Cas，你也还记得吧？是我产生幻觉了吗？”

“小点声，”Zoe嘘声道，她的眼睛在假睫毛下凶狠而明亮的闪了一下。“我才不要因为两个笨蛋在我的船上捣乱而失去工作。这里，是我的船，你们是一对有预约的情侣，我是你们的情感咨询师，而你们也要这么认为。明白了吗？”

“你不在意我们发生了什么吗？”Cas问到，看起来很是受到冒犯。

Zoe不耐烦的叹了口气，高跟鞋敲着甲板的地面。“我承受不起在意这件事的代价，好吗？不是针对你们，但是我活这么久就是因为我遵循达尔文法则。如果那家伙想要的是你们，那就不是我的问题，也不是我负责的情侣们的问题。你们自己问题自己解决。”她拍了拍手，手上的银链子叮当作响，突然提高了声音，“我希望今晚和其他有爱的情侣们一起见到你们两个。”

“今晚有什么特色菜？”Dean在她身后假装很亲切的喊道，“海鲜吗？”

Zoe边走边回头狠狠瞪了他一眼，Dean回给她一个讽刺的笑容以及摆来摆去的手指。

“你会害死我们的。”Cas低声说。

“是啊，被一条大鱼弄死。我可以把它加到我的那一长串残忍而不寻常的死法列表上去。”

“那今天的晚餐呢？”Cas问到。

“晚餐怎么了？”

“我们要去吗？”

Dean的心悬到了喉咙，开始剧烈的跳了起来。“怎么着，像个约会那样吗？”

Cas的眉毛拧到了一起，可能是因为生气。“那没有必要非得是个约会。”

“好吧，”Dean说到，希望他的脸并不像他感觉到的那么红。“我们可以去，只要你不把它弄的那么情侣那么奇怪。你知道的，只要那不是个约会。”

Cas再一次露出了怀疑的表情，很明显是因为Dean怪异的表现，而Dean有那么一刻想要逃进深海里来躲避Cas打量的沉重的目光。

“你不需要担心我会做什么，”Cas的声音可以算得上冰冷了，接着他沿着走廊离开了这里，再次留下Dean在风中凌乱。 

接下来一整天Cas都不见踪影，对Dean来说这可能是一件好事；Dean在酒吧消磨了一段好时光来逃避Cas，等Dean两点多回到房间的时候Cas早就不知道哪去了。

Dean重重关上身后的门，大字躺在床上，闭上眼睛思考了起来。

很明显，Cas表现的这么有戒心是因为昨天晚上发生的事情。或者说，还没来得及发生的事情，就差一点点。Dean--还在经历着宿醉的折磨--只记得一些模糊的细节，但是如果他没记错的话，他昨晚很是感性，而Cas……并没有。想起这件事Dean就脸红了，因为说实话，他喝醉了酒之后对Cas作出这种行为，在他意识到自己对Cas有感觉之后。

他对Cas有感觉吗？

他要是说他对Cas没有……好吧，一些想法的话，很明显他是在骗自己。但是他从没有期待过真的发生什么。他把自己大多数想法，想象以及美梦都无情地镇压了，而这每次都很有用，直到这一刻。Dean这些年来一直告诉自己他并不喜欢男人，事实上，当他父亲还活着的时候他从未想过这件事。但是这又不是一件什么值得讨论或者继续考虑的事情。这是一件只需要他自己知道的事情--好吧，现在还有Cas。他不需要在身上贴个“我是双性恋来咬我啊”的标签，至少他能这么安慰自己。

Dean用手掌压住眼睛重重呻吟一声，直到因为手指的按压闭上的眼睑上出现彩色的斑斓。

他绝对不能喜欢Cas，他有无数个理由告诉自己。首先，当然了，他们根本不擅长这个，他们坚持着才能维持基本的朋友关系。第二点，Cas正在打算离开，为了他们好，而即使他不打算，他也不可避免的总要离开他，而Dean只会像后视镜里渐行渐远的斑点。这种感觉他已经很熟悉了，但是依然不能阻止他觉得肺里卡了石头，尖锐的刺痛和不适向他袭来。

很明显，Dean继续想到，他自己就不是一个会让别人长久稳定下来的好理由。他不会因此而怪罪Cas的。他只是一个人，千万人中的一个普通人，甚至都不能说是一个人类，从某种程度上来说。但是现在他被困在了一个恶意的矛盾之中，一方面，他不敢要求Cas留下来，毫无疑问他会拒绝，但是想到不尝试一下让他留下来就这么放他走又让他很难受。

但是如果Dean因为自己自私的理由强迫Cas留下来，他会恨死自己的。也就是说，他需要Cas，总是需要，不管什么情况，不会改变。

“愚蠢，”Dean自言自语到，紧紧地咬着牙直到疼痛传到头骨。整件事都太愚蠢了。他真的觉得这就是他和Cas别别扭扭像穿着裙子跳着探戈一样逃避着真正的谈话。因为现在Dean明白，Cas很关心他，但是还没到让他们的关系发生改变的程度。Cas有可能，尤其是现在这个情况下，已经知道了Dean对他的感情，起码有一定的了解，但是这些还远远不够改变些什么。他们两个被无助的困在不断分离他们的漩涡中，一遍又一遍，这才是Dean宁可直接绕过这一片混乱的真正原因。整个可能存在的，浪漫的感情的混乱。他和Cas的关系已经纠缠出无数的节点，再继续纠缠纯属自讨苦吃。

Dean在床上翻了个身，又翻了个身，来来去去的重复了几次。他想要把自己舒舒服服的窝进毯子底，但是彻底失败了，他的眼睛还是大大的张着，Castiel的行李包就在床脚那么摊开着，像一个散发着居家气息的闪耀的灯塔。

这不该发生的，真的，这不现实.即使是现在，当他试图回想他和Cas之间相处的点点滴滴（有时候糟糕透顶，经常痛苦不堪，总是磕磕绊绊），他甚至不能想起有那么一次他就那么看着Cas， 想着我想让你一直在我身边。他试图回忆但是真的没有想起，他和Cas就好像是两个不同宇宙的人。他想，客观地讲，他应该能回忆起对Cas没有“感觉”的时候是什么样的，但是他现在已经深陷于这种感情之中，他并不能想起那种感觉了。 

但是，事实上，同样的，他和Cas有什么奇怪的精神上的联系也不是他的错，一切都要谢谢地狱。还有之后的那些破事。Dean最开始见到Cas的时候没有表现出绝望，事实上他那时候甚至是个死人而他还不自知。他早就爱上Cas了，从他带着火花冲开那扇木门走到他眼前开始，只不过他一直都没有意识到。

总体上来讲，一切事情都糟糕透了，但这并不是什么新鲜事。

过了一会Cas回来了，大声的关上了门，Dean这才意识到自己睡了过去，因为他的眼睛由于刚醒蒙上了一层雾，而他当时蹦出的第一个清晰的念头竟然是充满愤恨的想你为什么不能长得磕碜点，这样的话一切就都简单的多了。

“你去哪里了？”Dean的声音里还带着刚睡醒的茫然，Cas打开灯的时候他用力眨了几下眼睛。Cas穿着整齐的西服上衣和裤子，当Dean的目光看过去的时候他不自觉的正了正领带。 

“我在找Schliel，”Cas说着一只手不安的抹了抹头发。“在船上各种地方查了查，跟其他人谈了谈。”

Dean还是盯着他的西装。“嗯，那你有什么收获吗？”没等Cas回答，Dean就问出了他真正在意的，“你哪来的晚礼服？”

“我带了一件以防我们要装成政府工作人员，”Cas冷冰冰的说，“我猜你也带了。”

Dean张了张嘴但是没有说话。

“这跟约会无关，”Cas激动而防备的说道，完全误解了Dean接下来想要说什么。“我只是试图混入他们，每个人都穿的很正式。”

“不，我不是这个意思，”Dean快速说道，揉揉眼睛说出了他想说的话“你看起来很棒，真的。”

Cas听到之后放松了一点，低下头试图掩藏起自己因为Dean的话露出的笑容。

妈的我又说了什么，Dean想着翻了个身把自己埋在枕头里。

“我建议你该准备一下了，他们卡拉OK都唱了一半了。”Cas说着朝浴室走去。

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“有些人喝醉了在出洋相，”Cas边尿尿边说。“实际上我觉得挺有意思的。”

“老兄，撒尿的时候关上门。”

他几乎听见了Cas翻白眼的声音，接着门关上了。

Dean花了点时间从床上爬起来，终于从旅行包的大底下翻出了自己的西装，上面还包着上次干洗时候的塑料袋。他剥下塑料袋把西装平摊在床上，停下来开始打量自己的两条领带。

他忽然惊恐地发现自己竟然在尝试和Cas戴的那条配色，接着他把持住了自己通过“点兵点将”选了要戴哪一条。

当Cas从浴室里带着刚刮完胡子的清新味道出来的时候他基本穿好了衣服，而且注意到，毫无意外地，Cas的领带不仅系反了而且系错了的时候翻了个白眼。

“过来，小呆子，”Dean说完不假思索的就往前走了一步去调他的领带，然后三秒钟之后意识到他做的事情太直接太充满爱意了。Cas就这么出现在他的私人空间里，专注的看着他系好自己的领带。Dean感觉一阵不正常的口干。

“谢谢你，Dean，”Cas的声音比平时更加低沉像被沙砾磨过一样，Dean无力的想，这一定是他的幻觉。

“嗯，不谢，”Dean清了清嗓子说，“就是不想让你看起来是村里长大的。”

“事实上我不是在任何地方长大的，”Cas认真的说道，就像他平时那个样子。 “受教了。” Cas仔细的打量了一下他，像医生一样的，Dean有点尴尬的慌了，真的是很明显的医学检查的意味—然后说道，“你看起来很好，Dean。”

“当然，”Dean嘟囔道，他正了正领带，试图不像他心里觉得的那么尴尬“我英俊的就像个雕像。你准备好出发了吗？”

“就等着你呢，”Cas回答到。

Dean推开门走了出去，没有看看Cas有没有跟上自己就朝甲板走了过去。

当他到达了甲板之后吓了一跳，整个甲板被装饰成了一个露天阳台，金色小灯围起了整艘船。吧台旁边搭起了一个舞台，已经有工作人员在连接卡拉OK的设备。所有的桌子都是双人的，白色的桌布在海风中摇摆，上面摆着点燃的蜡烛。很多早就坐下的情侣们都在亲密的交谈中。轻声蜜语和夜风交杂在一起，偶尔还会传来一阵笑声或是碰杯声。 

Dean惶恐了一下，转身去看Cas，而Cas正站在他身后温柔的注视着他。

“我们不一定非得去，”Cas轻声说，伸出手像是要搭在Dean的腰上，然后考虑了一下停住了。

“我无所谓，”Dean无力的说，“这就是一顿晚饭。”而不是约会。

“你们好，”一个工作人员过来说，脸上带着友善的笑容。“你们预约的名字是什么？”

妈的，化名。

“呃，是，呃……Ryan和，呃……”

“他们是我带来的，Travis，”Zoe不知道从哪里冒出来说道，Dean吓了一跳并且轻声咒骂了一句。

“噢，好的，”那个工作人员依然带着笑说道，然后就走开去服务另一对情侣了。

“看看我，”Zoe说着挽上了他们两个的胳膊把他们拽到了最远处的一张桌子，“又救了你们一次。”

“呵，”Dean声音里带着怀疑，任她拽着自己，“昨天可没见你救我们。” “那就把这顿饭当成我的道歉吧，”Zoe说着让他们坐下。她灿烂的笑着，带着亮片的蓝色裙子从不同角度反射着四周的灯光。“用餐愉快。”

“谢谢，”Dean在她的身后说，但是她已经离开了，摇曳着轻薄的裙子去和另一对情侣交际。

一个服务员过来端上了面包和水，然后也离开了，留下Dean和Cas在烛光下两相对视。

“那么，呃，”Dean尴尬的握紧双手，开口说道。这么尴尬是正常的吗？还是Dean弄得这场景更尴尬了？Cas轻轻偏了偏头，等着Dean说下去。“有什么进展吗？” 

Cas看起来对这个问题有点失望，就好像他在期待着别的什么，过了一会儿他回答到“今天在你睡觉的时候我去调查Schliel了，我已经告诉过你，但是什么都没找到。这让我有点焦虑，因为他可能在任何地方，监视着我们—”

Dean抬起一只手阻止他说下去，他叹了口气，另一只手无奈地揉了揉眼睛。“我们…能不能有那么一个小时不讨论案情？这样吧，晚餐是能让我们不讨论猎魔相关事情的好借口，对吧？” 

Cas犹豫了一下，看起来他就要开口反驳Dean了，但是最终他缓慢点了点头，“很有道理。” 

Dean松了口气点点头，打开了菜单。 

“妈的，”他小声说道，被上面的一些价格吓到了。“还好是别人来付这个钱。”

Cas拿着菜单咬着下唇思考了一会，“我们应该先点点开胃菜。” 

Dean抬起头，突然被眼前的场景打击了，他现在处于一种怎样的场景中，Cas就坐在他对面，穿着礼服，皱眉看着菜单，他的脸庞在烛光下有点模糊。他们在一艘游轮上，一艘浪漫之旅的游轮，而Dean Winchester正在跟这个男人进行一场天杀的约会，而他更受打击的是，他意识到自己真的想要这个，此时，此刻，和Cas一起。如果他还能选择的话他也宁愿就这样发生。

妈的。

他长了张嘴（就好像他真的把这话说出来了似的），但是最后只是盯着Cas，阖上了嘴。

Cas感觉到了他的视线，抬起头看着他带着可爱的一本正经说，“我想要点炸鱿鱼”，他就说了这么一句话，真的就这一句，而Dean就脑子不正常了。

“服务员，“当一个服务员经过的时候他无力地叫道，“麻烦你，酒单。”

——————————————

Cas并没有任何错觉，这就是个约会，不管Dean承认与否。就算Dean对于和他约会感到很恶心或是为难，至少Cas可以偷偷的把这当作一个约会。当他死了，他觉得自己可能很快就要死了，他可以满足的回忆到，自己曾经和Dean Winchester约会过。而Dean无论怎样都并不能把回忆从他这儿拿走。

非常想要约会其实是一个愚蠢老套的人类问题，Cas知道这一点。这实际上有点可笑，因为他和Dean的关系已经跨越了维度而他却沉浸于字面意义上的和他出去吃晚餐，因为其中隐含的浪漫意义。但是Dean总有办法让他从其它角度看事情，各种意义上的。

Dean给他们点了红酒，Cas很喜欢喝，他们，为了像常人一样，也开始了小声交谈。这样的情景让Cas觉得有点不祥的预感，就像最后的晚餐：在烛光晚餐里谈论一些琐事，而这时Schliel可能正在谋划着什么杀死他们的复仇策略。

“感受现在，Cas，”当他把这个想法说出来的时候Dean不同意到，“哥们，我刚刚说的—不讨论案子。”

可能是借着酒意，Cas身体前倾，彻底换了话题，“你想要什么，Dean？”

Dean正在浏览着菜单，心不在焉的回答，“呃，我在考虑点牛排，不过也有可能点个三文鱼，如果Zoe再过来的话可以恶心她一下。”

Cas抿着嘴唇露出一个勉强的笑容，“不，我是说生活中。”

Dean的眼睛慢慢从菜单上移开，“你说什么？”

“我在问你，你想要什么。”

Dean茫然的眨了眨眼睛，然后皱着眉头眼神重新回到了菜单上，然后合上菜单放在了桌子上。“我不知道，你又想要什么，Cas？”

“我们早就讨论过我想要什么了，记得吗？”Cas摇晃着他的酒杯,看着酒红色在烛光下晃动，然后喝了一口酒。“我想要回我的荣光，我想杀了Metatron，然后，最理想的情况，我能再回到你和Sam身边。我问的是你想要什么。”

Dean假笑了一下，没有抬起眼睛。“我的火车在很久之前就离开了车站。”

“但是也不妨碍你想。”

Dean撅起嘴，手指神经质的敲着菜单。他沉默了一会，Cas就那么看着他，看着他的睫毛轻轻颤抖，看着灯光让他的眼睛染上金色的光芒，看着他呷了一口红酒之后从齿缝伸出一点点舌头。他不想失去这一切，不想失去关于Dean的任何一个部分，

“我曾经想要一个家，”Dean说道，依然拒绝眼神接触，“但是这永远不会实现，不会在我身上。”

Cas皱起眉头，“为什么不会？”

“命中注定没有这样的生活。”

“你可以过的人生和你父亲强加给你的是不一样的，Dean。”

“不，说实话，Cas，这不现实。我不能过上苹果派的普通生活，不能在现在这样的混乱情况中。可能几年之前我还想要个孩子，老婆之类的。但是，”Dean耸了耸肩，做了个鬼脸。“我现在习惯了我拥有的，我比很多人得到的已经多了。”

“你也失去了很多，”Cas小声说道。“我真希望我能早点见到你，那样我就能或多或少的保护你了。”

Dean温柔的笑了，但是他的眼神充满疲惫和悲伤。

“不，”他说道，“不是这样的，Cas，你保护不了我，但是我很高兴你这么想。”

Dean的双手在桌面上交叠着，关节抵进掌心中。Cas冒险伸出一只手温柔的包裹住了Dean的手。Dean被突如其来的触碰惊得一缩，但是他没有抽出自己的手，即使Cas的手越握越紧。

“你值得的比你得到的多的太多了，Dean，”Cas说道。

“哈，”Dean开口，“看来我们在这件事情上没有达成共识。我们在很多事情上达不成共识。我们因为很多傻事吵过架，你发现没有？比如很多事情我们觉得该吵架的就一定会吵架，但是说实话，上次我们因为洗发水的事情吵架让我觉得自己挺混蛋的，我本该道歉的——”

“我爱上你了，”Cas不受控制的脱口而出，但是话一出口，他心中一点后悔都没有，就算Dean像被雷劈了一样僵直。

Dean的嘴开开合合了几次，Cas耐心的等着他支支吾吾欲言又止。

终于，Dean声音沙哑的挤出了一句“什么？”

“晚上好先生们，”他们的服务员走过来，站在桌边，脸上带着灿烂的笑容拿出了一个小本子，“请问你们要为这个美好的夜晚点些什么呢？”

“我要鱿鱼配土豆，”Cas回答道，但实际上他能听到自己是平常两倍的心跳声。他的眼睛注视着服务员，但是他还是能感觉到Dean依然震惊的看着他。

“你呢，先生？”服务员说着把带着微笑的脸转向Dean。

Dean现在一脸呆滞，他依然惊恐的盯着Cas，好像服务员根本就没跟他说话一样。

“他要牛排，五成熟，”Cas替他回答到，“然后我们继续喝那瓶红酒，就这样了谢谢。”

服务员点点头，疑惑的看了Dean一眼，没再说什么就离开了。

“Dean，”Cas深吸一口气开口，他觉得处于一种奇妙的混杂的感觉之中，他感觉到自己加速的心跳，但同时心也在一点点下沉。“说点什么，好吗。”

Dean像只鱼一样张了张嘴，然后再一次合上了。

“真不敢相信，”Cas嘟囔道，一口气喝干了杯里的红酒。“你不是一直都要做说最后一句话的那个吗——你根本就说的停不下来，就算会把我们置入危险的境地你也不会停止嘴炮——然后现在你没话说了？”

“你想让我说什么？”Dean的声音有点颤抖。“这是……冷笑话吗？我是不是该假装我根本就没听到？”

“你应该像一个成熟的男人在谈论感情那样回应，”Cas有点生气地说。

“我不能，”Dean再次尝试解释，“我们不是，”无助的在他们两个之间比比划划，然后再次开口，“你是——”然后又停下来大口大口的喘气，就好像呼吸困难一样。

服务员把他们的酒瓶放在了他们的桌子上，Cas马上拿起它往他们的杯子里倒。

“我很抱歉，”他平静地说，“我的感情让你觉得不舒服了，我也知道它会。可能我这样告诉你是我自私，我非常明白感情不是我喜欢你你就得喜欢我的，但是我觉得我应该让你知道。”

“你为什么，”Dean几乎是在自言自语，然后突然拿起酒杯盯着杯子大口灌了下去。

“这些年我一直都看着你拒绝别人的爱，Dean，”Cas说道，“那些你本应得的但是你却觉得自己不配的爱。我不想让这发生在你我之间，无论如何。我会一直深深的爱着你，直到我的生命终止，我不会让任何由于缺少交流而造成的误解阻碍你的自我认知，我不会让这些事发生在我眼前。”

“Cas，”Dean声音带着点哽咽，睁大的眼睛里写着惊恐，“你不能这样。”

“不能怎样？”

“你不能——”Dean的手无力的垂下来，他的脸已经通红，拒绝和Cas眼神接触。“你不能喜欢我，你就是不能，好吗？这太过了，太复杂了。这不会有好结果的，我会搞砸，你会受伤。求你了不要这样对我，我——我做不到。”

“我理解这会让我们的关系变得……复杂，”Cas小心翼翼的开口，“我也知道作为结果，你不会愿意我再留在你身边。我不会让你为难的，Dean，无论在任何情况下。等我们结束了这个案子你可以马上让我离开，我会走的我也不会怪你的。我知道人类之间的关系是很脆弱的，尤其是当爱情因素介入之后那微妙的平衡的化学反应会变得更加复杂——”

“闭嘴，”Dean无力地说，挥了挥手，“求你别再说了，你听起来好像在念教科书。”

“我……对这方面不是很了解，”Cas承认道，手不安的搅在一起。“可能跟你懂得差不多。”

“Cas，”Dean叹着气叫他的名字，把脸埋在双手中一动不动。“当然我不会让你离开的，我——我永远都不会那么做的，尤其是不会因为这样的原因，好吗？你这样说我会生气的。”

“我觉得在我跟你说完这些之后，再和我生活在一起应该是很尴尬的。”

Dean不情愿地撇嘴，“我们之间还发生过更严重的事。”

“你说的没错，”Cas承认道，他能感觉到自己的身体放松了下来，从他自己都没有意识到的高度紧张的状态中平静下来。

“我猜我只是……不理解，”Dean最终说道，他的眼睛紧紧盯着Cas。Cas马上被这种眼神接触安抚了下来，就好像每次他和Dean对话时那样。“为什么？不是说我破坏气氛什么的，但是我，我就好像是最差的那一个。”

Cas翻了个白眼，“Dean。”

“不，我是认真的。我曾被杀过很多次，被折磨过，我也杀过人，甚至还很喜欢那种感觉。我很自私，而且一团糟，又穷又照顾不好自己。”Dean的声音不自觉地越来越高，手紧紧抓着桌布。“我不诚实容易被操纵，我可能最后会害死你。所以麻烦你给我点提示你为什么要浪费时间喜欢我。”

Cas看着他，然后举起手指生气地列举道，“我也曾被杀过很多次，被折磨过，杀过人；我也很自私，一团糟，不诚实，容易被操纵，而且我也可能某一天会害死你。简直是绝配，你难道不同意吗？”

Dean震惊的眨眨眼睛，但是最后喷了一下——真的喷了一下，然后笑出声来，不可思议的抬高了声调。“真别说，我们还真是，是不是？妈的。”

“我并不是为这些感到骄傲，Dean。我只是想让你认清这一点。”

“我没有——”

“我只想告诉你，你是错的，”Cas打断他。“你，DeanWinchester，是我认识的最好的人类，而我在这漫长的岁月中已经认识了无数人类。我已经……”他深深吸了一口气，无视了Dean睁大了眼睛看着他。“我已经有这种感情很久了，对我来说让你知道你值得这一切是很重要的。”

“Cas，”Dean窘迫的开口，但是Cas继续说了下去，“求你听我说完。你对我来说永远是最重要的事情。你可以因此嘲笑我，但是你不能因为我喜欢你二认为我是错的。”

Dean再次把头埋进手里，“妈的什么烂事。”

服务员挑了一个方便的时间把他们的食物端了上来。在整个吃饭的过程中Dean没有说一句话，也没有再摆出他生气或是冷漠的脸色。Cas甚至有点庆幸他现在不能再读Dean的心了。他有预感自己不会想知道的。

服务员问了他们要不要甜点但是并没有强烈推荐，像是察觉到了他们之间紧张的气氛快速离开了。Cas小心翼翼的放下了叉子。

“所以接下来怎么办？”他说道，“我们要假装我之前什么都没说过吗？”

“没错，”Dean说道，“是个好主意。”

Cas感觉到他的下巴因为绝望而抽搐了一下。“我明白是我一厢情愿Dean，我并不祈求你能给我回应。我也明白对你来说可能，一个你当成兄弟的人对你有意思让你挺不舒服的。”他还想说他只是现在在一个男性的身体里，但实际上是并没有性别的，但是觉得说出来可能是不明智的。“我不会让你回报我任何事，但是我希望你不要就这么当做我的感情不存在。这……真的很令人生气。”

Dean咽下了最后一口牛排。他的脸很红，不敢抬起他的眼睛。“没错，你说得对，我是挺不舒服的。无意冒犯，但是我就想用我自己的方式来解决这件事。”

Cas的声音轻了很多，想要隐藏住声音里的受伤但是并不怎么奏效。“这对你来说真的那么排斥吗？我的感情？”

Dean把脸埋在手中，没有吭声，Cas把这当成了默认。

Cas把餐巾放在了桌子上，站起身准备离开，他突然感觉像窒息般无法呼吸。

“你要去哪里？”Dean问道，他听到桌椅碰撞的声音抬起头。

“离开这个，”Cas伸手含糊的扫过桌子上的东西。“如果你不介意的话。”他听到Dean在身后叫他但是并没有转身，他的耳朵滚烫，他觉得全身都很热，有什么东西卡在喉咙上不上不下。他的手也不受控制的在颤抖。

“Cas！”Zoe看见他叫了一声，但是看见他的表情便在几步之外停了下来。“怎么了？”’

“我现在不想说，Zoe，”Cas咬紧牙关说，想要尽量礼貌地从她身边往走廊走过去，等他到了房间的时候已经脱掉了礼服外套，狠狠关上门，他开始一件件脱掉已经汗湿了的衣服，因为裸露的皮肤接触空调的冷气而微微颤抖。他直接走进浴室，没有看在镜子里的自己一眼，害怕看见自己现在的样子。

他打开淋浴调到最高温走了进去，热水让他后背上的烫伤疼了起来，但是他却享受这种热水带给他的感觉。他烫红的皮肤上飘起蒸汽，润湿了他的晒伤，他短促的吸了几口气。

他从一开始就没有希望Dean也喜欢他，当然不会。这样太幻想太不切实际了——而且很荒唐，鉴于他带给Dean的痛苦。但是他想他还是没有准备好Dean会有这种反应。他没有准备好自己向Dean敞开心扉，把心底最深处的感觉说给他听，但是他却一脚把它踩进了土里。这才是让他难过的地方。他本来希望的是，如果他告诉Dean了，可能一开始他会有点难以接受，但接着会理解他，然后可以翻过这一页。Cas会慢慢想办法解决这种感情，说不定他的荣光回来了一切就能治愈，然后这一切就都过去了。

现在，当然了，Cas意识到认为自己能从Dean这“过去”是很愚蠢的，他怀疑这种感情已经深深植入他的内心，需要长久的小心翼翼和痛苦才能痊愈。现在，他陷入了一个自己亲手造成的地狱中，他对Dean的渴望在时时鞭打着他，一点点击碎他的这种明确的渴望。

他扬起头，水流打湿他的头发，沿着他的背一路滑落到脚底形成一滩积水。他的眼睛里有点刺痛，感觉就像是眼泪要涌出来了，但是他拒绝哭泣。不能在现在这种情况下，是他的受虐心里和完全缺乏自我防备使得自己陷入这样一个境地。

这一切都不该发生的，他忧郁的提醒自己。这本来该是一次简单的猎魔行动，他简直想象不到比这更可悲的跑偏了。

浴室的门砰的一声开了，Cas吓了一跳，心脏快要跳到喉咙里了。

他惶恐的想到应该是Schliel，快速的巡视四周找武器来自卫，但是只找到了放洗发水的架子，他心里希望着这个架子能从墙上拽下来，他体内的肾上腺素开始飙升，他本来就被淋湿的手变得更滑。

浴帘被猛地拉开，Cas慌忙地攥起拳头准备战斗，所以当他看到进来的不是Schliel，更不是什么其他邪恶生物，而是Dean的时候，十分震惊。

“你到底在干什么？”他大叫出声，在淋浴的水从他的头顶流下，他用力地眨眼睛。但是Dean已经走上前，他的皮鞋浸湿在地板上的积水中，他颤抖着两只手紧紧地捧住了Cas的脸。Cas睁大眼睛看着他，急促的呼吸着，他的心跳随着水流加速起来。

“对我说不，”Dean说道，几乎是在请求了，然后吻上了他，强硬的把他推在浴室墙上。Cas挣扎了一下，然后嘴巴不由自主的就开始跟着Dean的节奏动起来，他的手攀在了Dean西装的肩膀位置，手指紧紧嵌了进去。

当他们的嘴唇分开的时候Cas急促的呼吸起来，他用上了全部的自控能力，想要离开这个情境。“你还穿着衣服呢。”

“没错，”Dean气息不匀的说，又轻咬了一下Cas的下唇。

“你都湿透了，”他的手抚摸过Dean湿透了的头发，试探性的抓紧，Dean向后仰头，发出一声使得Cas全身的血液都开始往下流的呻吟。

Cas的呼吸粗重了起来，当他主动重新投入亲吻的时候他能感觉自己太阳穴的跳动。Dean似乎因为Cas的挑衅更加激动起来，再次把他按在墙上，他的手环着Cas的脖子上血管剧烈跳动的那块滚烫的皮肤。

“这是不是意味着，”Cas喘着粗气，脑子因为不敢置信而有点晕，“你……？”

“天呐，Cas，”Dean无奈的说，他的手晃动着，像是不知道该先摸向哪里。“这些天你都快把我搞疯了。”

“你本可以直接说出来的，”Cas说道，而Dean笑了出来，有点神经的，因为Cas生气的语气，又或者是因为这整件事都很疯狂，然后他又倾过身去，温柔了许多的，再一次吻上Cas。Cas因为这个吻有点眩晕，含住Dean的下唇，两个人交换着温热的呼吸。这种感觉甜蜜而深情，Cas觉得这种感觉就像他正陷入一种令人窒息的难以言说的重力场中，就好像他所认知的一切造成了这种局面，这种相互的，强烈的，眩晕的想要另一个人，想要Dean的人类需求。他能感觉到从自己破碎的内心深处燃起的火焰点燃了他的肉身，这么多年来，一切忽然明了。他不知道是否自己能够了解这个，是否曾困惑或害怕即将发生的现实。

或者充满希望。他觉得仿佛自己的身体里藏了一只小鸟，Dean靠的越近小鸟扑腾的越厉害。

“这样可以吗？”Dean停下来问他，他扩大的瞳孔中带着点畏惧，他的头发因为水淋而贴在头顶，又从耳后翘起一簇。“我从来没有——我是说，你是——我知道你说过你并不想要性爱，所以如果我是一厢情愿的话叫我停下来，因为我不想做任何让你——天呐，我不知道怎么——”

Cas抓住Dean西装外套的领子把他拉过来，Dean顺从的被他拉进怀里。Cas对上Dean的眼睛，祈求他的理解。“我想要，和你，只有你。”

“噢，”Dean说，红肿的嘴唇放松了下来，而他的眼神又重新滑向了Cas的嘴唇，然后继续下滑欣赏余下的身体。Cas就让他这么看着，向后靠住墙壁，胸口上下起伏。

“我不想把事情搞砸，”Dean小声说道，快速的退后一步，摇起头。他看起来就像是要被自己的衣服淹死了。“我不能，我接受不了失去你，Cas，尤其是因为这样的原因，所以你必须要告诉我，如果——如果我做错了什么，你必须要让我知道——”

“Dean，”Cas打断他，“别再说了，你为什么还穿着衣服。”

Dean瞪大眼睛，随即笑了起来，“你说得对，”然后快速剥下了自己湿透的外套，让它继续浸湿在浴室地板上。他的白色衬衫也湿透了，贴在他的身上，当他的衬衫落地的一瞬间，Cas急切地把他拉了过来，他的唇吻上了Dean的脖颈，Dean像只受惊的小马一样往后跳了一下。

“上帝呀，Cas，”Dean低语道，他的鼻子抵着Cas的耳廓。“我都不知道，我他妈完全不知道——”

Cas把嘴唇重新覆到Dean的上面来让他闭嘴，Dean因此哼了一声，手滑到了Cas带着水的肩膀上，Cas用拇指摩挲着Dean冒出了点胡茬的下巴。Cas的手沿着Dean的身体下滑，从他的肋骨到他的小腹，然后停在了他的皮带扣上。当Cas开始对付那个皮带扣的时候Dean不自然的哼了一声，想要保持他们的嘴唇一直连在一起，又要努力停下来说话。

“你渴望着这个，是不是，”Dean停止亲吻调笑道，他的声音在Cas的耳边低沉充满暗示。

“别嘲弄我，Dean，”Cas哼哼到，低头皱眉看着那个不合作的皮带扣。Dean加入帮助他，而Cas能感觉到Dean看着他灼热的视线，终于皮带解开了。

“我简直不敢相信你之前真的没做过。”Dean说着，声音里带着佩服，可能还带着一点触动。

“从来没有机会，在这之前，”Cas带着微笑回答，在淋浴下面对着Dean眨眨眼睛，Dean看着眼前的人像太阳一样耀眼。Cas再一次有了像之前那晚那样被点燃的炽热感，他不知道是不是只有Dean有能力点燃他的感觉。

Dean他手伸进裤腰一次性脱掉了裤子和内裤，往前走了一步再次占有Cas的嘴唇，就好像他想把他整个吞下去一样。Cas从喉咙深处发出一声低吟，他的手滑上来捧住Dean的脸这样他就不能离开了。

Dean的手紧张地在Cas平坦的小腹抚摸着，没有停止亲吻，Cas轻轻地拉着他的手向下来到他早已经半硬起的地方。他知道这是Dean想的地方，只不过一直在徘徊。

Dean停止亲吻深深地吸了一口气，而Cas耐心的等待着，感受着身体里肾上腺素的低鸣。

Dean眼睛一直盯着Cas的下身，试探性的给Cas的那里一次缓慢的撸动，Cas马上弓起身回应给他一声呻吟，惊讶的张开嘴。

“你还好吗？”Dean问道，马上不敢继续动作了，他的手不确定的放回了Cas的肩膀上。

“嗯，”Cas喘息到，“别停下来。”

Dean再次小心翼翼的撸了一下，然后随着Cas越来越软的膝盖渐渐自信的加快了速度，Cas的身体靠在了浴室的大理石墙面上。

“嘿，”Dean声音里带着沾沾自喜，“告诉过你很爽的。”

“闭嘴，”Cas并没有真的生气地说，他的话也没有什么真的力量。事实上，他气息不匀的声音，再加上一声无助的呻吟，让Dean更加得意了起来。

“坚持一下，好吗？”Dean低声说道，倾身吻上Cas的喉结，Cas开始乞求，“Dean——”但是Dean得手上加快了速度，Cas的声音变得破碎颤抖。Cas的双手攀住Dean的肩膀来让自己站稳，因为不断袭来的快感眼前一阵阵发白，而Dean正在他的耳边呢喃着一些无意义的音节，一些是甜蜜的但是更多的是一些下流话。

Cas应该对自己发出无助，尖锐而饥渴的声音，或者深深嵌入Dean光裸的后背的指甲而感到羞耻的，但是他现在已经无暇顾及，不是在现在这种Dean带着半是得意，半是邪恶的想要将Cas拆吃入腹的表情的时候。

“Dean，”Cas断断续续的说，“我要——”

“嘘，”Dean轻声低语，浅浅的吻着Cas的肩膀，随着Cas急促的呼吸一点点移动。“这感觉很棒，是不是？相信我，有我呢。”

Cas摇头，半是恐惧半是沉醉于快感之中，这种感觉陌生，新奇，让人上瘾，让他觉得难以承受。他的下身完全不受控制的随着Dean手的节奏摆动，当Dean每一次握紧或是旋转，Cas都会跟上他的节奏。

“上帝啊，”Dean低语，他睁大眼睛，脸颊通红，表情完全沉醉其中。“上帝啊，Cas，我爱你。”

这句话产生了魔力，Cas本来快要不抱希望了的感情重新再他胸口升温膨胀，他的身体僵住了，他的手紧紧的扣住Dean的肩膀来让自己从那汹涌而来的快感中站稳。 他发出了一声大声而无助的呻吟，但是他自己几乎因为雷鸣般的血液跳动的声音以及强烈的快感没有听见。

当他结束之后身体马上滑了下去，他的膝盖在打颤，Dean在他彻底滑下去之前抓住了他的身体。但是他们最终还是不知为什么四肢纠缠的躺在了浴室地板上，Dean不可置信的笑着。

“哥们，”Dean脸上带着笑容说，“你可以说这次高潮是开天破地的了。”

“你现在不许说话，”Cas咕囔到，他的身体觉得放松，虚脱，好像有电流流过。他的胸中充满着欣喜，Dean对他的表白仍然回荡在他的耳边，那种感觉就好像地震后的一场场余震。“哇哦。”

“我闭嘴，”Dean说道，依然注视着Cas，笑容因为专注的神情而淡了一点。

“我并不知道这种感觉是这样的，”Cas轻声说道，想要动一动但是他的骨头都好像已经化了，所以完全的失败了。“谢谢你让我感受到。”

“呃，我的荣幸。”Dean不自然的动了动，这时Cas重新注意到了Dean脸上僵硬的，几乎痛苦的表情。他记得自己刚刚也是这样。

“哦，”他有点呆呆的说，“我应该回报给你。”

“不用，”Dean抗议道，脸红了起来。“你不需要，事实上——”

“我想要，”Cas坚持到，挤进DeanV字张开的膝盖。Dean半跪在地上，在Cas的注视下不自然的动了动。

“说真的，”Dean的脸依然通红，“我是想要让你舒服，我喜欢性爱的这一部分，事实上——”

“性爱也是相互的，如果我理解的对的话，”Cas皱着眉头，研究了Dean一会，看着Dean在他探究的目光下身体变红，扭动。他实验性的用一只手包住了Dean的阴茎，Dean轻轻呻吟了一声，迫不及待的向前挺了挺。Cas被Dean的反应差点就缩了回去，但是Dean的手也覆了上来。

“别，别，这感觉很好，”他安慰着他，呼吸急促了起来。“上帝啊，这真是太不健康了。”

Cas开始模仿Dean之前手上的动作，Dean的手握着他的，Cas着迷的看着Dean在他的照顾下，向后仰着头，半张着嘴，抽动着下身。

“如果你要是，”Dean断断续续的说，“昨天，跟我说我们会在浴室的地板上给对方一个手活——”

Cas觉得如果Dean还能说出完整的话来，那就说明自己做的还不够好，所以他加快了手上的动作，而Dean失去了所有说话的能力。他发出了很多有意思的声音，Cas记住它们，留作将来评价。

“Cas，”过了一会Dean终于说出一句，他的手指紧紧抓着自己的大腿内侧，抓的皮肤发白。“Cas——”，Cas马上觉得这是性爱里面他最喜欢的部分。

Dean马上就要到了，不出一会儿他发出了一声拉长的呻吟，控制不住的射了出来，手无助的抓住Cas的肩膀。Cas看着Dean脸上出现的半是痛苦半是享受的表情，如痴如醉。他张开嘴发出了无声的尖叫，然后一切都结束了，Dean无力地靠在他身上，Cas撑住了他两边的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”Cas在Dean重重的喘息了一会之后温柔的问道，两只拇指摩擦着他锁骨下的凹陷。 

“当然，”Dean声音嘶哑的回答道，双手滑倒Cas的大腿上。“不只是好，简直就像，我的好多春梦一起成真了。” 

“很高兴为你服务。” 

他们就坐在浴室地板上互相抱着对方过了很长时间，让淋雨里的水冲刷着他们的后背，直到热水用光。突然变凉的水和他们身上的情热形成鲜明对比，Cas不禁颤抖了一下，而Dean几乎立刻就注意到了。

“去床上？”他建议到，Cas点点头跟着他关上淋浴走了出来。Dean从架子上拽了条浴巾，随意的围在了腰间，又给Cas拿了一条。Cas伸手想去拿，身体还因为冲了凉水（以及情事，大概）有点颤抖，但是Dean带着调戏的笑容把它伸到了Cas够不到的地方。

“Dean，”Cas有点生气的说，他的牙都有点打颤了，他用双手环住自己的身体。

Dean坏笑着把毛巾扔到他头上，亲昵的揉干他的头发，Cas在毛巾下面扭动着，就像一只落水的小猫。 

“好点了吗？”Dean带着肉麻的笑容问道，把毛巾搭在Cas的肩膀上。Cas把浴巾裹紧，依然在颤抖。

“好多了。”

“到床上去会更暖和的。”Dean把手搭在Cas的后背上，温柔的把他推向卧室。“我马上就出去。”

Cas没有穿衣服，只把浴巾扔在床尾，舒舒服服地窝进了被子里，蜷起腿满意的感受着被子里的温暖。 

Dean一小会之后带着牙膏的薄荷味回到屋里，关上灯，把浴巾丢在地上爬上床挤到Cas身边。Cas因为Dean贴上自己温暖皮肤的冰凉大腿而不赞同的哼了一声，他感觉到，更胜于听到，Dean在黑暗中头埋在他的后颈发出一声轻笑。

“这是真的吗？”Cas问出口，他本没有打算问出口，但是好像今晚有很多事情都有点失控，包括他的自制力。

“你什么意思？”Dean的声音低的像耳语，他往近挪了挪，把Cas拽的更近。Cas顺从的贴到了他的怀里，他把额头靠在Dean赤裸的胸膛上，随着Dean平稳的心跳声呼吸着。 

“我是说，明天早上我们还会这样吗？还是我们要假装什么都没有发生？” Cas几乎听到了Dean皱眉低头的声音。“Cas，这，呃，对我来说是往前迈了一大步。我不要假装这一切没有发生过。”  
“那等我们回Lebanon之后呢？”Cas手指在Dean心脏位置的防附身纹身上抚摸。他知道那个纹身在哪里，即使是在黑暗之中，就像他了解Dean身体的每个细微之处。”

Dean听到这个扭动了一下，Cas听到他吞咽了一下。“我们现在还不用想这些事。” Cas理解的点点头，“我们要瞒着Sam和Kevin吗？” 

Dean的声音因为尴尬而低了下去。“如果你愿意在我做好准备告诉他们之前保持秘密的话……很感谢。我知道你们上面性取向根本不是什么大事，但是对人类来说，可是，呃……终身大事。” 

“我理解，”Cas挑眉说，“但是我敢打赌Sam知道你的一切。” Dean紧张了一下，然后叹了口气松开Cas。“也许你说的对，我也不知道。” 

他们安静了很长时间，Cas以为他们的对话已经结束了。他就快要把自己哄睡着了的时候，Dean突然在黑暗中非常清醒的小声说道，“我不想让你找到荣光。” 

Cas惊讶的睁开了眼睛。 “我知道这很自私，”Dean继续说道，声音小的几乎听不见，Cas不知道如果他睡着了的话Dean会不会把这些话大声说出来。“这可能是我想要求你的最自私的事情了。但是现在我刚刚得到你，我非常确定我不想失去这个，这难道有错吗？”

Cas再次缓缓闭上眼睛，往身边柔软的热源靠的更紧。“我知道。但是我希望你知道如果我找回了我的荣光，什么都不会改变。我不会让任何事改变。” 

“但是它会的，”Dean的声音听起来更加难过了。“你都没有意识到，但是真的会的。你会被叫回天堂，回到战争中—他们想要你，Cas。他们敬仰你。你能不能活着拿回荣光还是未知数，Metatron现在那么强大。我知道你对他很生气，但是就做个人类有这么差吗？远离发生的这一切烂事？” 

Cas有很多事情想说—他想一直做个人类，如果这样意味着他能和Dean一直走到生命的尽头的话—但是事情没有那么简单。他眼前浮现出上千张脸，他兄弟姐妹们的脸。“我们明天再说这个，现在，我们就……睡吧。”

Dean点头同意，他的嘴唇温柔的在Cas的额头上游走着，在他鬓角印下一个吻，这就是Cas陷入一片暖意的黑暗之前最后的记忆了。

——————————————

Dean被吵醒的时候很不开心，就像他这几天每天半夜一样，有人使劲敲着他们的房门。

Dean抬起头，而他的眼睛拒绝在这么疲惫的情况下张开，当他尝试动一下的时候，他意识到自己整个人都粘在Cas身上，他们的身体因为在被子下挤在一起而都出了汗。Dean花了一点时间欣赏Cas毫无防备的蜷在他的怀里的样子——这家伙最近一直睡得这么死——最终果断决定无视敲门那个人。

敲门声逐渐提升到了暴躁的程度。

“Dean？”Cas咕囔到，渐渐抬起头朝他眨着睡意朦胧的蓝眼睛。“你不去开门吗？”

“不去，”Dean带着微笑回答，突然好像着了什么谜一样在Cas的额角吻了一下。而那种感觉那么……令人惊讶的自然。

Cas偏过头，用他奇怪的像外星人一样的眼神盯着他看，Dean自己都能感觉到热气爬上了自己的脖子，当他意识到Cas正带着被取悦了的表情看着他泛起红的脸。

“对不起，”Dean在对上Cas的眼睛的时候慌张地说，“这就是，你知道的，事后习惯什么的。这就是——就是，太蠢了。”

Cas眯起眼睛哼了一声，侧过身把嘴唇印在了Dean的锁骨上，Dean的呼吸顿了一下子。

“我还在适应……人类学习曲线，”Cas边说边以缓慢小心的速度吻着Dean颈部的曲线，Dean吐出了一声尴尬破碎的叹息，仰起头来配合他。

“以我的标准来看你适应的很好了，”Dean费了很大劲才让自己的声音保持镇静，因为Cas的手指触摸着他的下巴，一脸惊奇。

“Dean Winchester，”Cas轻声说，好像在嘴中回味这个名字。Dean僵住了，呼吸因为Cas的双手缓缓地环住了他的脖子而颤抖。Cas的拇指无意识的摩挲着他的下颌骨，神情中带着近乎虔诚，Dean一时心酸起来，倾身向前用鼻子蹭了蹭Cas的，就只是想证明他可以这么做，Cas就在他身边，他没有离开，没有离开自己，没有离开——

“Dean Winchester！”有人在门外大声的叫着他的名字，敲门声也大到了土匪级别。Dean重重叹了一口气，他们不愿意破坏现在这种亲昵的气氛，又保持了这种状态一会，然后Dean翻身下床，Cas也清醒了过来。他在一边翻出了一条短裤来，穿上身才意识到这是Cas的。

Dean不耐烦的打开门，因为走廊的灯光皱起眉，“怎么了？”

Shay敲到一半的手停了下来，她一进门就睁大了眼睛张开嘴。“天呐，你做了。”

“做了什么？”

“你做了那件事。”

“什么事？”

“你’做’了，和Cas。深藏不露啊。”

“呃，”Dean尴尬的一头撞在了门板上。

“我的双性恋小可怜，”Shay说着擦了擦脸上不存在的眼泪，“我真为你骄傲。”

“Shay，你到底想干什么？现在才他妈早上七点半。”

“抱歉，”Shay的声音里带着讽刺，脸上堆出一个假笑，“我打扰到你们早上的你侬我侬了吗？”

她确实是，但是Dean做了个鬼脸让自己看起来像开玩笑。“是啊，没错。你想要干什么？”

Shay脸上的笑意变得紧张起来，她揪着自己过长的袖子，“要不是有紧急情况我是不会来的。我说过了我不想管你们的事了，但是我可能需要你们的帮助。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，看着她。“紧急状况？那不是应该很……紧急吗？”

“我的意思是，可能根本就没什么事，就是，Thea不见了。”Shay挥了挥手想要表现的没什么要紧的，但是Dean能从她不安的动作中感觉到她的紧张。“我是说，谁知道呢，说不定她就在那里和哪个男人鬼混呢。她最近一直这样。但是我从昨天晚上开始就没有见过她了。”

“该死，”Dean自语道。他昨天本打算晚饭之后四处调查一下，但是……被其他事情分了心。“我去叫Cas起床然后我们帮你找她，好吗？给我们一点时间。”

Shay安心的叹了口气，放下了一颗吊着的心。“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean关上门开始在自己的旅行包里翻找着半干净的衣服。“Cas，快点起床了，有任务。”

Cas不情愿的哼了一声作为回复，往床更深处埋了埋，拉过被子盖住头顶。

“我可不管你累不累，快起床。”

Cas小声哼了一句什么。

Dean走到床边，一路隔着被子顺着Cas的大腿摸了上去，重重的拍了拍他的屁股。“认真的，快起来。Thea失踪了，Shay现在需要我们。”

Cas脸埋在枕头里重重的叹了口气，努力翻身下床。他快速的穿上了衣服，他的牛仔裤和Dean的乐队T恤的混搭，而Dean打开门再次和不安的咬着手指扫视着整个走廊的Shay打了个招呼。“抱歉让你等了，你最后一次见到Thea是在哪里？”

“恭喜你们终于做了，”Shay对Cas说道，此时Cas过分正直的脸显得有点滑稽。然后她才回答Dean“我们昨天晚餐的时候吵了一架，所以她先回房间了。当我回去的时候，她却并不在。”

“我不确定这是不是Schliel干的。”Cas说道。

Shay皱起眉头，费劲的跟上他们的脚步“Schliel是谁？”

“说来话长。”

“我可真不想再听到这句话了。”

“他是不是说了需要我们帮什么忙？”Dean问Cas，“你还记得吗？”

Cas点点头，沉思着舔了舔唇，Dean盯着他的舌头的动作，“他当时非常坚持，他非常希望我活着。”Cas回答道。  
            
“你们之前可是说了，”Shay有点生气地说道，“不管你们两个陷入到了什么破事里，都和我和我的女朋友没有关系。”

“你可真逗，”Dean干巴巴的说，想要表现的混蛋一点。“几天前不是你说的我们的问题就是你们的问题吗？”

“那是Thea被他妈绑架之前，”Shay回击到，“她和这一切没有一点关系。”

“这就是极力想要避免的，”Dean恼怒地说。“当别人和我们这样的人搅合在一起的时候，就会发生这种事，每一次都是这样。我很抱歉Thea失踪了，但是我不是没有警告过你，Shay。”

“随便把我卷入其中，”Shay停下脚步热切的望着Dean，她抬起拳头，“我很能打，说实话。但是我希望不要把Thea牵扯进来。”

“如果你牵扯进来了，那么Thea就不能幸免。事情就是这样。他们每次都回去找上你爱的人。这些年来我都为这个死了多少回了。”

“死了多少回了？”Shay重复道，皱起眉毛。

“呃，不是字面意义上的。”

当他们经过挨着走廊出口的最后一件房门的时候奇怪的事情出现了，紧闭的门后传来砰的一声，接着就是惊恐的尖叫声。Dean停下脚步，不确定他是不是听错了，Shay僵住了身体，接着马上扑到门上，用力的拧着门把手。

“嘿，悠着点！”Dean大声说道，一只手搭在Shay的肩膀上想把她拽回来，但是她用力的甩开了他的手。

“是Thea，”Shay的声音里都是惊慌，“Dean，是她，我听得出来，上帝啊——”  
      
“往后站，”Dean提醒道，一只手绕过她的胸口把她推到一边。他抬起一只脚在门上比了比，他听见Cas在他身后语带警告的叫了一声“Dean——”但他还是重重一脚踢开了门。

Schliel听见声音有点惊讶的随意抬头看了一眼，然后又把注意力放回了抵着Thea的脖子的刀上。Thea被绑在房间中间的一把椅子上，用力的挣扎着，正惊讶的张着嘴。

“啊，”Schliel端庄的说，“我们来客人了。”

“放开她！”Shay的声音近乎尖叫，她猛地冲上前去但是Dean拽住她的胳膊把她拉了回来。

Schliel皱起眉，指着Thea看起来真的有点困惑。“这个不是一直跟你们在一起的那个吗？”

“你认错了，”Dean语调平静地说，他的手伸到身后的口袋小心地握住了他的刀。

“噢，我就说她看着有点不眼熟。”Schliel耸耸肩，动了动握着刀的手，把刀刃更用力的按在Thea的脖子上。“但你们还是来了。”

“Shay，”Thea轻声叫道，她的眼睛里满含泪水，胸脯上下起伏着，“发生什么事了？”

Shay不知道该怎么回答，也是泪眼汪汪的，绝望地看着Dean。

“好吧，混蛋，”Dean冷静的说，双手空空的举到空中，意味着和谈。“你已经引起我们的注意了，恭喜。你想要找的是我们，对不对？那个女孩和这一切没有关系。放她走。”

“我需要一些筹码，”Schliel忧郁地说道，他另一只手抓紧了Thea的头发，使劲往上提直到她呜咽了起来。“你们两个可不怎么合作。”

Shay在Dean身旁发出绝望的呻吟。

“只要你们配合，这个姑娘就不会出事，”Schliel欣然说道，“看到没？我也是讲道理的。”

“你到底想怎么样？”Cas问道，“直说吧。”

Schliel缓缓的笑了，把头偏向一边。“我现在把Metatron的天使电台给静音了，这样我们就可以好好聊一聊了。”

“我以为你们两个是好伙伴？”Dean讽刺的说。

“Metatron是个笨蛋，”Schliel说道，声音里带着蔑视。“他也是我利用的对象。但是问题是，这个混蛋的野心像木星（#译者注：木星是太阳系最大的行星）那么大。他有点……管的太宽了，你可以这么说。像现在这样，把我们都锁在了天堂门外，他把他的盟友们都激怒了。”

“你有没有找火星哥帮你？”Dean说道，想要开个玩笑，但是只收到了整个屋子里所有人不赞同的目光。

Schliel嘟起嘴，无视了Dean。“这就是我需要你帮助的地方，Castiel的荣光是是唯一能重新打开天堂之门的原料。你们帮我找到它，Metatron被干掉，我们手拉手一起回到太阳下。明白？”

“我们为什么要这么做？”Dean怀疑的哼了一声。

Schliel冷笑着把刀更加用力的按在Thea的脖子上，几乎要戳破皮肤。Thea害怕的尖叫起来，Shay慌张的叫到，“Dean！”

“如果我的信息来源没有错的话，你知道Castiel的荣光藏在哪里了，”Schliel继续说道，“如果你告诉我在哪里，我们一起过去。并且，作为奖赏，我会放过你的朋友们。我看出来你想问’但是要怎么做，Schliel？’，只要一切按计划走，这就都不难，真的，Dean。Castiel拿回他的荣光，然后再转给我；我干掉Metatron那个无耻小人。我重新掌控天堂，而你们两个可以回到你们的……”Schliel用空着的那只手做了一个嫌弃的手势，“跨物种交配中去。”

“虽然我很支持干掉那个伪上帝——”Dean还没说完就被Cas打断了，“你的信息来源是错的，Schliel。我们并不知道我的荣光在哪里。”

Schliel有点惊讶的撅起嘴，目光缓缓移向Dean。“是这样的吗，Dean？”

Dean在Cas的目光移到他的脸上的时候觉得胃里一阵翻腾，他的脸上清楚地写着疑惑。

“Dean，”Cas叫到，他的眉毛困惑的皱起。

Dean怒气冲冲的看着Schliel，对方缓缓回给了他一个丑陋的微笑。

“看来你们两个之间有一些问题需要解决了，”Schliel说道，“他真的没有告诉你吗，Castiel？啧啧。”

“Dean不会对我说谎的，”Cas坚定的说，但是Dean能听出他的声音里的不确定。“不会在这件事上骗我。”

“当然，他不会，是不是，Dean？”Schliel说道。

“Dean？”Cas再一次询问道，更加不确定了。

Dean闭上眼睛，低下头，喉咙发紧。“并不是一个确切的地点，我们还没有调查清楚——Sam只是说他可能有条线索——”

“你知道了？”Cas说道，听起来很震惊，Dean不自觉瑟缩了一下。“你明明知道这对我来说有多重要，而你却不告诉我？为什么啊？”

“我是为了你好，”Dean小声说道，他依然不敢睁开眼睛。“Cas，我——操，对不起。”

“为什么？”Cas的声音变得低沉僵硬，Dean赶忙抬头看了一眼，而Cas的视线却转向了别处，下巴紧绷着。

“我在试图保护你，”Dean说道，但是没错，这个借口他自己听着都相当可笑。“现在回想起来可能这很傻，我也不知道。我本来想告诉你来着，Cas，我向上帝保证，但是我知道你还没准备好——”

Cas的视线转回来，他的眼神里带着他过去的那种来自天堂的愤怒的光亮，Dean已经很久很久没有见过这个眼神了。“这不是由你来决定的事情。”

Schliel从屋子的另一边笑了起来，“天堂里的烦恼？”（#译者注：一部男主假装跟女主谈恋爱实则为了骗钱的老电影）

“闭嘴，”Dean和Cas同时说道，一起皱眉看向他，Schliel做了一个受到侮辱的表情，举起一只手假装表示抱歉。

“这么长时间了，”Cas说着把手攥成拳头，“我们在船上相处了这么久，我跟你讲我想找到我的荣光，你却在对我说谎。你明明看着我因为失去荣光而难过——”

“我没有说谎，”Dean回击到，想要为自己辩解，想让Cas理解他。“你和我都知道你还没有能力干掉Metatron。如果你去了，就是自杀，我们都心知肚明。我很抱歉对你说谎，好吗，真的，我很抱歉。但是我不会为了让你活下去而向你道歉，Cas，无论代价是什么。”

“我的人生不是你的筹码，”Cas咬牙切齿的说，“而且你也没有权利向我隐瞒这个。”

Shay趁机从Dean的手里抢过刀，用力的向房间另一边的Schliel投掷过去，刀嗤的一声从他的胸口扎了进去。Thea惊讶的发出了窒息般的尖叫声。

“该死，”Dean咒骂到，Schliel皱眉低头看着胸前的突出的刀柄，“真是太无礼了。”

“我不知道那个叫’Grace’的是谁，”Shay声音颤抖地说，Dean注意到她的手因为害怕在颤抖。“但是她都和我以及我的女朋友没有关系。”

Schliel叹了口气，无聊的把插在胸口的刀拔了出来。“现在我已经失去耐心了，”他握起拳头，Shay忽然就呼吸困难的倒在了Dean的身边。

“Shay？”Dean叫到，在她身边蹲下来查看她的状况，Shay的一只手捂着自己的脖子，眼球上翻。她发出呛到的声音，吐出一口血来，染红了白色的地毯。

“住手！”Dean冲Schliel叫到，Schliel笑的更欢的扭了扭手，Thea在绑着她的的绳索里挣扎着，大叫着Shay的名字。

“我估计她大概还能再活两分钟，”Schliel偏着脑袋一副沉思状，“在她被自己的血呛死之前。”

“Dean，告诉他，”Cas在他头顶上用紧张的声音说道，“告诉他荣光在哪儿。”

“我——”

“告诉他！”Cas急吼道。

“好吧，”Dean说道，“好吧，我告诉你，”Shay立即停止了抽搐，大口大口的喘着气。她的嘴唇是鲜红色的，上面还沾着血迹，眼睛里带着眼泪看向Dean。

“你听到你的小男宠说什么了，”Schliel说道，“他现在就是这个身份对不对？除非我误解了你们在浴室的那一出。”

“天呐，你这个变态。”Dean评价道。

Schliel耸了耸肩。

“在内华达州，”Dean说着轻轻向Shay伸出一只手，Shay颤抖的握住了。他不敢看向Cas，但是还是能感受到他的目光像是有真实的重量一样压在他身上。“我是说，Sam也不敢确定，但是他猜莫哈维沙漠旁边的一个花园。”

“一个花园？”Schliel问道，放下了Thea脖子边的匕首转了转手腕。“那可能什么都不是。”

“那个花园是一夜之间长出来的，”Dean扶着Shay站起来，靠在他身上。“在沙漠里，这已经是我们找到的最好的线索了。”

Cas在Dean身边深深地喘了口气，当他转头看过去的时候Cas正看着天花板，紧抿着唇。Dean还能回味起那嘴唇在自己身上时候的触觉，而那好像已经变成了一场梦。这才是他们的现实，Dean绝望地想。欺骗，伤害，背叛。

Dean把一切搞砸了，他早就料到了。

Schliel看着Dean露出了一个恶心的笑容。“哦，Castiel，看看他的脸。看看他现在多厌恶他自己。”

“闭嘴，”Dean喝到，但是他的声音是那么无力，暴露了他的情绪。

“Dean，”Cas叫到，Dean转头看向Cas，他穿着傻傻的黑色安息日（#译者注：英国重金属乐团）的T恤，他的头发乱糟糟的支棱着，这太傻了，他想着，他竟然这么爱这个小傻蛋。他希望自己能够开口告诉他，希望这能够扫清之前的那些破事，但是这是不可能的。

“对不起，”这是他唯一能够说出口的，他竟然有点恨Cas听到这句话之后眼神软下来的样子。

“我理解你为什么会这么做，”Cas低声说道，眼眸低垂，“所以对我来说，我才会原谅你。你的动机是好的，就像你们人类经常的这样。我不能因此而责怪你。”

Schliel一只手还抓着Thea的头发，不可置信的开口说道，“你在逗我吗，Castiel?怪不得你现在越来越容易屈服了。Dean Winchester的一个狗狗眼你就什么都不在乎了？”

Castiel漫不经心的看了Schliel一眼，Dean等着Cas反驳他，但是Cas并没有反驳。什么都没有说，就好像他根本无法反驳。

Schliel翻了个大大的白眼，发出了夸张的干呕声，“你真是被驯的太服帖了，真恶心。”

“我只是把他看得更重要，”Cas冷冷的说，想要让自己的话听起来更有威慑力一点，尽管他现在看起来就是一副被打断了晨间性爱刚爬起来的样子。他的声音也调到了低沉的模式。“放了那个女孩，我不会再问第二遍。”

尽管在现在这种危机的情况，Dean还是忍不住在心里想到，我更重要。

Schliel翻了个白眼，但还是放了Thea，她马上开始挣脱束缚。

“你们这是在浪费宝贵的时间，”Schliel说着，轻轻地打了个响指就放开了Thea。她深吸口气，拽开绳子，向Shay冲过去。她捧着Shay的脸亲吻她的眉心，在如此温暖亲密的时刻，Dean转过头去给她们隐私的空间。

“内华达州的一个公园是不是？”Schliel自言自语道，闭上眼睛好像在精神上Google什么东西。Cas往Dean身边挪了挪，Dean很意外Cas试探性的握住了他的手，十指交握。

Dean意外的看着他，有点不好意思的眯眼，“你不生气了？”  
                  
“生气的，”Cas告诉他，挑起一边眉毛。“但是说不定15分钟之内我们就要死了，所以我……用你的话说，先把这些破事放一边。”

“如果我们能活下来的话，是不是就意味着我们能有很多愤怒性爱呢？”Dean充满希望地问。

Cas的嘴唇不自觉地翘起，“肯定少不了。”

“太美啦。”

“Dean，”Shay叫到，Dean转身看见Shay的手紧紧扣着Thea的，拇指摩擦。“我真的很想陪在你们身边解决这一切，但是——”

“不，”Dean马上说道，“我明白，你还有更重要的人要保护。说真的，马上离开这里，Shay。”

Shay犹豫的咬起下唇，Thea重重的握了一下她的手。

“Shay，我们走吧，”她小声说道，不安的看着Schliel。

Shay放开Thea的手，向前走了一步紧紧地抱住Dean和Cas，她的下巴搁在两个人紧挨着的肩膀上。

“一定要多加小心，”她说着更加紧了紧手臂，Dean也用力的回抱回去。

“嘿，你了解我的，”Dean开玩笑道，但是Shay放开了手，再次咬着下唇担心的看着他。

“我确实了解，”Shay说道，“所以我才那么担心你。”

Dean吞咽了一下，张口想要说点什么，但是最后只是说出了“我们会没事的，Shay。”

“照顾好他，Cas”Shay说道，朝着Cas抬起一边眉毛，“还有你自己。”她再次握住Thea的手，拉着她往门口走去，在关门之前再次看了他们一眼。

“旅途平安，”Schliel在她们离开的时候说道，他的大拇指按着下巴，依然闭着眼睛集中注意力，“啊，找到了，正经是个观光胜地呢。”

“你怎么知道那不是一个陷阱？”Cas问道，“如果我的荣光在那里的话，Metatron也不会太远。”

Schliel睁开眼睛笑了起来，天使之刃从他的衣袖里滑出来。“我亲爱的Castiel，这才是我所期待的。我希望你们两个准备好战斗了。”

“我们有计划吗？”Dean怀疑的问。“因为现在，这一切看起来就像是一场狗血剧。”

“我比Metatron以为的要厉害多了，”Schliel说着专业的转了转手中的天使之刃。“在你们两个拿回荣光的时候我会搞定他的。”

“我们怎么找到荣光？”Dean皱着眉头问。

“我会知道的，”Cas在Dean耳边说。

“你确定？”

“非常确定。”

Dean咽了一下口水，他紧紧地握住Cas的手问道，“你真的确定吗？开弓没有回头箭。”

“而你要直接把荣光交给我，Castiel，”Schliel说道。他的声音很平静，但是他的眼睛里都是威胁之色。“如果你想自己拿回去的话，我会割开你的喉咙自己拿的。明白？”

“非常明白，”Cas恭敬地回答，但是Dean听得出他声音里的讽刺。

“我们一进到那个花园就相当于踏上了战场，”Schliel说道，把刚才绑Thea的椅子踢到一边，傲慢优雅的走到他们身边。“我得说现在就是你们泪眼惜别的时候了。”

Cas放开了Dean的手，他们不确定的望着对方，不知道该说些什么。毕竟他们昨天晚上才刚刚把一切都说清楚。

“我们会没事的，”Dean露出一个微笑试图轻松的说，但是声音并没有什么说服性。他把手搭上Cas的肩膀，那种感觉那么熟悉而自然。Cas也露出一个同样无力的微笑。

“没错，”Cas的眼睛坚定地盯着Dean的，“我爱你。”

Dean快速的露出了一个温柔的笑容，“我知道。”

Cas的笑容不见了，眯起眼睛有点不满的说道，“一般这种话不是应该得到一些什么其它回复么，Dean。”

“不，这不是，我——算了。”

Schliel两手各搭在Dean和Cas的肩膀上，重重的抓着他们。

“反正你早就知道我的感情了，”Dean说完他们就消失了，只留下一点扭曲的空气。

——————————

Dean花了点时间闭着眼睛重重吞咽了几下来让自己在飞行过程中晃得偏离原位的消化系统稳定下来，终于双脚踩在地上让他一时有点迷失了方向。调整好了状态，他睁开了眼睛。

接着他就愣住了，因为没错，他知道自己会看到一个花园，但是他可没预料到眼前的情况。

某种意义上来讲这是一个巨大的花园，草丛中开满了紫色的小花，柳树垂下的枝条随风摇曳，这里有玫瑰，有绣球花，有杜鹃，高大的橡树的叶子在干燥的微风中沙沙低语。一个小池塘边开满了百合花，清净的水面上爬满了睡莲的叶子。一条小土路穿过树丛和花簇，上面布满了游客的脚印，一直通向花园正中央的一颗参天巨树。那树高的几乎望不见顶，树干的直径有两个Dean那么宽。

Dean深吸了一口气。空气干燥带着些沙漠的燥热，闻起来甘甜却又辛辣。他心中涌起了一阵怪异的从未有过的眷恋感，好像他早已失去多年的童真，一时觉得有点头晕目眩。

“天啊，”他四处看了看只能说出这一句话，“这都是你的荣光造成的？”

他转头看向Cas，Cas的眼睛里充盈着泪水。

“嘿，”他有点担心地说，手拍上他的肩膀。他呆了，他记得自己从来没有看过Cas流泪的样子，即使是一幅要哭的样子都没见过。“Cas？”

“抱歉，”Cas声音低沉的说到，他摇了摇头闭上眼睛。“我没事，就是有点意料之外。我没想到会是这样。”

“你能感觉到吗？”Dean问道，“你知道你的荣光在哪里吗？”

并没有睁开眼睛，Cas的手向前指向花园中心的那棵大树。“在那里。”

“你确定吗？”

“从没有更确定过。”

 

“在你们两个卿卿我我的时候，”Schliel在他们旁边咧着嘴开口，当Dean看过去的时候，他的下巴因为紧张绷得紧紧的，手里紧握着天使之刃。“有没有注意到，或许，这里少了点什么？”

Dean再次环视一圈，这次有点惊讶了。Schliel说得对，整个公园都是空的。

“这不对劲，”Schliel低语道，他的手指不安的在剑刃上动了动。“他应该在这里的。”

“你这是在抱怨吗？”Dean讽刺道，快速的按了按Cas的肩膀。“Cas，去拿你的荣光。”

“我不知道怎么提取它，”Cas说道，Dean注意到他的情绪已经稳定了下来，虽然他看起来还是有一点震惊。

“它不会自动吸到你身上吗？就走过去看看你能不能和它取得连接。”

“等等，”Schliel紧张的说，“这可能是个陷阱。”

“别扯淡，”Dean说道，“我们也有可能就这样走进去，一下子就拿回荣光。再说了，这可是你的蠢主意。”

“Schliel说的没错，”Cas说着不安的挪着脚步。“Metatron会拼尽全力守卫我的荣光的。这是唯一让天堂把天使们封印在外面的方法，也是唯一让他拥有现在的力量的东西。”

“好吧，”Dean恼怒地说，“如果你们两个就这么夹着尾巴站在这里不敢行动的话，我去拿。”他坚定地往前迈了一步，不管Cas拽着他喊了一声“Dean”和Schliel怒气冲冲的“等一下！”

他们脚下的土地荡起一阵波纹，就好像Dean跨过了一条什么看不见的边界线。不祥的小波动渐渐变成了轰鸣声，连两旁的树都开始跟着颤动。  
“你这个白痴，”Schliel咆哮道，Cas抓住Dean的手把他拽回来，不假思索的把他拽到自己的身后摆出了保护的姿势。

轰鸣声提高到了压迫神经的程度，Schliel突然发出了一声痛苦的嚎叫，倒在了他们身边。Dean快速转身，看见凭空出现的金色枷锁扣住了Schliel的手腕。

Cas轻轻地发出一声呜咽，在Dean的面前就那么倒了下去，手也被禁锢住了。

“Cas！”Dean马上蹲下身，想要打开手铐，但是Cas猛地摇着头，把自己的手抽出来。

“Dean，荣光，”Cas喘息到，急切地睁大了眼睛，“快去！”

“但是——”

“快去！”

Dean拼命冲向那棵树，因为嗡鸣声到达了让人几乎耳聋的分贝而痛苦的叫出声来。他的手堵住耳朵，继续跑着，即使他能感觉到有血从指缝中流出来。

他能感觉到自己身体里的某一部分随着自己接近那棵树而产生强烈的共鸣，好像是什么藏在血液深处的认知，或者说仿佛回家一般的熟悉感，即使回家这件事对他来说并不熟悉。他拔出自己的匕首，一只手依然捂着耳朵。但是匕首在他的手中挣脱下来，他自己也被狠狠地摔在了地上。他发出了一声绝望的呐喊，想要把自己的手从突然出现的固定在地上的枷锁中解放出来。他重重的挣扎了一下，感觉到金属手铐挤进他的手腕。  
“欢迎，欢迎，”天空中传来Metatron熟悉的令人讨厌的声音，而那声音太大声地面晃得Dean直恶心。“欢迎光临寒舍。”

就好像什么粗制滥造的特效电影一样，Metatron一帧帧的出现在了他们眼前，穿着拖地的白色长袍，中间系着一条棕色腰带，还穿着一双棕色的皮拖。

“袍子不错啊，混蛋，”Dean讽刺道，还在试图挣脱束缚。

“你喜欢？”Metatron假笑着说，拉起自己的袍子。“圣徒装扮最近很流行。”

Dean看向Cas，他低着头，肩膀因为压抑痛苦而轻轻颤抖。Schliel也是一样的状态，剧烈的喘息着，痛苦的蜷着身子。

“你对他们做了什么？”Dean质问道，想要自己听起来厉害一点，但是肾上腺素使得他的声音在颤抖。

“我自己制作的小武器，”Metatron边说边拖着袍子走过Cas和Schliel的身边。“纯金的手铐，在圣火里面淬炼过。能让淘气的天使和前天使乖乖乖的待在这里。在天堂监狱很火的，我们亲爱的Castiel可是很熟悉，是不是，Castiel？”

“下地狱吧你，”Cas啐到，他的头依然偏着。

Metatron皱起眉头，看起来好像被冒犯了一样。“我可不怎么你喜欢你现在的态度。”

Dean的余光忽然瞥到了一阵波动，他转过脖子看过去。是一个穿着袍子的人，背对着他们，呈现出一种不知是祈祷还是解调的姿势跪在一个离他们几米远的环绕着整个花园的叮咚作响的小溪边。

Dean快速看了一眼Metatron，对方也正皱着眉看着那个看不见脸的人，同样也很疑惑。

“不好意思，先生，”Metatron和蔼地说，他的声音带着回响，“今天的游园时间已经过了。”

那个穿着袍子的人举起一双棕色的枯槁的手，好像是投降一样，还是背对着他们，站起身来，蹒跚的沿着小溪走出了Dean的视线。

“这里总是来很多宗教狂徒，”Metatron偷偷向Dean说，还眨了下眼。“他们觉得这个花园是上帝重回人世间的印记。还真……”Metatron顺了顺袍子腹部的褶子，夸张的笑了，“没说错。”

“你从来都这么自大吗？”Dean说道。

“很好，继续这么粗鲁，”Metatron咧着嘴笑开。“我非常欣赏你的风趣，而且我就有个好理由撕开Castiel的喉咙了。”

Dean不再说话了，只是怨毒的瞪着Metatron。

“这就对了嘛，”Metatron转向Cas，伸开双臂。“Castiel！快来让我开心一下。当人的日子怎么样？”

Cas听到自己的名字抬起头，他的头发被汗打湿毫无光泽，努力在因为疼痛而扭曲的脸上挤出一个愤怒的表情。

“不怎么好，哈？”Metatron假笑到。“你知道吗，你真的没必要让自己过得这么苦。我都跟你说了，找个好女人安定下来，你偏偏……”Metatron开始背着手踱步。“你偏偏选了Winchester的路子，是不是？我以为你的自我保护意识比这强呢，我也是看走眼了。”他悲伤的摇摇头，发出啧啧声。“伟大的Castiel和Dean Winchester，天造地设的一对。其实很感人的，真的——多好的素材啊：人物性格的发展，该虐心的时候虐心。但是后来就有点无聊了。一直都是这个模式，一成不变。”

“你们看，”Metatron继续说道，Dean也在继续和手铐作斗争，希望它能够断开。“当主角在一起之后，大家就不想再看下去了。人们想看悲剧，想看争执，想看相爱相杀。王子和公主的童话结局太老套了。”

“真抱歉让你失望了啊，”Dean讽刺的说道，当Metatron偏过头瞪他的时候暂停了手上的动作。

Metatron耸了耸肩，撅起下唇。“你没有让我失望。我们只是刚好到了每部戏剧中不可缺少的一点，每个人都会死。”他微笑着转向Schliel，走过Cas身边踢了他身体一脚。Cas闷哼一声倒在一边。

Dean更加用力的挣脱手铐了，忽然被出现在他手边的一双黑色的手吓了一跳，他的刀落入到了一双更灵活的手中，锯开了固定在地上的链子。  
Dean抬起头，一双黑色的慈祥的眼睛正望着他。接着那个男人缓缓抬起一根手指放在了嘴唇上。

“Schliel，”Metatron幸灾乐祸的说，开始握着从袖口滑落的天使之刃绕着他转圈。“我的老朋友。”

“求你了Metatron，”Schliel声音嘶哑的说道，畏惧的望着Metatron，“不要杀我。”

“你本来想要背后捅我一刀的，”Metatron说的是事实。“是不是你，Brute。”（#译者注：相传凯撒被刺死的时候对背叛自己的朋友Brute说的最后一句话。）

Dean不敢出声也不敢动，很怕把注意力引到这个正在切断他的锁链的人身上来。

“你是谁？”Dean嘴唇微动，“我认识你吗？”

“我是Joshua，”那个男人也同样小声的回答，“你不记得我了吗？”

Dean惊讶的眨了眨眼，朦胧的在天堂的记忆回到了他的脑海中，“你是——”

“嘘，”Joshua低声说道，固定在地上的链子咔的一声断了，“我是来帮忙的。”他接下来开始切Dean的手铐，尖锐的刀重重的割在固定着他的金属上。

Dean听到了一声痛苦的尖叫，他和Joshua同时抬起头，Schliel整个身体好像燃烧了起来，荣光从他的眼眶和嘴巴里冒出，仿佛燃烧的星球一般。Metatron转着刀插入他的胸膛，脸上带着残忍的笑容，Schliel倒在了一边，眼眶烧焦，只剩下黑色的空洞。

Metatron站起身来，在Schliel的条纹西装外套上抹掉了天使之刃上的血迹，当他转过身的时候，第一次和Joshua对上了视线。

Metatron努力让自己站得更直一点，歪起头，像只小鸟一样，Dean惊恐地发现这个动作竟然让他有点想起Cas。“Joshua，我亲爱的兄弟，多么意想不到的惊喜啊。我知道你肯定不是来帮Dean Winchester逃脱的对不对，你肯定没有那么蠢。”

Joshua把匕首扔在了离Dean几英寸远的地方，做出了投降的手势，Dean低下头发现他的手铐已经全部被切断了，只剩下一小点连接的地方，用力一扥就会断开。Dean深深吸了口气，手没有乱动，看起来就好像Joshua并没有完成的样子。

“我很难过，”Joshua说道，“我们是在这样的情形下重逢的，我的老朋友。”

“我不想杀了你，Joshua，”Metatron说着脸上做出了一个夸张的纠结的表情。“求你了，我给你机会了，就现在，离开这里。”

“我很抱歉，我的兄弟，”Joshua不带情绪的说，“但是我是天堂的园丁，清除乱枝是我的职责。”

Metatron闻言勾起了唇，握紧了手中的天使之刃。“那么我就要给你第二个选项了。”他跪在Cas身边，一只手薅起他的头发，强迫他抬起头，刀刃抵上他的喉结。Cas抗拒的挣扎着，Dean听到声音身体不自主的向那边冲去。

“等等，”Joshua嘴唇没动却传来了声音。Dean知道只有他能听到。Joshua动了动脚，一个非常微小的提示，Dean低下头，看见Joshua用脚把一个小空玻璃瓶推到了他手边。

Dean意识到那是用来装荣光的。

“或者你离开，”Metatron的笑容放大，“或者我在你面前杀了Castiel。”

“没有人必须得死，”Joshua现在的声音更加真诚了，“Metatron，不要这样。”

Dean汗湿的手握着刀柄，紧紧盯着前方的Cas。

Metatron疯狂的笑了起来，他抓着Cas头皮的手更加用力。Cas的脸扭曲起来。“没有人需要死？当我被抛下一个人等死的时候，当我像个贱民一样被驱逐出天堂的时候，没有人在乎，但是现在呢！现在，当我拿回本该属于我的力量，你们却希望我做个圣父！”Metatron说的唾沫横飞。Dean已经准备好了，紧张地等待着机会行动。“这笑话真不错，Josh。这么多年我听过最好笑的一个了。”

“就是现在，”Joshua再次用只有Dean能听到的声音说道，Dean马上就采取了行动。轻轻挣动几下，他就挣断了链子，他的手握住瓶子，就地转了几圈滚到树边，用他的匕首割开了树皮。

一下子，一股白色的光芒从裂口中流了出来，Dean用瓶口接着它们，他的心悬到了嗓子眼。他的身体随着一点点涌入的荣光共鸣着，就好像有人用音叉在敲他的骨头。

他滚到一旁挑衅的看向Metatron，而Metatron恶毒的扯开了一抹笑容，然后笑容一点点收敛，Dean的心一下子掉到谷底。

Metatron快速而狠毒的把刀插进了Cas的肚子里。

Dean觉得整个世界都倾塌了。

“不要！”他听见Joshua在他身边喊。

Dean感觉所有血液都一下子冲进大脑里，耳边的心跳声如鼓噪。这让他感觉有点想吐，他踉跄着跌到一边。他的大脑已经失去了理智——不停地疯狂的回响着Cas，Cas，Cas，如他的脉搏一般重复，而Metatron疯狂的笑着，他的刀滴着血，Cas蜷起身体，他的肩膀在抽搐，他的血流了一地，他要死了，Cas要死了，接着——

Dean做了一件蠢到不可救药的事情。

他再一次对上Metatron的视线，他用颤抖的手把装满荣光的瓶子送到自己嘴边，一仰头全部喝了下去，喉咙要烧焦一般的炙热让他觉得自己整个身体都要着了。

“Dean，不要！”他觉得他听到了Cas在对他大喊，尖叫着他的名字，但是他并不能真的听到什么了——他的眼前一片白光，失去了意识。  
                                   
——————————

Cas就要死了。但是他最在乎的不是这个。一点都不在乎。

他现在很无助，很害怕，因为他看着Dean正跪在地上，他的肩膀在渗出他身体的荣光中颤抖着，那光芒沿着他的血管，一点点活吞了他。Cas的视觉因为刺眼的光芒而若有若无，还有血，他的血，浸透了他的衬衫，洒到周围的地上，滴在他的手上，但是这一切他都感觉不到，他唯一的感觉就是一阵强烈的心痛。肾上腺素和恐惧蚕食着他，比任何生理上的疼痛都更加有力。

“Dean！”他听到自己一遍遍叫着这个名字，一阵剧烈的咳嗽之后他尝到自己喉咙涌上来的血腥味。Dean的身体还在被凌虐，他的血管都散发着银蓝色的光芒，就像断裂的星光。

Metatron在Cas的身边发起狂来，他弯下身，手肘拄着膝盖。他大声的笑着，他的刀上还沾满了Cas的血。

“他是个白痴，”Metatron边咯咯笑边说，“完全的白痴。上帝啊，他是在帮我的忙吗？”

Cas要死了。他觉得自己只剩下最后一口气，最后一次心跳。

他唯一能感觉到的就是一阵恶心难受的恐慌，全都跟那个在他身前十米处燃烧着的人有关。他能听见自己尖叫着Dean的名字。

“他几秒之内就会死了。”Metatron邪笑着说，他的眼睛愉快的看着Dean。

但是Dean给了他个惊喜。他总是这样，Cas这样想到，总是能够绝处逢生。

Dean摇晃着站了起来，低着头，双手掌心向上，这个身体都在颤抖。他的身体还从里面渗出光芒，好像身体里藏了颗星星。

Dean缓缓抬起头，Cas从骨子里感到一股凉音。他的眼睛不再是熟悉的绿色，而是空灵刺眼的蓝色。

“你还没注意到吗？”Joshua轻声地说。

“注意到什么？”Metatron嘴上不屑的说，但是脚还是不确定的退后了一步。“那个Winchester又不是个天使，他会爆炸的。”

“我要是你现在一定很害怕，”Joshua微笑着说，他的眼睛紧紧盯着Dean，充满兴趣。

“害怕什么？”

“正义之士的身体里流淌着Castiel的荣光，”Joshua说道，“我一定会非常害怕。”

Dean看起来并没有意识。他茫然地向前迈了一步，差点又跪倒下去，他的嘴唇因为疼痛而张开着。齿缝中倾泻出更多的圣光。

Cas的视觉一点点消散了，眼前只剩大片的黑暗，但是他强迫自己看着Dean，感受着在他们之间像翅膀扇动一样的荣光的冲击。

Dean合上双手，闭上眼睛集中精力，一眨眼的瞬间，他就出现在了Metatron的眼前，他倾泻出的光芒有力的一波波振动着。

“这不可能！”Metatron噎住了，惊恐的后退了一步，举起刀自保。

Dean因为荣光而发亮的眼睛，变回了绿色。“咬我呀。”他伸出一只手紧紧贴在Metatron的额头上。Cas迷迷糊糊的把头埋进胳膊里来阻挡强烈的光，接着，Dean发大招了。

他的爆发夷平了整个花园，或者整个州——Cas在的地方已经彻底烧焦了。他确实也是这么觉得的，他因为全身的烧伤呻吟出声，喉咙里涌上更多鲜血。接着几乎是一瞬间，一切停止了，只留下Cas耳边的嗡鸣声。他向后仰躺在烧焦的土地上，断断续续的喘着粗气。

Cas睁开眼睛，Dean就跪在他身边，挡住了太阳，阳光在他身后辐射开来，好像光环一样，而他是那么令人心痛而又美丽的不同了，那么……陌生。

“Dean”Cas费力的开口，伸出一只手无力地握住他的膝盖。

“我做到了，”Dean的声音听起来很自豪，他的声音听起来好像带着重低和弦。“我们做到了，我们阻止了Metatron。”

“Dean，”Cas再次开口，吐出一口鲜血。Dean滚热的手掌环住了他的肩膀。“你必须——放弃荣光。它会杀了你的。”

“他说得对，Dean，”Joshua背着手走到他们身边说道，看起来一点都没有被刚才影响。“如果你不这么做的话一会你就会烧成灰烬了。”

Dean睁大了那双闪着银光的眼睛，专注的看着Cas。“我——我不知道要怎么做。”他低头看着自己的手掌，身体里的光让他看不清自己的掌纹。“我要怎么做？”

“传给我，”Cas说道，Dean慢慢的小心翼翼的转过头看着他，好像他不能控制自己的肢体了一样。“我能承受得了它。快点，Dean，你会死的，我不能——”

但是Dean却伸出一只手捧住了Cas的脸。那触碰仿佛有魔力一般。

“我能看见你的灵魂，”他温柔的说。他的眼睛再一次放空起来，扫过Cas的身体。“我能通过我的灵魂感受到它。我……无法形容。”他好奇的把手放在Cas的肚子上，闭上眼睛。Cas因为这触碰带来的疼痛畏缩了一下，但是马上因为一阵清爽的，温柔的，熟悉的感觉而放松了下来，疼痛仿佛被逼到角落越来越小，直到消失不见。

Cas屈起身子大口喘息着，他的手捂住自己的腹部。那里的皮肤已经变得平滑如新，就好像从未受过伤一样。Dean完全的治愈了他。

Dean倒在了地上，痛苦的呻吟着，眼中流出银色的泪水，手捂着太阳穴。

“Dean，”Cas站起身，两只手捧住Dean的脸。“你必须把荣光交给我。就现在，在一切都来不及了之前。”

“我不能，”Dean摇着头说，“我不知道怎么做。”

这是个奇怪的念头，但是Cas倾身向前，捧住Dean的脸，吻了上去，吸了一口气。Dean马上开始回应着吐气。似乎有什么发生了改变，在他们之间如闷雷办振动，Cas忽然能尝到Dean唇边荣光的味道，他重重一吸，荣光如洪水涌入峡谷般涌入他的身体。

Cas瘫倒在了Dean身上，荣光一点点重新填补他身体的空缺，他的骨髓，他的血管。他因此而颤抖，Dean的手揽住了他的肩膀，重重的捏着。Cas闭上眼睛，感受着神性和高贵和宇宙在他的身体里激荡，当他睁开眼睛的时候，Dean正睁大着眼睛看着他，碧绿的眼睛，充满人性。Dean那柔软而熟悉的灵魂，正在他的肋骨中间散发着温暖的光芒。

“Cas？”Dean轻轻地叫到，话音一落，Cas冲进Dean的怀里，Dean稳稳地接住，抱紧。他们抱在一起，静静地呼吸着。  
    
————————————

在一阵只能听见喘息声的安静之后，Dean觉得好像有人液化了他的内脏，然后从毛孔中倒出去，然后把他当成个人偶一样重新填充。Cas调整好了自己，惊喜的盯着自己的双手。

“你变回来了，”Dean的声音在他自己听来都十分微弱。“又是个呆天使了。”

Cas忽然站起来，还是盯着自己的双手，几乎在颤抖。接着在一阵讨厌地熟悉的扑棱声中消失。

Dean跌坐在地上，感觉胸口被打穿了一个洞，他到底在期待些什么？Cas从来就没有过长时间待在哪里，即使那些缠绵的枕边话让他以为Cas会为他停留。

Dean躺在了烧焦的草坪上，依然刚绝自己是一具烧空了的驱壳——他很确定没有人类应该感受身体里有一颗死星版天使的情况，说“像被托在彗星尾巴上一样”不如说“被绑在彗星上并且叫的像他妈孩子一样”——他闭上眼睛，想要无视心底里因为Cas的离开而产生的愚蠢刺痛。就好像，好像他没有习惯Cas的突然消失似的。

“你做得很好，Dean Winchester，”Joshua在他头顶说，Dean抬起头从下方看着他，Joshua已经开始往外走了，带上长袍的帽子。“我会看着你们的。”然后就像什么都没发生过一样的走了。

“起码还有个人是有感激之心的，”Dean有气无力的说，因为他太他妈累了，从来没有这么累过。

还有你知道啥？他刚刚救了Cas，干掉了Metatron，还活了下来。其他人都去死吧。

“干得好，Dean，”他对自己说，伸出手拍了拍自己的肩膀。

空气中忽然传来一阵翅膀和衣料的摩擦声，Dean期待的抬起头，Cas正一副被风刮过的样子站在那里，头发吹得乱七八糟，蓝色的眼睛里充满喜悦。

“飞的很开心？”Dean干巴巴的问道，虽然他发现自己在看到Cas脸上那纯粹的快乐的时候心就软了下来。

下一件他还能意识到的事就是，Cas瞬移到了字面意义上的他上面，把他狠狠按在草地上，热情的开始亲吻他。Dean惊讶的哼了一声，感觉自己正在被Cas攻城略地，他的膝盖紧紧扣着Dean的大腿，手捧着他的脸，或重或轻的进攻着他的嘴。

Dean气喘吁吁地想要以同样的热情回吻，当Cas停下来的时候他还有点迷糊，他的嘴唇肯定破了。

“你这是在干什么？”Dean说道，声音就像有风从他的身体里涌出来。

“我爱你，”Cas回答道，额头靠着Dean的闭上眼睛，“非常爱。”

尽管心温柔的一紧，Dean此时能说出来的只有，“哦。”  
Cas没有动身体，只是用手指拨弄着Dean的下巴，“我们该回家了吗？”

“我们？”Dean惊讶的说，依然呼吸不匀膝盖酸软，“你跟我一起回去？”

“当然了，”Cas，听声音他肯定就皱眉了，“我说过我会的，我的家就是有你的地方。”

“没错，但是。”Dean想用胳膊肘把自己拄起来，但是因为Cas紧紧压着他而失败了。“天堂怎么办？Metatron死了，天堂现在一定很混乱。而你拿着唯一一把可以打开它的钥匙。”

Cas向后仰，咬着下唇沉思，“你说的没错。”

“那你不留下了？”Dean问道，无视自己沉下去的心。

Cas眯着眼睛看他，“不留下了，但是我会留下来的。”

“你把我绕晕了。”

“我们会解决这个问题的，”Cas淡淡地说。“不管那是什么，现在，我们都还活着。你能再见到Sam了。还有Kevin，地堡，Impala。”

想到这Dean不禁微笑起来，但是他也能感觉到自己脸上挥之不去的担忧。Cas带着不赞同的表情用拇指抹平了Dean皱起的眉头。

“我希望你和我们在一起，”Dean温柔地低声说，“和我在一起。”

“我会的，”Cas坚持到，他的大眼睛里充满着确认。他伸出两只手指做了一个非常熟悉的手势，“我想带你回家。”

Dean挡住了他的手，Cas疑惑的皱眉，Dean笑着对他说，“别想这么做，我们开车回去。”

但还是需要一点点天使瞬移把他们带回Virginia的停车场。回程路和来的时候很像，但是很多已经改变了。虽然他们还是不怎么说话，但是沉默中的那份沉重已经不见了。

晚上并没有停在汽车旅馆，Dean关掉顶灯把车停到了路边。他从后备箱拿出一张毯子，虽然和设想的差远了，他还是和Cas窝在后座上，后车窗开了一条缝让冷空气进来。周围田野里的蟋蟀咕咕的叫着，鲜草和泥土的气息仿佛沾在了Dean的身上。Dean的整个身体都因为Cas的接近低鸣着，可能是因为他失去的荣光的吸引。或者只是因为那是Cas。

或者总是因为那是Cas。

那个天使正双臂环抱着他以防他从后座掉下去，因为很明显Impala并不是设计来让两个大男人面对面躺在里面的。Cas低着头靠在Dean的胸膛上，这行为古怪的像个人类，轻轻地说，“我们会一直这样下去吗？”

“当然，”Dean用脸颊蹭了蹭Cas的发顶。“我是这么认为的。”

“我是说，”Cas说道，“我们要保持原来的样子吗？回到Lebanon之后？”

“我不认为我们还能保持原来的样子，”Dean看着从窗缝透进来的星光轻声低语，“在我们经历了这么多之后。”

“我是没问题的，”Cas说，“只要你也没问题。”

“我觉得我也没问题，”Dean回答完之后就渐渐睡着了，这大概是Dean睡得最不舒服的一晚，但也可能是最美好的一晚。  
           —

Sam对他们表示了热烈的欢迎，就是那么一说。Cas和Dean都在门口得到了一个能捏断肋骨的，脚离地的拥抱，他们甚至收到了Kevin有点尴尬的只用了一只手的拥抱，接着Kevin急速的走回厨房继续在一个大锅里搅拌他的芝士意面。他的眼睛不停在Cas和Dean之间徘徊，就好像他有很多问题要问，但是鉴于Dean那深深的眼袋不好意思开口。

“一切都还好吗？”Sam热切的跟着他们走进厨房，双手撑在桌子上。“没有什么大事吗？”

Dean和Cas交换了一个意味深长的眼神，然后相视一笑低下头。

Sam怀疑的眯起眼睛，视线在他们两个之间徘徊。“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Dean疲惫的摇摇头，“是有……几件大事，你要非这么说的话。这是一个很长的故事。”

“那就长话短说。”

Dean伸开手臂做出一个被打败了的姿势，“嗯，我做了有那么非常炫酷的一小会儿的天使，Metatron死了，Cas现在又是个天使了。”

Sam的下巴掉到了地上，比喻意义上的。Kevin在他们身后当啷一声把手里的勺子掉到了地上。“什么？”

Dean打算略去他们两个在一起了的部分，虽然这是他能想起的第一件大事，然后冲着走廊走去。Sam跟着他们一路走到Dean的卧室，一直在问问题，而问题一般都以“呃，见鬼的，”和“不，说真的，Dean，到底他妈怎么回事，”开头，直到Dean转过身疲惫的抬起一只手。

“Sam，”Dean叫到，“你最好了，我想死你了。我现在要先睡个三年。”

“但是，”Sam抗议道，他的眼睛快要瞪出眼眶了。

“没有但是，”Dean学着父亲的声音说，这总能让Sam放弃一些事情。

Sam闭上自己的嘴，崩溃的皱起眉毛。

“认真的，Sam，”Dean声音放软，“我很高兴你好了很多。欣喜若狂，事实上。我很高兴我回家了。但是我现在状况很糟必须要睡几个小时才能解决。好吗？”

Sam缓缓点头，“嗯，好吧。”他又好奇的看了一眼Cas，转身走向走廊，中途停下来回头看了一眼，好像想问些什么，最后摇摇头离开了。

“所以，”Dean迈进自己的房间，妥协道“现在该你离开了？”他不想看着Cas回答这个问题。

Cas的声音非常温柔，就好像Dean是什么易碎品一样。“我几个小时以后就会回来。”

“你会吗？”Dean反问，闭上眼睛，任肩膀上的旅行袋滑落到地上。“那之后你又什么时候离开呢？”

“明天，然后是后天，”Cas坦诚到，“但是我不是——这不是——我不能无视这个，Dean，我不能逃避，即使我希望我可以。我身体里带着可以重新打开天堂的力量。他们需要我。”

“我也需要你，”Dean依旧闭着眼睛，依旧克制。

“这就是最糟糕的地方，”Cas小心翼翼地说，Dean重重哼了一声。“但是我有个计划。”

Dean小心地睁开眼睛，偷偷看了一眼Cas。Cas正在微笑，Dean一下子就怀疑起来。

“我白天去处理这些事情，”Cas说道，“但是晚上我会待在这里。”

Dean惊讶的眨眨眼睛，“你是说，每一个晚上吗？”

“是的，”Cas确认到，“就好像我有个工作一样，我会早早的离开，白天的时候解决天堂的乱子，晚上的时候回来。”

Dean偏着头，思考了一下。这比他想象的好多了。

“就跟工作似的，”他最终自言自语道，“你的职业风险是被杀吗？每天白天。”

“你的也是。”Cas反驳。

“很公平，”Dean皱着眉，眯起眼睛，在找其中的漏洞。“那我和Sam出去猎魔的时候呢？我们还是会继续猎魔的。”

Cas耸耸肩，看起来很无所谓。“那我就跟你们一起去猎魔。我猜我现在应该更有用一点了。”

“你之前也很有用，”Dean说道。

“很少。”

“好吧，”Dean勉强的说。“好吧，白天在天堂，晚上回地球。我们可以……”他组织了一会语言，“试行一下。上帝啊，这可真奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“我不知道？这是一段恋爱关系吗？”Dean在他们两个之间比一比。“这是什么？我是你的留守军嫂吗？”

Cas开玩笑的偏过头思考了一会，“我更愿意把你当做一个在地球上的配偶。”

“哦，真棒。我是你跨维度的炮友。”

“如果你非得这么说的话。”

“好吧，好吧。”Dean坐到他的记忆海绵上，厌倦的揉揉眼睛。“快走，或者无所谓怎么离开。在外面别干坏事。”

Cas笑了起来，胸口升起一阵温暖，他一只手重重握住Dean的肩膀，轻轻按摩，在Dean的额头留下一个吻。这感觉太像老夫老妻了。

“我会回来的，”Cas抵着Dean的额头说，“你知道的，是不是？”

“好吧，”Dean说道，“我相信你。”他真的相信。妈的，他真的相信他会回来的，在这么多年来的第一次。

Cas最后捏了他的肩膀一下，然后在一阵轻轻地空气波动声中消失在Dean面前。Dean还闭着他的眼睛，这样他就不用看着他离开了。

Dean躺回到枕头上，双手紧紧捂住眼睛。他已经开始若有所失了，就好像Cas每离开一秒就在他心里留下一小块空白。可能是因为荣光的后遗症。他现在觉得他和Cas之间的联系更加奇怪了，他曾经让另一部分他进入到他的身体，而他的身体还存在着断断续续的想要那个回来的欲望。

当他的手机在床头柜上尖锐的响了两声的时候他已经差点睡着了。Dean睁开眼睛，疑惑地看了一会手机才拿过来，划开屏幕。

是一条来自Cas的短信。简单几个字，我会回家吃晚饭的？问号，就好像他他正在要求留下来。

Dean反复看了好几遍短信才重新闭上眼睛。现在他的胸中一片暖意，迅速扩散到他的四肢。这种感觉有那么点像是希望。

他写了又删删了又写，我会等你的，然后关上了手机，紧紧握在手中睡了过去。

没错，他想到，微笑起来。他能得到这个。

——————————————

尾声

“不，”Kevin说道，“绝不。我们不可能把权力的游戏第二季看第三遍。”

“你明明很喜欢的，”Charlie半是哄骗着说，盘着穿着粉色袜子的脚坐在沙发上翻着Winchester家大量的收藏CD。

“那是，准确的说——可能——是我第一次看的时候，但是我的人生中不需要看到那么多裸体，好吗？”

Sam刚好在对话的尾声中走进来，哼笑一声，把半打啤酒放在桌子上。

“裸体永远都不嫌多，Kev，”Dean说着坐到沙发上拿了瓶啤酒。

Charlie抬起头，从她红色的刘海下朝Dean露出一个充满深意的笑容，“Cas什么时候回来啊？”

“呃……”Dean满不在乎的看了一眼自己的手机，就好像之前半个小时他没有一直在偷偷掐时间一样。“他说五点，所以现在差不多了。”

“真甜蜜。话说，我什么时候能认识一下你们那个可爱的叫Shay的朋友？”

Dean警告性的看了她一眼，Charlie露出一个恶作剧的笑容。“Charlie，她有女朋友了。”

“我就是想认识一下，还是有机会的嘛，是不是？”

Dean做出恼怒的样子看着她，藏起他的戏谑。“她下个星期会过来，和她交往了四年的女朋友。”

Charlie失望的叹了口气，举起双手。“好吧，我光荣退场了。”

Sam带着傻笑坐在了沙发的一端，留出Dean身旁的空间，一副他什么都懂的样子。

“闭嘴，”Dean的视线都没有移开他的手机。

“我什么都没说。”

“那我也知道你想说什么。”

“我们就不能看星球大战吗？”Kevin边抿着嘴认真的和啤酒瓶盖做抗争边提议道。

“我同意，”Dean耸耸肩，“只要是前三部。”

“Dean，”Sam抱怨道，他一直都认为阿纳金天行者的故事很烂，即使他还是个孩子的时候，这件事作为他们两个的争吵素材已经几十年了。

“不行，Sam。”

“因为他一直都对韩索洛有幻想。”Charlie没有把头从DVD盒子抬起来就说到。

“讲真，为什么你们每个人都知道这件事？”Dean嘟囔道，脸因为Sam和Kevin嘲笑的表情红了起来。

门口传来了开门关门的声音。Dean马上坐起身来看向走廊，想让自己看起来很随意，但是大家还是马上就注意到了他的动作。

“你老公回家了啊，”Cas走进屋子的时候Kevin调侃道。Cas脱掉自己的风衣，挂在Kevin专属的扶手椅背上。

“工作顺利吗？”Dean微笑着问，头向后仰靠着沙发背，Cas低下头来快速在他唇上留下一吻。其他人都发出干呕的声音并且往他们身上丢爆米花。

无视了他们，Dean用手捧住Cas的脸，仰着头给了他一个笑容。“嗨。”

“嗨。”Cas回以同样的温暖的笑容。

Sam准确无误的把一颗M&M豆扔进了Dean的耳朵。“你们两个太他妈恶心了。去开个房吧。”

“回你的山洞吧，”Dean回嘴，目光却没有离开Cas，“人猿泰山。”

“最起码我不矮（不短），”Sam反驳道，坐起身又灌了一口啤酒。

“嘿，高度（长度）可不影响开车技术的，要是你知道我在说什么的话。”Dean朝着还在身后的Cas挑了挑眉。“是不是，Cas？”

“别说出来，”Sam说道。“你敢说。”

“我在开黄腔。”Dean骄傲地说。

大家都很嫌弃他，他收到了更多的爆米花。

Cas轻笑出声，踢踢踏踏的走到Dean旁边窝进了沙发里。Dean伸出一只手臂挂在沙发背上，当他往沙发的另一端看的时候，Sam正在看着他笑，笑容大的Dean都为他咧开的嘴感到疼，而且那不是什么戏谑或是恶毒的笑——是纯粹的开心，Dean勉为其难的回给了他一个笑容。

Cas用穿着袜子的脚轻轻碰了Dean的，电视上响起熟悉的音乐声，Charlie回到她的位置，朝Dean笑了笑。

Dean这一刻有点恍惚，他最近时不时有一种在做梦的感觉。他压回了想要掐自己一把的冲动，就像每一部老电影里都会出现的情景那样。事实上，那挺恶心的。

现在这时刻并不是完美的。将来也不会是一帆风顺的。他生来就没有这个命，Cas也没有，在场的每个人都没有。

但是现在这样也很美好了。

没错，当Cas把头靠在Dean肩膀上，两个人的手在别人看不到的地方紧紧握在一起的时候，Dean在心里这样想。现在很好了。


End file.
